Marry to Money
by Xinlatus
Summary: Sakura's unfortunate day going for an interview lead her to meet the man of her life. "I don't want you to work here. I want you to work for me, personally". AU. Slightly OOC. [sasusaku]
1. Unlucky Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and the whole world.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unlucky Day**

**xoxoxox**

Sakura was late for her interview. She ran to the sidewalk, stopped a taxi but someone else got into it. "This is so not happening…!" Sakura gasped. She never thought that this could happen on the day that was considered the most important in her life. She vaguely remembered that morning where she woke up late, forgetting to set her alarm clock the night before and she was mad at her mother for not awakened her. Well, she was deeply sorry and reminding herself to apologize to her mother once she returned.

For now, she had to run towards the bus stop and unfortunately, one of the heels of her newly bought high heels was broken. She almost stumbled. "Damnit!" cursed Sakura. She stopped and instinctively broke the other heel. Now that she wore a _flat_, she wondered why in the first place she bothered to buy high heels. Silently, she thought it was a total waste of money – and will never listen to her best friend, Ino, on her tips about going for an interview.

As Sakura got on the bus, she sighed in relieve and hoped that everything will go on smoothly there after – until she looked at her wrist watch. "What?!" she said it out loud. She blushed seconds after that, from glares she received from the other passengers. She looked down to her lap, embarrassed. "This is so horrible!" Sakura inner-self screamed. She was half an hour late for her scheduled interview -her first ever interview after graduating- at one of the most prestigious business firm in Tokyo – the Uchiha Corps.

The twenty minutes ride felt like a ride to hell, and each stop that the bus made on its way, made Sakura lose her modesty as she could not stopped cursing in her head. Once the bus reached the destination, Sakura dangerously jumped off the bus and she hurried to the building that was at the other side of the road. When she arrived at the entrance of the grand building, she smiled victoriously, despite many people she had knocked on her way there. Then, she looked at her watch, she frowned. She was not sure if she was still allowed to go on but she was not good in not trying till the last.

Sakura entered the rotating glass door and again, she knocked onto a guy. Sakura stumbled on her knees to the floor, with her files scattered on the glossy marble flooring that she could even saw her own pity reflection on it. "Are you okay?" asked the guy as he outstretched his arms to help Sakura. "Sorry… and thank you" she said. He helped Sakura with the files while they were being eyed by the many people wearing flatly ironed tailored attire, with eyes peering with almost no emotions on their face.

Then something felt like a thunder struck her heart. Her breath caught up in her chest, as she saw a smeared of dark liquid on the shining flooring and the opened cup of coffee lying on the floor from where the dark liquid was coming from. "It's okay… I can get another one later" said the guy, chuckling as to not making Sakura felt bad about knocking onto him and dropped his coffee. However, that was totally not the case! Sakura frantically searched for the tissue she kept in her small purse as she looked down to her neatly ironed beige colored blouse that was now having a splatter of unwanted dark brown pattern on it.

"S-sorry…" muttered the guy as he now, too, saw the stain on Sakura's blouse. "It's… It's fine. No worry…" replied Sakura while unconsciously gritting her teeth. But as she remembered the real reason of her being there, despite the entire ordeal she had gone through, her eyes shot open. She gasped as she made her way to the nearest elevator, leaving the startled guy behind, as he no longer a concern but the interview that she was scheduled to attend an hour ago on the eleventh floor. "W-wait!" Sakura yelled at any soul in the elevator as the door shut on her face. She frantically pressed on the button in hopes another elevator will open up in seconds.

**xoxoxox**

Somehow, she managed to get to the eleventh floor and rushed out from the confined box as soon as the door was opened. Sakura ran as fast as her feet could carry her and she finally reached a table where a very mannered looking young lady was waiting. As Sakura was desperately trying to catch her breath and talk at the same time, the lady in front of her gave a look of concerned. "How can I help you, miss?" she politely asked. Sakura was struggling with her own breathe. "I'm… I'm having an interview here…" she spurted it out at last, regardless of the lack of oxygen in her lungs.

"One moment please…" said the lady as she got up from her chair and went to the room behind her. After some moment, she came out again, with a smile on her face. "They're waiting for you, miss… for more than an hour" she said. Sakura thought that smiling was unnecessary as she hoped that the lady dropped the last words she just said. She knew that the interviewer was waiting for her for more than an hour. How could in hell she did not know about it. Sakura tidied up a bit although she knew it would not help much, as she could felt the tangles on her high bun she had tied her hair into. She then followed the lady inside.

"This is the last candidate for today, Miss Haruno" introduced the lady before she left. "Good morning…" muttered Sakura as she entered. Three people were sitting across the room shooting an unfriendly look at Sakura. The pinkette took a seat on the chair in the middle of the room. She tried to sat up as straight as possible while not showing them how tense she actually was. The lady in the middle was chubby, in her middle forty, and had thick-framed glasses. She gave an indifferent look upon Sakura. The guy on her right was an average built man, in his thirty, with hair that was neatly combed to the right side; he looks tired. And the last person was a man, oldest of them all. He looked calm and was a small-sized man.

"Miss Haruno?" said the lady in the middle. Sakura nodded to her. "Haruno Sakura, ma'am" she said. "Do you know what time is it now?" asked the lady. Sakura bit her lip. "Yes, ma'am… its 10am. And I'm late…" said Sakura as she lowered her head slightly. The lady snorted. "We've been waiting for you for more than an hour. Luckily you're one of the chosen, and were scheduled for this interview. So we have to push the time of other candidates forward, just to wait for you" explained the lady. It was bitter to hear. "I'm sorry…" muttered Sakura.

"I see that here, you're applying for an editor position…" the lady said as she flipped through the file. "Thus, time management should be essential to you, Miss Haruno" she continued. Every word she uttered regardless of how calm her tone may be, it still sounded like a thunder in Sakura's ears. Inhaling deeply, Sakura forced herself to look into their eyes, shifting in between them. "I've tried my best" said Sakura, cursing herself afterwards for saying those words, since the interviewer raised an eyebrow. "I see… it's shown by the stain on your blouse, miss" stated the man on the right. Sakura gasped as she knew that the coffee stain was totally visible across her chest down to her stomach area.

"Anything else?" asked the lady to the others in the room. They shook their head. "That's all Miss Haruno. You can leave now. We'll give you a call if you get the job" said the lady, smiling. Sakura was stunned that the interview was rather short and brief and was nothing else other than belittling her. She held the urge to cry. "Thank you" she bowed to them as she left the room. Sakura felt a heavy burden was lifted from her chest but another heavier burden was put on her shoulder. She ran a little towards the elevator, while holding in the urge to cry as she walked pass the lady outside the room.

**xoxoxox**

In the elevator, she cried her eyes out. She sobbed like no one was there to begin with. Few people that were in the same elevator with her were dumbfounded. As the elevator reached the ground floor, Sakura once again rushed out, this time to leave the building. She did not care now if she got the job or not, and was regretting it all since she had gone through hell for coming to the place. She fastened her pace towards the rotating glass door that was the main entrance of the building, located in the middle of the lobby.

Sakura pushed her way through and again, she knocked onto a guy. They both stumbled a little. "Watch where you're going, lady" said the guy in annoyance. Sakura could not contain her discomfort anymore; she cried it out to the guy. "I've had a very terrible day! I was late for my interview and was belittled!" Sakura said in between her terrible sob. But she was not finish yet. Sakura looked at him with misty eyes as tears came running down her cheeks. "And… and… I have stain on my newly bought blouse! And you're yelling at me, you're such a jerk!" she yelled before she ran out of the building.

The guy was stunned and his face turned red from being yelled in public. And when he turned around, as if the time was stopped, everyone at the lobby was literally looking at him, with many expressions on their face. The guy could hear his teeth grinding and his knuckles turned white from the fist he made. However, he made his way to the elevator, still trying to look cool despite all the glares he received. And he could swear that he heard them whispering about him being embarrassed in front of many people. "Damnit!" he cursed under his breath as the image of the pinkette ran through his mind. He practically remembered her without her crying.

The guy reached the highest level in the building and walked towards his office room. A lady, the secretary, got up and bowed slightly to him as he walked pass. "Sasuke-sama, ohaiyou…" she greeted. The Uchiha was rather in a bad mood and did not even look at his secretary but entered his room straightaway. His office was luxurious with a grand taste. Everything was neatly placed and his choice of color shown that he was fond of cleanliness, and to be safe, he chooses dark tone. He sat on his comfy seat and thought of the embarrassment he had just gone through. He never thought that the lady would so bluntly yell at him like that, in front of his own employees.

Then something struck his mind, he called for his secretary. "Rie, come in now" he said. The lady entered. "Yes, Sasuke-sama?" she asked, blush on her cheeks was visible. "Is there an interview going on today?" asked Sasuke. "Yes, on the eleventh floor. What is the matter?" asked Rie. Sasuke looked happy although he did not smile or whatsoever. "Bring me the file with the candidates list. I want to see them now" he ordered. Rie nodded as she went away. Sasuke thought, he could at least know who the pinkette is.

**xoxoxox**

Sakura returned home and went straight upstairs. "How was the interview, Sakura?" asked her mother. Sakura ignored her question, tried to conceal her swollen eyes from crying so hard before, and went straight to her room. A slam was heard moments later. Mebuki looked at her husband. Kizashi shrugged. Worried, Mebuki went after her daughter. She opened the door silently and slightly, only to see Sakura lay on the bed with face on the pillow. Her shoulders trembled lightly and soft sob was heard. Mebuki thought of going inside and talk to Sakura but stop when she saw the blouse that Sakura wore before was on the floor, with stain on it.

Mebuki silently closed the door. "How is she?" asked Kizashi. Mebuki shook her head slightly. "I think she didn't do well. But whenever she comes down, don't try to bring up the topic!" warned Mebuki. Kizashi nodded rapidly. He knew too well that Sakura will eventually speak up to them when she felt more comfortable.

The night went on with Sakura refusing to come down for dinner. She was locking herself in the room after telling her mother that she had no appetite. She was saddened. Even the text messages from her friend, Ino and Sai was left unread. Sakura fell asleep, sobbing into her pillow.

**xoxoxox**

The next morning, Sakura went downstairs, to have breakfast with her parents. Both of them looked at each other before greeting Sakura like yesterday had never happened. "Your usual favorite, choco pancakes" said Mebuki as she served her specialty. Sakura nodded weakly. Her eyes were still swollen and trail of tears were visible across her cheeks. "Eat up. I bet you're hungry, since you skipped dinner last night…" said Kizashi, tried to sound as normal as he could.

Sakura reached for the fork and started to eat. The sweet pancakes suddenly taste bland in her mouth due to her sadness. Tears started to puddle in her eyes again. Her parents looked at her in distraught but they would not dare to say a word about the interview. Suddenly the phone rang. Kizashi got up and went to the ringing phone at their hallway.

"Really? She'll be glad to hear this. Thank you so much!" said Kizashi as he hung up. He walked fast towards the dining room. "Sakura, you got the job!" he said cheerily. Sakura was still staring into space, with her hand kept on feeding the pancakes into her mouth. "Did you hear your father? He said you got the job!" said Mebuki. Sakura nodded. "I know… I won't get it—" she muttered but as her parents' words correctly registered in her brain, her eyes opened widely.

"What?! I got it?!" she asked out loud. "Yes, my dear! You got it!" said Mebuki happily. Sakura jolted from her seat and hugged her mother. "Really?! I can't believe this!" said Sakura as she patted on her face lightly. Kizashi too was thrilled, he joined the big hug.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there! Hope you like it! I've been planning on this story for quite some time and now, here it is! For those who are concerned enough, be clear that I am not doing ANY sakura bashing! I don't consider this as a bashing, since the storyline headed this way. Just stay put, and it will progress further. Leaving a comment is very much appreciated! Or you can PM me for any personal discomfort you have against me. Happy reading!**


	2. Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sweet Revenge**

**xoxoxox**

"Shannaro!" screamed the inner Sakura as she could not wipe off the wide grin on her face since the moment she woke up. Her bright green eyes sparkled even brighter than the reflection of the morning sun on the mirror. The thought of getting a job at the famous business firm was no longer a dream for her, but Sakura pinched herself on the cheek every now and then to make sure that it was real. Inhaling deeply, Sakura tied her mid-length hair in high ponytail, leaving her bangs being neatly tucked behind her ears.

It was still very early in the morning but Sakura was up and ready and would not want to mess her first day of work. The pale yellow blouse and black pencil skirt she was wearing was neatly ironed by her mother last night as an encouragement for her. To finish her first day of work looks, Sakura grabbed a blazer that matched the color of her skirt. "Nice, Sakura!" she praised herself and was feeling good about it. Still not satisfied, she turned around in front of the mirror for a few times more just to look for any flaw that could destroy her ever perfect morning. Not even a little thread coming out from the stitch was allowed to stay, she get rid of it all.

Then she went downstairs to be greeted by her parents and the smell of breakfast on the table. "Ohaiyou—" she said, happily. "Ohaiyou, Sakura…" replied Mebuki. "Come on, eat up. I'll give you a ride today, since it's your first day" said Kizashi. "To-san… you don't have to…" said Sakura. She knew that her workplace was on the opposite direction from her father's. "It's fine, I insist…" replied Kizashi, sipping on his hot tea. Mebuki nodded in agreement. "So that you won't be late. Besides, this is your first day" she said. "Thank you…" said Sakura. She was all over excited thinking about the day.

**xoxoxox**

"Thanks, to-san…" said Sakura as she went out of the car. "Good luck, Sakura" said Kizashi and drove away. Sakura then looked towards the building that stood proud in front of her, while inhaling deeply in excitement. She made her way, cautiously and proudly, walking as modest as she could towards the entrance. Sakura entered the lobby, now as one of the employees there and was smiling slightly. She made her way to the reception area across the entrance, where a young lady with a very sweet smile was waiting. "Morning, how can I help you, Miss?" she asked as Sakura neared her. "Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura, a new employee here. I came to report duty" answered Sakura, smiling.

"Wait for a moment…" said the lady as she looked into something at the desktop in front of her. "Yes, Miss Haruno. Please go to the top floor to meet the chairman" said the lady again as she politely show the way to the elevator. "Thank you very much" replied Sakura with excitement sounded clear in her tone. She made her way to the elevator. She pressed the button to the highest level of the building, eyed by few others that were with her in the elevator. Sakura could not help it but smile all the way to her ears. Everyone else stopped at many different levels before Sakura and it was her alone on her journey to the top, to meet the chairman of the building. Now, excitement turned to nervousness. Sakura could felt the butterfly in her stomach as she silently stared at the number on the display as it went up. Unconsciously, her grab on her handbag tightened.

**xoxoxox**

'TING'. The elevator stopped at the top level. Sakura inhaled deeply before she managed her steps cautiously out of the elevator while trying hard to keep it modest. She was greeted by an enormous painting of nature right across of the elevator, being placed on the maroon painted wall. Sakura looked at the painting and thought that the price for such beautiful painting was even more than her annual salary of working there for ten years. The top floor was indeed different, with a sense of mystery and the air felt heavy, as Sakura thought that it was just her nervousness that made it difficult to breathe. She then turned to her left and saw a lady at the counter in front of a grand door. Putting a slight smile, Sakura walked over to the lady.

The lady stood and gave a warm smile as Sakura got near. "Ohaiyou, Miss Haruno. I was expecting you…" she said as she bowed slightly to Sakura. The pinkette was fluttered, she returned the bow. "Thank you" she replied. "I'm Rie. Please, follow me" said Rie, as she opened the grand door next to her counter. Sakura followed her inside. It was the chairman's office. Lavishly furnished with large dark oak wood desk in the middle of the room, with dark bulky office chair, a set of couch and a shining glass coffee table right in front of the desk and a number of shelves at each side of the room, each filled neatly with files. _"Gloomy..."_ was Sakura's first thought as she entered the room. "Have a seat, the chairman will arrive soon" said Rie snapping Sakura from her wandering thoughts. Sakura nodded and took a seat on one of the comfy couch as Rie made her way out.

Minutes later, Rie came again. "Please, have some tea while you're waiting…" she said. "Thank you, Rie-san" said Sakura and Rie then once again left her alone in the room. Sakura took the green colored ceramic cup and inhaled the refreshing smell of the tea before she had a sip. _"Nice…"_ she thought as her eyes slowly wandered around the room. She saw the name plate on the desk written 'Uchiha Sasuke', then the framed pictures on the wall and slowly, she looked at it one by one. The three pictures on the left were in black and white and the next three pictures were colored. Sakura silently looked at them and as she reached the second last picture, a thud at the door made her jolted. She turned immediately at the door and a man was there, looking at her.

**xoxoxox**

"You're not late today" he said as he entered. Sakura was unconsciously gaped slightly as her eyes studied the man from his head to toe. He was wearing a dark colored blazer with matching trousers that compliment his dark hair and his long bangs hanged at both side lengthen to his chin, framing his handsome face making him look as if he was straight out of a _manga_. "Y-yes… ah— ohaiyou" greeted Sakura as she immediately bow. The realization of the chairman to actually know that she was late for interview yesterday made her cheeks burned. But that was not the case since she never thought that the chairman could actually be so young, so attractive and actually exist and now was in front of her. She blushed madly.

Sasuke went straight to his seat and sat comfortably as he placed his elbows on the table, with his fingers intertwined. "Have a seat" he said to Sakura. Nodding slightly, Sakura took a seat across of him. Her heart beats madly in her chest and if not because of her ribcage, she swore that her heart could actually burst out. Trying hard to keep calm, Sakura silently sat there as Sasuke flipped through her file. "Haruno Sakura, isn't it?" Sasuke stated as he slightly gazed upon the pinkette. Sakura nodded in response. "I see that you're applying for the editor post. But do you know that time is essential for an editor?" he continued. "Yes…" was all Sakura could say. "However I was informed that you were late for the interview…" said Sasuke but Sakura quickly cut up. "…that will never happen again!" she blurted out. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in wonder.

"I see. Since you sounded eager today, so I guess you won't go home crying like yesterday?" said Sasuke with a slight smile on his face. However, his statement made Sakura's eyes widened in curiosity. "How did you—?" she stared at the man with wide eyes while her mind reeled through her memories of yesterday when she left the building disgracefully, with tears rolling on her cheeks and she knocked onto a guy on her way out. "You-you're…" Sakura gasped as she jolted from her seat. "I'm sorry!" she bowed ninety degree in front of the startled Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow and muttered, "What for?". Sakura could hear her dignity smashed on the floor right at that moment as her mind came clear with the memory of knocking onto Sasuke and yelled at him. "For yelling at you…" she muttered. Sasuke sighed a little and gestured for the lady to sit down again.

"I don't mind it anymore" said Sasuke and that put a little peace in Sakura's heart. Then Sasuke called upon his secretary through the phone. Seconds later, Rie came in. "Yes, Sasuke-sama?" she asked. "Bring Miss Haruno to her department and introduce her to her colleagues" Sasuke instructed. "Yes, Sasuke-sama. Please follow me, Miss Haruno" said Rie. Sakura followed Rie after a slight bow towards Sasuke. They left the room.

**xoxoxox**

At the eleventh floor, the editing department, Sakura was still following Rie. People were busy with their works, with typing sound on the keyboard and the sound of photocopy machine, the sound of shoes clattering on the floor as they walked to and fro their destinations and sounds of people talking on the phone filled the workspace. Not one bothered about the two souls that stood in the midst of a peak work hour. Some that were actually noticing them, turned away as fast as they looked at them. "Attention please, everyone" Rie voiced out. Then as if Rie was chanting a spell, a big silent fell upon them. Not even the sound of photocopy machine could be heard. People literally stopped and stared at them. A guy that was on his way to the other side of the room was right in front of them, still with his walking stance, was also stopped in the middle of his track.

"Thank you. I want to introduce a new member of this department, Miss Haruno Sakura" said Rie. Sakura was feeling anxious as all eyes fell upon her. She bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you all…" she said. Then the people started to greet her casually before they continued with their work again. "Miss Haruno, as the chairman instructed, you'll be starting your work as a clerk, to gain more experience before you take on the editor position. I hope it's okay with you" said Rie. Sakura was slightly taken aback but she waved it off quickly and took it as a challenge. "It's fine with me. And to think that I'm a fresh graduate with no real working experiences, this will be completely acceptable" she said. Hearing that, Rie too, was feeling good. "I'll leave you now. From here, Tenten-san will take care of you. Goodbye, Miss Haruno" said Rie and she left. Sakura bowed slightly to Rie before she turned and looked at the said Miss Tenten.

"Hi there, I'm Tenten" greeted a woman with long braided hair, and her long bang tucked neatly behind her ear. "Nice to meet you, Tenten-san" replied Sakura. "Come, I'll show you your desk. I have been briefed yesterday about you, so I was kinda expecting it" said Tenten as she led their way to the right end of the room. "Your desk, Sakura-san" said Tenten, lightly tapping her nails onto the desk. Sakura put her handbag and files on the desk. "From now on, until some time, I'll be in charge of you. So rest assure, because we'll work together" said Tenten with a smile. Sakura nodded. Her nervousness receded as calmness crept back into her heart. "For now, I'll need you to read this report... and fix any grammar mistakes. The _taichou_ would hate it if he spotted any mistake at all" said Tenten as she handed a document to Sakura. "Okay, I'll try my best" Sakura replied.

**xoxoxox**

Everything went smoothly and Sakura calmly took her time reading on the monthly report for any mistakes. If she found any, she circled them with a pencil. From time to time, she gazed upon her colleagues that were rather busy. She smiled unconsciously at her own good feeling of actually being in the middle of a real working situation. Suddenly, the phone on her right side of the desk rang. "Sakura-san, please come to the chairman's office. Thank you…" said Rie at the end of the line. Sakura informed Tenten about it before she left. She went to the top floor again. _"I wonder what he wants?"_ she thought. It did not take long for her to come and she made her way to Sasuke's office.

Sasuke was at one of the shelves, looking for something, when Sakura came in. "Yes, sir?" she asked. Sasuke turned slightly at her. "Hn, hold on a second" he said then he took a thick file from the shelf and went to the other shelf. He thought again for awhile before he pulled out another thick file. Then with the two thick files in his hands, he went over to his desk, eyed by Sakura. "How's work?" he asked. "Quite okay…" replied Sakura as she could not help it but blushed. Sasuke snorted with a rather skeptical smile. "I bet you still don't have any real work given by Tenten, so I thought I should give you something to do" he said, slamming his palm lightly on the files. Only then, Sakura realized that there were four stacks of files on his desk. "What do you want me to do, sir?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at his watch, and then shifted his gaze again towards the pinkette. "By this hour tomorrow, I want these files to be here in my room, 30 sets each. I'll have a meeting with representatives from other companies by 10am tomorrow" he said. Sakura gasped and her eyebrow knitted together as she eyed the stacks in front of her. "What's with that face?" asked Sasuke, almost smirking at the startled lady. Sakura shook her head without intention. "O-okay… I'll do it" she muttered. "Good then. So, I expect it'll be done tomorrow by 9am. No later than that…" he said. Sakura's gut crunching as she forced a smile and took the files. It was heavy and she had her hands totally full by wrapping her arms around the files, trying hard not to drop them. Less that she knew, Sasuke smirked behind her. Sakura then left the room with Rie gaping at her.

As soon as Sakura arrived at her department, people once again gaped at her. "Are you okay?" asked someone by the door. Sakura nodded although she grimaced at the weight of the files. Tenten was shocked too, as Sakura put the files down on her desk with a loud thud. "What's all this?" asked Tenten. Sakura was panting slightly. "This… the chairman asked me to photocopy them all for his meeting tomorrow morning" said Sakura, still trying to catch her breath. Tenten frowned but she nodded slightly. "Okay, just make it fast then, since it's too many… I thought of helping you with it but I still have reports to prepare" said Tenten. "It's okay… I can do this" said Sakura trying to assure Tenten.

Sakura started to work with the first file as she brought it over to the photocopy machine that was across of her seat. "This was two years ago…" she muttered to herself as she noticed that the file was the sale reports for two years previously. However she shrugged it off and started her work right away. She kept busy and did not realize it, but she had spent two hours standing next to the machine, only to have finished photocopying a third of the pages. Then suddenly, the paper ran out, Sakura was nervous about it but luckily, the office boy helped her with it. He stacked a few paper bundles close to Sakura. "Thank you so much" said Sakura as she resumed her work again.

**xoxoxox**

An hour more had passed, Sakura's stomach started to growl. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost noon. _"No wonder…"_ she silently thought as she was sitting on a stool next to the machine. Her colleagues started to leave the office for lunch break. "You're not going out?" asked one of the ladies. "Ah, I'll go out a bit later…" replied Sakura, bitterly holding in her hunger. "Then, we'll go ahead" they said, leaving Sakura. Then Tenten went over to her with the same intention, to bring her out for lunch. Again, Sakura rejected. She knew she would not be able to finish if she went out for lunch. She kept in mind to go out for break awhile later. Unfortunately, the photocopy machine was jammed. As if it was suddenly broken. Nervously, Sakura tried to restart the machine but to no avail.

She had to move to another machine that was quite at the end of the office. Time went by, and Sakura's colleagues started to fill the room once again. "You're still here?" asked the office boy. Sakura too, was startled by his question, wondered why she no longer felt hungry. "Oh no, I was just too focused on this until I totally skipped lunch" said Sakura, chuckling. "By the way, that machine was broken because of me. I'm really sorry" muttered Sakura as she pointed to the other photocopy machine. The office boy was shocked at the statement. "A-ah, nevermind… we'll have it fix soon" he said trying to comfort the troubled lady. Sakura smiled bitterly.

Then, as she continued on her work, Tenten came in with some take-out for Sakura. "Here, I knew you wouldn't go out. Such a newbie you are…" she teased. Sakura was overwhelmed, tears started to puddle in her eyes. "Thank you, Tenten-san…" she said, tried not to cry. It was a croissant and a packed drink. Sakura took a rest for awhile to have her simple lunch. Right after that, she continued her work. Deep inside, she felt like she was being bullied as a newcomer but she sucked it in as it was a challenge she thought she could overcome. It was nothing for her as long as she was there, working in a company that she ever dreamed of.

**xoxoxox**

It was almost four o'clock. People started to finalize their work and tidied up to go home. Sakura, on the other hand was still busy, standing next to the photocopy machine, making sure that the paper did not run out. Now she was surrounded by stacks of paper. Even the office boy was curious. "I wonder why you are photocopying all these. Are you sure of it?" he asked. Sakura nodded weakly while her hands were busy picking up the finish product and refilling the paper into the paper tray. The office boy shook his head. As people started to go home one by one, Sakura could only envy them. "You can continue this tomorrow" said Tenten. "No. I'll be okay, although I have to stay a bit late…" muttered Sakura. "Then, I'll be going now" said Tenten and left. Sakura could only sigh as she looked at the last stack of file that was left untouched.

"I'll help you…" said the office boy as he used another machine to start photocopying the fourth stack. Luckily, there were three photocopy machines in the office since it is an editing department. They both worked silently and the time went by. It was dark outside. "I think I have to go now. A security guard will be at the lobby in case you need any help" said the office boy. Sakura had no choice but to let him go and be alone. She looked up at the wall clock, it was half passed seven. Then her phone rang, snapping her out of her thought. It was her mother. "Ka-san?" she said. "Sakura, where are you?" asked her mother. Sakura almost sighed. "I'm… I'm going home late. Having dinner with my colleagues" she replied. It was a total lie. "Really? Okay then, take care. But don't come home too late" said Mebuki. "Yes, bye ka-san…" said Sakura before she hung up.

Sakura never thought that she have to lie to her mother because of such a matter. And her growling stomach did not help at all as she looked at the convenience store across the street. Sakura thought she could use a short break before resuming her work. She went down to the lobby and it was dimly lit. Her appearance somehow startled the guard. "I don't know that you're still here, Miss. What are you doing?" asked the guard. "I'm sorry, but I have a little work to finish. Just give me some more time. And now, I need to grab a dinner there" said Sakura. The guard nodded. "But I'll close this office by nine, so be fast" he said. "Thank you, sir!" stated Sakura as she quickened her pace outside, towards the convenience store.

There, Sakura grabbed a cup noodle, paid for it and pour hot water in it. She sat by the window and had her simple dinner. After finishing her noodle, she slowly massaged on her shoulder and she even had terrible back, waist and legs pain and her head was pounding. Not to mention that she was sleepy too. "Excuse me, Miss…" someone called out to Sakura. Then she woke up. Sakura felt a little bit woozy from the nap. "Yes?" she muttered as she realized that it was the convenience store's cashier. "You fell asleep here…" he said. Sakura tried to register the situation as she blinked at the guy. Then as adrenaline suddenly pump across her body, she jolted up from her seat and rushed out leaving the startled guy. She ran towards the office and unfortunately, it was closed. It was half passed nine. Sakura was defeated.

**xoxoxox**

"Sakura?" said Mebuki as Sakura made her way upstairs. Sakura gestured to her mother and Mebuki understood her right away that she did not want to be disturbed. Sakura got into her room, with only her purse with her, since her handbag was left in the office and her work still unfinished. She removed her clothes and only in her inner, she slid under the thick blanket, covering her whole body up to her head. She refused to think of what she had gone through as she was physically and mentally drained. Quickly, she drove off to sleep.

It was the next morning. Mebuki and Kizashi were waiting for Sakura to come down for breakfast but she never came. Mebuki went to Sakura's room, only to find her blanket was folded neatly and she was not there. Sakura went early to the office that morning. "Ohaiyou, Sakura-san…" greeted her colleagues. It was five minutes before seven in the morning. "Ohaiyou…" she replied with a smile despite her eyes were heavy and her face shown clearly that she was sleep deprive. It was only some left to be photocopied before she was finished. "You're early!" stated Tenten as she came in. Sakura simply smiled at her as she was focused on her work.

**xoxoxox**

It was almost nine in the morning. Rie got up from her seat and could not help it but gaped when two office boys came with a trolley full of stacks of papers. "What's all these?" she curiously asked. One of the guys turned to her. "The boss needed these for his meeting at ten" he said. Rie was stunned, mostly at the number of papers. "It shouldn't be this much, anyway…" she muttered. But the guy simply shrugged. An hour later, Sasuke came. Rie greeted him as usual and as usual, he entered his room straight away but it did not take long for him to burst out again, startling his secretary.

"Rie! What's all these papers?!" asked Sasuke angrily. Rie blinked at him. "The office boy said you needed them for your meeting at ten, Sasuke-sama" replied Rie. Startled, Sasuke looked at his watch. It was ten minutes passed ten. "What meeting? You didn't tell me anything about it!" he spat. Rie was nervous too, she frantically looked up again in her journal as she usually manage Sasuke's schedule. "The problem is, I too don't know about it… It wasn't in the record" muttered Rie. Angrily, Sasuke went inside his room again. He looked at the papers that were all over the floor. Literally, his room was filled with papers. Then his eyes widened in seconds. "Shit!" he cursed as he finally remembered that he did asked Sakura to do all the photocopying yesterday.

_"Hn. She did it for real huh?"_ he thought. His face muscles twitched as he ground his teeth and his brows were deeply frowned in anger. The pinkette face ran across his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Quite a long chapter but I hope you like it! Give me any feedback or thought if you have any! Happy reading!**


	3. Date Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character, unless some OCs, if present.**

_**'When you fall in love and you don't even realized it... you'll know it when it was taken away from you'**_

**\- unknown**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Date Night**

**xoxoxox**

"Ask Sakura to see me, now!" said Sasuke. He sounded angry and the way he put the phone down, it was rough, as if he was channeling his anger towards Rie. The secretary somehow was used to his antics that she no longer felt hurt by his words or his actions. Rie phoned Sakura and she could hear hesitancy in Sakura's voice. However, she did her task and whatever the chairman wanted with the newbie that is totally not her business. Within minutes, Sakura appeared from the elevator. "Just get inside…" muttered Rie. Sakura looked calm despite her heart was racing madly. Many thoughts rushed in her head along her way there. She knocked the door a few times before entering. And a short gasp left her mouth as her eyes scanned all over the floor, it was full of papers. The air around the room suddenly plunged.

"Yes, sir?" asked Sakura nervously. Sasuke was on his seat, facing to the wall, and then he slowly turned towards the door, to where Sakura stood silently. The pinkette unintentionally clasped her hands together, but obviously they were trembling a little. She wondered if she need to move a few steps forward or not, since she felt like their distance were too much but his eyes peered at her, somehow pinning her feet to the ground. She was petrified. "Come closer" Sasuke somehow insisted. So, Sakura stepped forward two times. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, unsatisfied with their distance, he gestured to her to come closer with his left pointing finger. Sakura unconsciously gulped as she stepped forward some more.

Now Sakura was at the middle of the room, just the right distance for Sasuke to see her clearly, and clearly, she was restless. Sasuke stared into her eyes for some moment, maybe looking for her weakness or fear or guilt. Inwardly, Sakura thought he could saw it through her as she was obviously having trouble to even standing upright. That few minutes of silent felt like hours of torture, making it hard for Sakura to even breathe normally as she was not sure if it was right if she just look away or at least said something. "Explain to me all these" said Sasuke, breaking the silent. Sakura briefly glanced around her. "I thought you're going to need these for the meeting?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke exhaled loudly. "I never thought that you really finish it. Maybe I should give you more files to copy" said Sasuke, causing the lady in front of him gaping in wonder. "Wh-what do you mean, sir?" she asked, frowning. "I hate to admit this, but I hired you just because I wanted to take revenge on you. And these, I don't need these at all" said Sasuke with a slight smirk curved on his face. Many thoughts came running through Sakura's mind but the word 'revenge' puzzled her the most. "Revenge on what?" she muttered; mostly to herself as her instinct convinced her that it will never be a pleasant reason for him to take revenge on her. And yeah, she was right. "Because you yelled at me the other day. Childish, I know, but you've scar my dignity in front of my own employees" explained Sasuke with his smile slowly fading.

Sakura's eyes were widened in shock. She was shocked that the guy in front of her was actually toying with her, taking revenge on her about something she regarded as so little. So little compared to all she had gone through on the day when she ended up yelling at him and when she had to stay late yesterday, leaving her handbag in the office and woke up real early just to get the job done. _"And it was all because of him wanting to take revenge on me?!"_ Sakura thought with her unconsciously biting her inner cheeks in anger while staring into the pair of dark eyes in front of her. Sasuke replied her with a cold blank stare. "So, what should I do with all these papers?" asked Sasuke. The pinkette inhaled deeply and slowly. "I'm really sorry" she bowed slightly. Somehow it made Sasuke startled.

"Fine but it's not enough…" said Sasuke. Slowly, Sakura stand straight again and looked at the guy sitting so casually in front of her. "Are you free tonight?" Sasuke continued to ask the innocent looking lady. Sakura was silent for seconds and as her mind managed to capture the real meaning of his question, she gaped. "Yes, why?" asked Sakura with hesitation. Sasuke smirked and that did not convinced Sakura of anything good at all and again, she was right. "Treat me to a dinner, if you're really sorry. And I might consider on forgiving you" he said, smirking all the way, with his pair of cold onyx staring unblinking at Sakura. His heart was racing somehow, realizing the fact that Sakura was studying his face with her shocked emeralds. She looks troubled.

Sasuke purposely letting out a sigh as the lady was standing there frozen in silence. "If you're not so sure—" said Sasuke but he was cut off quickly by Sakura. "I agree! It's fine with me…" she said. "Good then. See you after work" replied Sasuke, smirking. Sakura left the office in mix feelings of troubled, fluttered and sorry at the same time. And terribly, the feelings were heavy on fluttered and troubled. She was fluttered that she got to have a date with her handsome boss yet troubled as this was nothing like a normal date; it was the boss taking revenge on her.

**xoxoxox**

Time flew by so quickly, that Sakura kept on having butterflies in her stomach. She looked at her watch and it was about time for her _date_. "Sakura-san, are you coming with us? We are going to a karaoke nearby" asked Tenten. "No, I'm… waiting for someone. Maybe some other time" said Sakura with a slight smile as she packed her things. Tenten pouted a little with her eyebrows raised, "Okay then… see you!" she said and left the place. Sakura's smile faded slowly and she inhaled deeply, with the sight of her colleagues leaving the office. It was surely not a feeling of relieve in her chest as she rather leave with them to the karaoke. Personally, she believed that it was the right thing to do as a newbie like her, going to a karaoke place, getting to know her colleagues instead of going for a dinner with her boss.

The thought of the dinner date made Sakura eyes shot open. She simply stuffed things into her handbag and rushed to the door. She could not risk it for Sasuke to wait for her. As Sakura was about to leave the office, her desk phone rang. A rush of chill ran down her spine as she took the phone. _"It must be him" _she thought. And she was right. "Yes?" said Sakura. "Meet me at the basement lobby" is all Sasuke said without waiting for any reply from the lady as he hung up. His voice was as clear as thunder in day sky, captivating yet terrorizing Sakura to her core. Sakura sighed and put down the phone and again, she rushed to the door.

As if everything went well, Sakura let out a long sigh until a wild thought struck her mind; she reached into her handbag. She frantically searched for something in her handbag, with few other people looking at her funny. "Oh, come on!" she spat it out. Anger and frustration written clearly on her face, she pressed desperately on the button in the elevator. "Miss, what are you doing?" asked some guy curiously. "S-sorry…" muttered Sakura with her cheeks turning pink. Thus, she had to continue her journey down to the ground floor. As the other people went out of the elevator, Sakura stayed behind and went up to eleventh floor again. She practically remembered her phone that she left inside her drawer. When she reached the eleventh floor again, she ran a little towards her desk and searched for her phone. It did not take her long; she put it in her handbag and went out again.

'TING'. The elevator door opened and Sakura was about to bolt inside when she abruptly slowed down as Sasuke was there too, looking at her. He was somehow startled as he never thought that he would meet her there. Sakura lowered her head as she entered and she settled a bit in front of Sasuke, locking her gaze at the tiny gap of the elevator door. Her back felt tingling as she had this thought of Sasuke looking at her, and it was totally not a pleasant feeling. Silence fell upon them and strangely, the journey down to the basement felt ridiculously longer. Sakura kept on looking at the door impatiently waiting for it to open, so that she could breathe easier. Minutes felt like hour, the elevator eventually stopped at the basement and Sakura stepped out from the confinement, followed by Sasuke.

"Over here" said Sasuke as he led the way. Sakura followed him silently as she eyed all the cars in front of her and made a guess of which one is actually the boss' car. And Sasuke finally stopped in front of a shining black _AMG C63. _Sakura's expectation was shattered to pieces as she thought the guy in front of her would actually drive a different car, maybe a bit sporty or showy. "What's wrong? Get in…" said Sasuke. Sakura was snapped from her own thought, she entered. She could not help it but her eyes wandered around the interior of the car; it was furnished lavishly, somehow fit the guy's aura. "You could have me wait for you outside the lobby, sir" muttered Sakura. Sasuke snorted. "What? Am I some sort of a driver to you?" he said, peering at the lady. _"Bastard!"_ Sakura thought while nodding slightly.

**xoxoxox**

Without wasting time, they leave the place. Sakura peeked on the guy next to her. "It's my treat, so I suppose that I choose the place?" stated Sakura suddenly. "Nope, I choose" replied Sasuke. Sakura kept silent as her mind started to make a calculation of the money she had with her. _"Just don't bring me somewhere expensive"_ she thought. Then another moment of silent, Sakura took out her phone. Sasuke peeked on her as Sakura made a phone call. "Ka-san, I'll be late tonight…" she said, "Going out for dinner with some colleagues." Unconsciously, Sasuke smirked as he focused on the road again. "Yes, I won't be late…" said Sakura before she hung up. "Heh… you lied" commented Sasuke and he earned a glare from Sakura.

"It… It's not like I did it on purpose. It's a white lie…" Sakura said, turning her head away, looking out of the window. "I can't possibly tell her that I'm going out with you, sir…" Sakura added. Sasuke sighed deeply. "Drop the 'sir'. It's annoying" he said, startling Sakura. The lady immediately turned to him again, in wonder. "Sa-suke… sama?" stated Sakura, blushing for no reason. Sasuke did not reply, although with her saying his first name, did make him shuddered.

**xoxoxox**

About half an hour of driving, they reached the destination. It was a large, expensive looking restaurant that Sakura never knew it existed and never will enter on her own. "Welcome, sir, ma'am" greeted an elegant, stoically looking guy as they entered. Sasuke nodded slightly as he made his way inside, followed closely by Sakura. _"He purposely brought me over to this expensive restaurant… I'm finish…"_ thought Sakura silently. They sat somewhere at the back, with many other foreign couples around them. Sakura felt a bit at ease since she wore decently to work that day as she never thought that she would enter such exclusive place for dinner. "Here's your menu, sir, ma'am…" said the waiter, as he gave them each a menu.

Sakura flipped the page and immediately was wide eyes. She almost let out a gasp. One, for the pricey food although it was still in her budget but it was still too much for her day spending. Two, for the menu name, it was in French. Luckily, Japanese explanation was written below each of the name. "A full course meal please, for me" said Sasuke, handing the menu over to the waiter with his eyes looking at Sakura. Somehow she was still hidden behind the menu that she held high over her face. Sakura gulped unconsciously as she was still looking for what is nice and yet still reasonably priced to eat. Both the waiter and Sasuke were now looking at the pinkette, waiting for her response. Frowning, Sakura handed the menu over, "Mm… _mesclun_ please." The waiter nodded slightly and left.

Sasuke looked at Sakura making the lady felt uncomfortable. To ease the weird feeling she had, she purposely threw her gaze away, towards the couples around them. The air around them was awkward and tense compared to other couples that were chatting to each other happily. They kept silent and only exchanged a few short stares. Moments later, their food came. Sakura ate her _mesclun_ salad slowly, and as modest as she could. Meanwhile, Sasuke started with his appetizer. As they ate in silent, none of them realized that a couple was coming their way.

"What a coincidence," said a guy, with a long jet black hair, "…to meet the young master of Uchiha in here. I'm honored". Both Sasuke and Sakura were startled. "Neji-sama…" greeted Sasuke, "Madam…" he greeted Neji's wife. "No need to be so formal," said Neji, then he turned his gaze towards Sakura, "By the way, who's the pretty lady here? Your girlfriend?" he asked. Sakura was stunned. Sasuke looked at the startled lady, he quickly answered, "Yes, she's my girlfriend." "Ehh?!" Sakura's eyes were widened in shock as she frowned at Sasuke, which somehow giving her a calm look. And immediately, Sakura composed herself again, she played along. "I see… nice to meet you, Miss" said Neji and his wife nodded to Sakura. The pinkette smiled to them. "Nice to meet you too" she replied.

"I'll get going, see you next time Sasuke. Send my regard to Fugaku-san" said Neji. Sasuke bowed slightly to them, followed instinctively by Sakura. As Neji and his wife were gone from their sight, secretly, both Sasuke and Sakura inhaled in relieve. They did not say it but as they exchanged gaze, they somehow relay the feeling to each other. Sasuke got back to his food again while Sakura had completely lost her appetite. She stared at the guy. "Good job, Sasuke-sama…" she stated, almost angrily, "…for getting me into trouble like this." Sasuke tilted his head a little, looking at Sakura. "What trouble?" he asked, slightly annoyed in his tone. Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm your girlfriend? Can't you just tell them the truth just now?" she stated. Sasuke took some moment observing the pinkette. "What's wrong with that? Every woman dreamed to be my girlfriend" he smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes in disbelief. Then suddenly her phone rang. "I need to take this, excuse me" she said as she got up and made her way to the washroom. Sasuke simply eyed her. Moments later, she returned and Sasuke had finished with his food. "I'll skip dessert" he said to the waiter. Sakura did not even finish her salad. Then, as Sakura was about to pay, Sasuke already gave the waiter his card. "I thought it's my treat?" she asked curiously. Sasuke replied her with a cold stare. "It's my win. Besides, I can't let you pay for me at a place like this" he said, blatantly. Sakura snorted. She could felt his ego and it is too big, she suffocated. _"Damn you rich guy!"_ she thought.

Then they left the restaurant. Sakura followed Sasuke closely to the sidewalk, until the guy stopped and turned towards her. "Want me to flag a taxi?" he asked. Sakura was utterly shocked. Not that Sakura wanted him to drive her home but she never expecting that he was this heartless… not to mention, cold. _"He could have asked me differently though"_ she thought as she bit her inner cheeks in annoyance. "N-no… someone will pick me up…" replied Sakura. And right at that moment, a big bike stopped by the sidewalk. Sakura pointed to it. "There, I'll get going now. Thank you for the dinner" she said, as she bowed slightly and left. Sasuke eyed the lady and looked at the guy with the big bike, wearing a black leather jacket with a matching helmet. He could not see the guy's face but he had an instinct that it was Sakura's boyfriend.

**xoxoxox**

The next morning, Sakura was about to go to the entrance when a car stopped in front of the lobby and out came Sasuke. He passed the car key to the valet. Sakura looked at him as he walked pass her, with no greeting nor a smile, as if Sakura was not there to begin with. The lady just stood there, feeling as if she just got dumped. _"Damn bastard"_ she thought silently.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I sincerely apologize. I was on a short holiday, so I literally left all behind. So, I managed to put this chapter up and hope you like it. Just wanna give some hint, this will be a beginning of something new. Happy reading!**

**\- Sasuke's car, AMG C63. Look it up.**

**\- ****Mesclun salad does exist! Google it up!**


	4. Steal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Only the plot in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Steal**

**xoxoxox**

The phone vibrated on the desk with its screen light glowing thrice demanding for Sasuke's attention. His fingers stopped typing on the keyboard and his eyes trailed to the phone. The small disturbance managed to catch his attention somehow as he picked it up. Silently, he read the text message that made his eyebrows rose slightly. As if it was not so important, Sasuke put the phone back down and continued his work. And then it was time for him to go home, he gazed at the wall clock across of his seat. Sasuke tidied up his desk, turning off his desktop and putting some files in stack, neatly. Then he put on his coat and left the office. Sasuke looked calm although his mind kept on thinking of the text message he received earlier. He smiled slightly at the thought.

As the elevator reached the ground floor, Sasuke walked out, while being eyed by his employees at the lobby, with them bowing their heads towards him in respect. A feeling of pride filled his chest. He somehow looks so calm and walked pass them with almost zero emotion, making him appear more arrogant rather than cool. He went out of the lobby through the main rotating glass door, as his car was outside, with the valet standing next to it. Sasuke went over to his car, took the key from the valet and drove away.

**xoxoxox**

Later that night, Sasuke was at a karaoke place, somewhere in the city with his close friends, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino. It was Chouji's turn to sing and he sang terribly as he was slightly intoxicated after drinking three glasses of sake. The others simply cheered him on, although he sounded like a madman going on rampage rather than singing. Sasuke did not joined them in singing but he was there only to kill time and having some booze. "Hey, teme… why don't you sing after this?" asked Naruto, well, for the tenth times. Sasuke knew the blondie was not really in his correct mind, "Nope, idiot. And for the next time you gonna ask, still no" answered Sasuke. Naruto looked at him frowning, as his head was pounding from the sake he drank.

Then Naruto got up, being eyed by Sasuke. "Where are you going?" asked Sasuke, looking at his unsteady friend. "Toilet…" muttered Naruto as he left the room. He went out and closed the door behind him, completely muting Chouji's wail. As Naruto walked towards the toilet that was located at the other end of the hallway, he had to walk pass the other karaoke rooms. After he finished, he left and as he stepped out of the men's washroom, he was stunned at what he saw. A lady was walking _towards_ him with the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. Naruto's eyes immediately widened in astonishment, and his jaw dropped making him gaping slightly while his eyes followed the lady's movement. And she walked pass him –unnoticing him- as she entered the ladies' washroom. Naruto's heart was racing at the sight of the pretty lady although he knew that the lady was actually going to the washroom.

**xoxoxox**

The room was filled with cheers and laughter of slightly drunk Kiba as Chouji finished his awfully sang love song. Except Shikamaru, as he was too lazy to even clap his hands and Sasuke, as it was his nature of being quiet and Shino as usual, the master of being invisible. Then Naruto entered the room again, with his right hand grabbed tightly on his shirt at his chest, worrying Sasuke. "What's wrong with you?" asked Sasuke as Naruto sat next to him. The blondie was wide eyes and he looked surprise while breathing heavily. Sasuke frowned at him. "I can't breathe…" muttered Naruto as he now shifted his gaze towards Sasuke. "What?!" stated Sasuke, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. As he was about to alarm the others, Naruto grabbed on his sleeve, "She… she just stole my heart…" he said, almost whispering. The Uchiha frowned deeply at his friend's statement and he tried to decipher his words. "How am I supposed to breathe if she just stole… my heart?" continued Naruto, turning his gaze into space, as if he was imagining things.

Sasuke clenched his teeth in annoyance as he then figured the real meaning of Naruto's so-called _suffering_. "_Baka_. It was just a woman, isn't it?" stated Sasuke, turning away slightly as he almost thought that Naruto really had trouble breathing. "Not just a woman, she's a goddess" replied Naruto. Sasuke ignored him and drank up his sake. "…hair flows like the seed of dandelion, being blown away in the air by the wind… as pink as her tiny lips…" Naruto continued to talk as Sasuke peeked slightly at him. "…her eyes, yes, her eyes are the prettiest thing I've ever seen. Glimmering under the light… brilliant green against the dark light…" said Naruto. Sasuke almost spew out his drink, he turned to the blondie. "What?" he muttered. A flash of his pink-haired employee went across his mind. _"It can't be Sakura"_ Sasuke thought. Unconsciously, he shook his head slightly in disbelief. "I wonder if I will ever see her again…" Naruto pouted a little, inhaling deeply before letting out a long sigh.

Sasuke smirked at his friend. "What if she has a boyfriend?" he asked. Naruto scowled a bit while he was thinking of the possibility, before he grin widely seconds later. "Nahh… a boyfriend is nothing. Naruto-sama here will melt any woman's heart!" he said to himself, proudly, ending it with a chuckle. Sasuke stared at him for some moment before he tore away.

**xoxoxox**

Sakura threw the wet tissue into the bin, as she stared into the mirror, widening her eyes. She looked intensely at her own reflection, specifically her tired-looking emerald eyes, as she realized that they were bloodshot. Letting out a sigh, she took her phone and made a call. After the short call, Sakura turned around to leave, when a colleague entered. "Midori-san" stated Sakura to the lady. "Ah, Sakura-san… I'm going home after this. My brother will fetch me up" said Midori. Sakura nodded to her as she too, was thinking of leaving soon. "Me too, Midori-san. But I'm still waiting for someone to fetch me…" replied Sakura as she eyed Midori putting on some lip gloss to her naturally pink lips. "So, I guess I'm going back to the others" said Sakura as she left the washroom, with Midori nodding to her slightly.

It was almost midnight. Just an hour after Shikamaru left, with an excuse that Temari was scolding him to go home, Sasuke excused himself by telling his friends that he had a meeting tomorrow morning, and yet he was true. He left the room with deep sigh as he closed the door behind him, leaving the noise filled room, as Kiba was singing to his heart content. Sasuke made his way out of the place and as he stepped outside of the building, something caught his attention. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed slightly without intention as his steps too, slowed down, while his gaze locked onto a guy leaning on a big bike by the roadside. Sasuke remembered the bike from somewhere and now he could saw the guy's face clearly, as the guy removed his helmet. The guy was clearly waiting for someone. _"Sakura's boyfriend"_ Sasuke thought. _"So, Sakura is really here…"_ he could not help it but to believe that the lady in Naruto's description was really his pink-haired employee.

**.**

**_The next day_**

**.**

Sasuke walked towards his office after a meeting that morning, with Rie bowing slightly to him. "Sasuke-sama… Naruto-sama is waiting for you" said the secretary. Sasuke nodded to her before he entered his office. "Hey, Sasuke!" greeted Naruto with his usual cheery tone. "Hn. I guess you're just slacking off again?" mentioned Sasuke as he peeked on the blondie, while walking over to his seat. Naruto snorted a little at the comment as he went to sit in front of Sasuke. "Of course not. I wouldn't be here without my father's permission" said Naruto, crossing his arms. "Whatever you say, Naruto. But what brings you here?" asked Sasuke in return. "The lady last night…" said Naruto with his grin grew wider and he seems excited, "…she's one of your employee, do you know that?". Sasuke was stunned at the blondie's statement, his eyebrows rose slightly. "How do you know?" he asked, although he knew that Naruto was right.

"Hahaha…" Naruto put on his happy face as he leaned back on his seat, still crossing his arms. "Luck is on my side, Sasuke! Last night, when I was about to leave, I met one of your staff… umm… I don't remember his name" stated Naruto while Sasuke frowned at him, indicating his uncertainty and right away, Naruto brushed it off. "Thus, I asked him about the lady and yeah… she's one of your staff here! How lucky I am, huh!" he said, elatedly. "Sakura huh?" muttered Sasuke but loud enough to make Naruto jumped off his seat. "Yeah, Sakura… that's her name!" stated Naruto in joy. "Hmph…" Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes. "What's with that face?!" asked Naruto in annoyance, slamming his hands on the desk, earning a skeptical look from Sasuke.

"You won't have a chance…" said Sasuke, still smirking to his friend. Naruto frowned at him deeply. "Why do you say so?" asked the blondie in curiosity. "She's taken" said Sasuke. And silent quickly fell upon them as Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke with his pupils dilated in shocked, in doubt; as if he could see something behind Sasuke or through Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed seeing that Naruto was dazed, so he cleared his throat purposely and said, "She has a boyfriend". Naruto snapped back to reality, he grinned. "Like I've said, a boyfriend means nothing. I don't give a damn!" said Naruto in confidence. Sasuke smirked at his friend's antics.

**xoxoxox**

"What should I wear for our anniversary dinner?" asked Ino, pouting a bit as she clung onto Sai's arm. The pale skin guy smiled at his girlfriend. "Anything will suit you best" he said, smiling brightly. Ino blushed and giggled a little as she always knew that Sai will speak of things that are honey to her ears. Then her eyes wandered around, she saw something that caught her attention. It was a purple colored knee-length dress, with some silver embroidery at the neckline. Ino let go off Sai's hand and rushed towards the dress, that made Sai gaped in surprise. He smiled at his girlfriend. "What do you think of this one?" she asked excitedly. Sai could saw sparkles in her eyes and that will always be the reason he falls in love with her. "I'm sure it will look good on you, Ino. Anything you want…" he said. "Sai-kun… I'm gonna try it on!" said Ino as she took the dress and head over to the fitting room, with Sai smiling and nodding to her.

The guy just waited somewhere outside, at the ladies department as any good boyfriend will do. "Sweet talker, so that's how you fool the ladies, huh" said a voice coming from Sai's back. "You think they're just toys isn't it? They melt because of your sweet words…" said the voice again and now it was beside him. Sai turned to the voice and saw a guy standing next to him, looking at him with a cold stare. Instinctively, Sai looked around and realized that there was no one else except him. "Pardon me?" asked Sai as he shot a curious stare at the guy, while observing him. _"Who's this guy anyway?"_ he thought. Sai was pretty sure that he never knew the guy before. "Don't think that you can fool all those ladies with your foul talking for long…" mentioned the guy before he left, leaving Sai wondering who he was and what was he talking about.

"Sai-kun… what do you think?" asked Ino as she came out from the fitting room, showing-off her dress. Sai turned to look at her, although he was still a bit confused by the guy, he put on his usual wide smile. "Ino, you look gorgeous…" he commented.

**xoxoxox**

The day went on and Sasuke was on his way to the lobby, until he saw a certain guy with a big bike at the sidewalk, obviously was waiting for someone. Sasuke took his time walking down the stairs while eyeing the guy and being eyed back. Except that the guy was looking at Sasuke in curiosity, if not, surprise. "Sai, sorry… am I late?" said a voice, coming from Sasuke's back. It was Sakura's voice. Sasuke stopped at his place, turned slightly, as Sakura walked pass him. At that split second, Sasuke suddenly grabbed on Sakura's hand and pulled her away. "Ahh… w-what?" the lady gasped as she was almost stumble on her feet, while being dragged away in force to somewhere. Sakura was wide eyes, with her mouth gaped a little, as she looked at her 'kidnapper'. "Wa-wait! Sasuke-sama?" she frantically tried to release herself from his grip, while at the same time looking at Sai. Seeing the act in front of him, Sai was utterly shocked. "Hey, stop it!" he yelled but fell on deaf ears, since Sasuke kept on pulling Sakura with him, towards his car.

Even the valet was terrified at what he saw but in no power to do anything, he gave the car key to Sasuke with trembling hand. Sasuke, without wasting any time, forced Sakura to enter the car and, being panicked, Sakura followed his order. Then Sasuke too, entered the car and drove away, leaving Sai feeling pathetic. Sakura turned her head to look at the stunned Sai through the back windscreen, before she shifted towards her boss. "What's going on?! He's waiting for me just now!" yelled Sakura, mostly in anxiety rather than anger. "Buckle up" Sasuke simply said, totally brushing off the lady's worries. Sakura bit her bottom lip in annoyance as she pulled the seatbelt and buckled up. "Sasuke! Stop the car this instance!" she said, with her voice raised and purposely removing the 'sama' suffix as to show her determination. Somehow, Sasuke did not flinch at all.

Rage fired up inside of Sakura's heart, she could felt her blood boiled as her whole body suddenly feeling warm, while she watched the guy next to her that was so calm, so compose. "What's all this?!" she yelled again. "You'll thank me later" said Sasuke. "What?!" asked Sakura in total disbelief. She could not imagine herself thanking him for such an act, besides having Sai being left behind, not knowing what exactly had happened. But neither was she. Sakura was breathing hard and again, she turned to look at Sai and as she expected, the guy was tailing them. Sasuke too, somehow knew about this by looking at the rear view mirror, he accelerated. "Stop the car!" yelled Sakura as she now unconsciously hitting Sasuke's left arm in response to her nervousness, maybe because of the speed or because of her worry for Sai.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and gripped harder at the steering as to endure the lady's hits and yells. "That guy… he's not like what you think he is!" replied Sasuke with anger in his tone as he glared at Sakura. The brief moment of them being eyes to eyes, sent chill down Sakura's spine, that she stopped hitting him. "What are you saying?" she muttered with cracked voice and eyebrows furrowed deeply. Sasuke was now focusing on the road again, also frowning deeply and looked completely annoyed. Sai sped up and overtook the car. "Shit!" cursed Sasuke under his breath suddenly, and Sakura immediately turned her attention to the road, while she secured herself onto her seat as Sasuke stepped on the brake forcefully. "Stoppp!" screamed Sakura and she shut her eyes as Sai was stopping right in front of them, in the middle of the highway. A few cars were honking at them.

With no other choice, Sasuke immediately resort to the emergency lane and stopped his car. Sakura was breathing heavily and she could felt her heart beating in her mouth from the sudden turn of events. Sasuke too, was nervous; he touched Sakura's hand and immediately being shoved away by the pinkette. "Are you… alright?" he asked with mix feeling of guilt, scare and relieve lingered in him. Sakura turned to him furiously and screamed, "You jerk! Unlock the door!". Sasuke unlocked the door and instantly Sakura opened it and got out of the car. "Are you okay?" asked Sakura anxiously as Sai too, removed his helmet and walked towards Sakura. They hugged each other. Sakura muffled herself onto Sai's chest as the guy held the trembling lady in his arms. Sasuke too, came out of the car, he watched silently.

"Do you want to die?" asked Sasuke annoyingly. Sai angrily looked at Sasuke and he immediately recognized him from the day at the mall. "You! You pulled the stunt first! What are you trying to do?!" he asked with mix feelings of scare and confuse. Sasuke, still frowning, walked closer towards them. "I was trying to save you…" he said to Sakura. The lady pulled herself together again, although she was still trembling a little. She wiped off her tears and turned to Sasuke. Now she stood in between the guys, she gave Sasuke a furious glare. "Explain to me!" she nudged angrily at Sasuke's chest. "I'm just trying to protect you" he said in deep clear voice. Sakura snorted. "But I almost die in there!" she said, pointing at the car. "And you almost kill Sai!" she continued, now pointing at Sai.

Sasuke kept silent as he frowned at her. Sakura's lips trembled holding back her tears. "You don't know what I'm trying to do. That guy is not what you think he is" said Sasuke, peeking on Sai slightly. "What are you talking about?" asked Sakura as nothing that Sasuke said make sense to her right now. Sasuke held both of Sakura's shoulder and looked deeply into her making the lady wavered for a moment. "Sakura, listen to me. That guy is a bast—" and Sasuke was stopped abruptly as Sakura raised her hand and slapped his face impulsively as a response to his statement. Sakura gasped at what she just did, putting her fingers over her lips. Her palm was stinging in pain indicating of how hard she actually slapped her own boss that his left cheek was now turning pinkish.

Slowly, Sasuke turned to her again, glaring at her. And that made Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "Fine" said Sasuke and left. Sakura was still gaping, eyeing Sasuke as he walked over to his car. The engine roared and tires screeching as the car drove away. All the things that had just happened made Sakura felt bad, confuse and scared. Unconsciously, tears rolled down her cheeks. Sai put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, making her shuddered, wiping off all her thought of the events. "Are you okay?" he asked.

* * *

**A/N: With Naruto manga now officially ended, I also want to convey my thousands of thanks to Kishimoto-sensei for his masterpiece. This manga means a lot to me, I've grown up with it for 13 years (been a fan since 2001). But I will never let it die here, since more projects related to this manga is coming! Etc: the new era project. I'm looking forward to it in full force! And, since most of my OTPs were now CANON, I can sit back and enjoy my tea (jokes!). Hooray to sasusaku, naruhina, saino!**

**Anyway, this new chapter is now up, so happy reading! **


	5. Across the Road

**Disclaimer: I don't own narutoverse. Only the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Across the Road**

**XOXOXOX**

Sasuke pulled off in front of a suburban house, parking his car at the sidewalk. Coming out of the car, with a striped colorful paper bag in his hand, Sasuke walked over to the main door. A wooden nameplate was hanged at the door with 'Uchiha' carved on it. He pressed the doorbell and waited calmly. Just a short moment later, the door was opened. A lady with shoulder-length dark brown hair stood at the door, smiling at him. "Ah, Sasuke-kun? Come in…" she said. Sasuke drew a slight smile on his lips. "Thank you, Yuki nee-san" he said as he went inside. "I'll tell Itachi-kun that you're here. Ah— there he is…" said Yuki, pointing to the stairs. A guy went down the stairs, eyeing Sasuke on his way. A young boy was cuddling to him in his arms. "Sasuke…" he stated. "Nii-san, hi…" greeted Sasuke while removing his shoes. "I'm going to prepare some tea. So you guys can go to the living room and chat" said Yuki as she went to the kitchen. Itachi then led Sasuke to the living room.

"Have a seat, Sasuke" said Itachi while he himself was still standing, cooing his son. Sasuke put the paper bag that he brought on the coffee table. "Here, a present for Satoshi" he said, smiling at the little boy. Itachi looked upon his younger brother and then he waved Satoshi's little arm slightly in the air towards Sasuke. "Bad uncle… you didn't come for my first birthday last night… I'm mad…" said Itachi; baby-talking, pretending that it was Satoshi talking to Sasuke. It did make Sasuke smirked in amusement at his brother's fatherly behavior. Even the little boy giggled. "So, why didn't you come? I bet you've forgotten it…" said Itachi, now sitting on the couch across of Sasuke. "I'm sorry. I didn't forget about it" said Sasuke, ending in a low sigh. "I bought this gift yesterday at the mall and thought of coming here afterwards, but—" he stopped as an image of a certain pink-haired lady came across his mind, yelling and slapping him. "…something came up. So I can't make it" he continued. Itachi's eyebrows rose at the explanation, giving a doubtful look at Sasuke.

"It's true…" muttered Sasuke. He knew it sounded more like an awful excuse rather than an explanation. Sighing a little, Itachi nodded. "If you say so… but I'm glad that you don't actually forgotten it…" said Itachi, smiling slightly. Then Yuki came with some drinks and rice crackers, somewhat lifting up the dull atmosphere.

**XOXOXOX**

Meanwhile, somewhere along the sidewalk in the city, Sakura and Ino went out together for their girls' day out. "It's been awhile since we last went out together" said Sakura. "Yeah! We've all been busy with our works. I just hope we can go out like this more often" stated Ino cheerily. "No problem! Anytime you wanna go out for some drinks, I'm in" replied Sakura. Ino nodded to her, with her smile kept intact the whole time, since Sakura met her earlier that day. She could sense the happiness radiating from Ino. "So, how was the anniversary dinner last night?" asked Sakura. And it made Ino elated even more, she almost squeal right there, right at the moment, in the sea of people. "Sakura! I'm itching to tell you about it and was waiting for you to ask me!" said Ino excitedly as she tugged Sakura's wrist. "I felt like a princess last night! You wouldn't believe it! Let's talk inside" said Ino, bringing Sakura somewhere. And they entered a small coffee shop.

As they settled somewhere in the café, they ordered a drink. And Ino could not hold her feelings any longer, with her grin grew wider, she leaned closer over the table towards Sakura. The pink-haired lady was now frowning with a forced smile on her face. "So, what happened?" asked Sakura to her friend. "He brought me over to one of the famous Italian restaurant; I guess you know it…" Ino started out. "…then we were at the top floor, with the view of the city. It was amazing! I mean, the night view was amazing!" said Ino, squealed a little. "And the weather was fine too…" added Sakura in between. Ino nodded excitedly. "Yeah, and… and… guess what? He booked the entire outdoor seats for the night! Can you believe it?! It's like, we actually own the place!" stated Ino and she literally squealed this time. And even Sakura was now sharing the same level of excitement as she was. "No way! He's so sweet!" stated Sakura, wide eyes.

"Yes way, Sakura!" said Ino and every eyes in the café were now looking at the two best friends. "There's even a group of musician came and played for us while we're having the candlelight dinner…" Ino then exhaled in happiness as she relived the memories in her head. "So romantic!" commented Sakura. "You bet it! And most importantly, after the dinner…" said Ino. Then she shut her eyes while smiling brightly, she raised her left hand, showing a four carat of shining gold diamond ring. Sakura was gaping in delight. "Oh my God, Ino! He proposed to you?!" she said and they both squealed excitedly. Ino simply nodded as she had no better way to express her feelings, and it was clearly written on her face. "I'm truly happy for you. You're so lucky, Ino" said Sakura as she too, shared Ino's joy.

Ino smiled happily. "Thank you, Sakura. You're another person that had known about this, after my parents" she said. "You're welcome, Ino. I've never thought that it'll be this long. Well, we've been together since high school" said Sakura that made Ino thinking. "Umm… yeah. I never thought that Sai has a crush on me last time" said Ino with a chuckle, "Since we're best friends, you know… like best friends forever…" she added. Sakura nodded in agreement, "Yes, and we always thought that Sai was geeky, with his sketch book around…" commented Sakura as they both resorted to a laugh. "I envy you… I've never had a boyfriend before" muttered Sakura, sighing a little. Ino pouted. "What are you saying? You now have plenty of choices at the office" stated Ino and that somehow made Sakura frowned. "You can find among your colleagues… or maybe, your boss" Ino continued, with her cheeky smile. Somehow the word 'boss' made Sakura shuddered as it reminded her of Sasuke.

"Ah, talking about your work…" Ino put a finger on her chin as if she was thinking of something. "…Sai told me something about you being kidnapped by a guy! Who was it?" asked Ino, frowning, with eyes full of worry. Sakura grimaced and sighed deeply. "He's my boss…" she muttered. "Ehhh?" Ino gave her a questioning look.

**XOXOXOX**

"You're late!" scowled Naruto. Kiba smiled as he paced up towards Sasuke and Naruto that were waiting for him. "_Gomen_… I was stuck in a traffic jam" said Kiba, scratching behind his head. "Whatever… So, where's Shikamaru and Chouji?" asked Naruto. "Shikamaru can't join us today. And Chouji will come a bit later, he has things to do" explained Kiba. Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Then they entered the karaoke place. As they turned at the corner of the hallway, a door that was right in front of them suddenly opened. Sasuke was shocked as the guy that was at the door, was somewhat familiar. It was the bike guy. And the guy too, was shocked to see him. They both stopped and stared at each other. Realizing the awkward situation, Naruto looked at the guy too. "What's wrong teme? Do you know him?" he asked. Then to the blondie's surprise, he saw _something_ more interesting, that he unconsciously walked into the room.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke called out to Naruto and instinctively followed him. Sakura was sitting inside of the karaoke room, when Naruto entered and was smiling at her. Sasuke hesitated at first in following the blondie and now he regretted it when he saw Sakura. The pinkette was speechless and even more surprised when her boss entered the room. "Sas-Sasuke-sama?" she muttered. "Ah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke's friend" greeted Naruto somehow, taking his place next to Sakura. Sai was still at the door, gaping at the guys. Then, Kiba too, entered the room. "I'm Kiba… Nice to meet you" he smiled slightly, and then took a seat next to Naruto. "Why are you here?" asked Sakura and the question was intentionally for Sasuke. "Sorry, but can we join you guys here? Since you're Sasuke's colleague, right?" asked Naruto as his eyes shifted between Sai and Sakura.

Sakura looked at Sai. The pale guy simply shrugged. "I guess… it's fine" replied Sakura, sighing. Naruto was relieved. "Thank you! The more people, the more fun we'll have!" he said. Sakura simply nodded to him, "Y-you're right…" she replied. "Great then!" stated Naruto, excitedly. Sasuke stayed silent as he could not believe that he was there to begin with. "Umm… Sakura, I'm going to get the drinks now. Will you be okay?" asked Sai, worryingly. "I'll be fine" replied Sakura, giving him a slight smile. Then Sai went away, with Naruto silently peeked on him. Naruto wondered if Sai is Sakura's boyfriend as told by Sasuke. Sakura felt awkward at the situation, she smiled at the blondie. "So, I guess I'm starting…" said Kiba, breaking the silent as he browsed through the songs book.

"So, Sakura-chan… which department are you at?" asked Naruto, trying to make a conversation. "Editing department…" replied Sakura simply, although she grimaced inwardly at him for the 'chan' suffix. "I see…" Naruto nodded as he kept in mind to ask Sasuke later about it. Then they kept silent for awhile when Kiba started singing. They were all feeling tensed, especially Sasuke. And he was trying so hard to not make any eye contact with Sakura. The sight of Sakura somehow fumed the discomfort in his chest. While Sakura too, unconsciously, glancing at Sasuke every now and then. She had the urge to ask him regarding his action the day before. "Sakura-chan… you're so pretty" complimented Naruto, out of the blue. It made Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned his gaze towards them. Sakura too, blinking at Naruto in surprise. "I'm being honest, you know… so, I guess a pretty lady like you must have a boyfriend?" he asked purposely.

Sakura let out a short chuckle at the blondie's blunt question. It made her heart filled with discomfort. "Hm… No, I don't have a boyfriend" replied Sakura eventually. Naruto thought for awhile as he remembered about what Sasuke was saying but this is Sakura herself admitting; so he was feeling glad. "Wow, really?! So, I still have a chance, isn't it?" he said while throwing his usual shining grin. Sasuke snorted at Sakura's answer. He suddenly remembered that Sakura used to lie to her mother about the dinner date. So, he had the idea that Sakura was actually lying to Naruto about it. Then, Sai returned, with some drinks on a tray. Sai could not help it but kept on exchanging gazes with Sasuke as soon as he entered. Somehow, he kept calm. "So, Ino is still not coming yet?" asked Sai. Sakura shook her head.

Meanwhile, Kiba was still at it, the others were just sitting back and relax. Only that Naruto kept on chatting with Sakura. Suddenly, the door was opened and a lady with light blonde hair came in. "Ino…" stated Sakura in joy. Ino was somehow shocked at the other people that she did not know. She took a seat next to Sai and immediately, she clung to the guy's arm. "Sai-kun… sorry I'm late. Everyone, sorry…" she said, sweetly. However, Sasuke frowned at Ino and Sai; he gave a quick glance at Sakura. Unfortunately, Sakura was not noticing his gaze. "Who are these guys?" asked Ino. Sakura sighed a little but she knew she had to introduce them anyway. "This is Naruto, Kiba… and at the end there is my boss, Sasuke" said Sakura. "Hi…" greeted Naruto. Ino then gasped at the sight of Sasuke. Not only because of his handsome face but the fact that he is Sakura's boss, that is. "Ehhh?" Ino gaped, shifting her gaze in between Sasuke and Sakura. She practically remembered that Sakura's so-called 'kidnapper' was her boss.

**XOXOXOX**

The situation and the new founded realization made Sasuke felt discomfort. He excused himself and left the room. "Hey, Naruto… how about Chouji? Have you told him about this room?" asked Kiba, suddenly. "Ah, yeah… I have" answered Naruto and Kiba nodded at him. "Sakura-chan, another one of our friend will be joining us too. Is it okay?" asked Naruto as he turned to the pinkette again. Nodding slightly, Sakura replied, "Yeah, fine. No problem, right guys?". She purposely asked Sai and Ino. The couple simply nodded at her. Inwardly, Sakura felt that their space was intruded by Sasuke's friends. Then suddenly, Sakura's phone rang. It was a text message. Silently she read it and her eyes widened before she sighed deeply.

"I need to go out for awhile" said Sakura. Naruto simply nodded at her. "What's wrong?" asked Ino when Sakura got up. "To the washroom… excuse me…" said Sakura, and then she left. As soon as she stepped out of the room, Sasuke was there, waiting for her. "Where did you get my number?" Sakura immediately spat. Sasuke snorted at her. "Hn. It wasn't that hard to look for" he simply replied. "Come, we talk outside" said the boss as he led the way. Again, feeling defeated, Sakura followed him. "So, what is it?" asked Sakura, instinctively crossing her arms. Sasuke thought for awhile with his brows frowned deeply. "Explain to me" he said. Sakura raised an eyebrow at this, "Explain what?" she asked in return. The guy in front of Sakura did not seem so please about something, and yet, she was right. "Your friends just now… are they a couple? Really a couple?" asked Sasuke. Amused, Sakura's eyes widened. She really had a hard time not to laugh out loud but she managed to let out a sigh.

"Yeah, why?" asked Sakura, eyeing Sasuke. And the Uchiha seems troubled, he kept on looking away. Then, as Sakura's mind came clear of the other day chasing scene, it proved to her of something. "You! You've made a mistake, don't you?!" spat Sakura, nudging at Sasuke's chest while getting closer and closer towards him. The guilt and shame that built up on Sasuke's chest made him unable of making up any excuses, so he simply stepped backward. "Answer me! I don't know what you're thinking but clearly you've done some stupid thing!" said Sakura, raising her voice a little. Sasuke was rather annoyed at her for lashing out on him like that; he grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!" Sakura spat as she was struggling from his grab.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Naruto. Both Sasuke and Sakura were stunned; they immediately turned towards Naruto's voice. And they met the blondie's curious eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there readers! I can't wait to post this chapter, because of two reasons: 1, I've finished it too early and 2, this story will take a break for TWO weeks. Yeah, two weeks. I'm thinking of giving this story a break while I go on with the next chapters. Other stories will be updated as usual, however. So, tell me what you think. Just to give another hint, this chapter marked the end of this arc, and new arc will start at chapter 6 and I'm working on it. I just want to make sure that I'm always ahead of time on updating this. Sorry in advance for any mistakes at all regarding the spelling/grammar, I admit that I'm a careless person. Anyway, happy reading! See you in this story for another two weeks!**


	6. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only the story plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Surprise**

**XOXOXOX**

Naruto's curious eyes turned to surprise as Sasuke pulled Sakura towards him. The pull was rough and forceful, that Sakura was literally thrown to his chest. Her breath caught in her throat the second she cuddled to him; touching his toned chest as her hand was _accidentally_ placed on top of those muscles. His masculine smell lulled her, making Sakura forgot for the mere seconds of what she was supposed to do. When realization started to kick some sense back into her, Sakura's eyes shot open, she fought Sasuke's grasp around her shoulder but failed. "Wha—" the pinkette was stunned as his grip tightened, forcing her to stay close to him. "Naruto, I want to tell you something…" Sasuke smiled, "…this is my girlfriend" he said. His words felt like a boulder, crashing down on Sakura, weighing her down. "What?" she muttered, sending a curious stare at the Uchiha. And Naruto too, was dumbfounded, he froze at his place. "Teme— why don't you tell me?!" he said.

Agreeing with Naruto's question and frustration, Sakura shot another furious glare at Sasuke. "Yeah, this is ridicu—" and she was hushed by Sasuke as he put a finger over her lips. Her eyes widened. Sasuke shook slightly at her, as if he was trying to tell her something but, immediately, Sakura swatted his hand away. "Don't you hush m—" and again, Sakura was muted. But this time, it was his lips. Sakura's eyes widened at the surprise kiss and his lips were brushing at hers ever so softly. She was petrified and so was Naruto, while his jaw hit the floor. The kiss was short and a mere peck, but enough to make Sakura's mind went around the place. And Naruto, maybe raging a fire. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, with a smirked on his face, staring into Sakura's shocked eyes. The pinkette put her trembling fingers on her lips, where the feeling of Sasuke's lips still lingered.

"What's all this?" muttered Naruto, exchanging gaze in between Sasuke and Sakura. Still smirking, Sasuke glanced at the stunned pinkette. "She just won't stop talking if I don't do that…" he said, ever so casually. Less that he knew, the kiss was Sakura's first –_he_ was her first kiss. "Bastard…" said Sakura under her breath with rainbows of emotion swirling in her chest. But the 'bastard' ignored her and simply walked away. As Sasuke walked pass Naruto, he stopped, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm just joking… No worry, she's all yours" he said. Naruto was totally baffled by the situation. And Sakura did not help at all in clearing the confusion; she yelled instead, "Sasuke, you jerk!"

**XOXOXOX**

In her room, Sakura trashed around. Her blanket was jumbled on the floor while she hit her pillow with all her might. "Jerk! Bastard! You bastard…!" was all that left her tiny lips as she landed her fists on the pillow. She was purposely imagining that the pillow was actually Sasuke's face. Then she stopped as the memory of the kiss ran through her mind. She blushed deep red. "Jerrkkk!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and hit the pillow again. Definitely, Sakura could not get her boss' face out of her head and it is tormenting her; well, in a weird way. She could not decide whether it was anger or joy, but what she knew was, Sasuke had completely turned her life upside down. Meanwhile, Mebuki was frowning at her daughter that was acting strange since evening. _"I hope she's okay…"_ she thought, silently stood at Sakura's door.

**x**

**The next day**

**x**

Sakura was typing diligently on the keyboard, reading through thousands of text, making sure that none of the mistakes escaped her eyes. _'…The taichou would hate it if he spotted any mistake at all'_. Yeah, she still remembered the words that Tenten said. She kept it in her mind all the time while she was doing her editing. And the _taichou_, she secretly thought that _he _was Sasuke himself. Damn him! It was always him, the –handsome– prick. Sakura bit her bottom lip slightly at the mention of the 'prick' by her inner-Sakura. Handsome, yet annoyingly pain in the ass! That was what she thought, and the kiss—

'Ringgg…'

The phone rang and it startled Sakura. She sighed before answering it. "Yes, speaking" she said, almost lazily. _Speaking of the devil!_ She thought, as her eyes shot opened when she heard the 'prick' –Sasuke's voice at the end of the line. Like usual, he was asking for her to see him, out of the blue. Sakura clenched her jaw as she hung up. She saved her works in the desktop and got up from her seat. "Where're you going?" asked Tenten. Sakura turned to the lady and smiled, "To meet the boss…" she said. Tenten nodded to her. "I guess he just like to see you…" she said in a whisper, then smiling awkwardly. "Yeah, to see me and make me suffer" replied Sakura cynically, before she left the office. Tenten simply smile at her reply.

**XOXOXOX**

Minutes later, knocks was heard on the door before it was opened slightly. A pink-haired lady entered. Sasuke looked at Sakura blankly; letting the lady to step closer to his table, with his gaze never falter from her. Sakura somehow averted his stare by looking at his nose or lips –well, maybe not his lips, she thought, as it reminded her of their first kiss, _her_ first kiss for Godsake! "_Damn him for stealing my first kiss!"_ she thought and the tingling feeling came again upon her soft, plump pinkish lips. So she tried to stare at any of his other features, as long as it was not his blank onyx eyes –and lips- that were tantalizing her. If the blank dark onyx of his is the sea, she would have drowned by now; despite she was a pretty good swimmer. And then a realization hit her, Sasuke was not alone in the room –_she _was not alone with Sasuke. _"And why would I want to be alone with him anyway?"_ her inner-self spat. Apparently, a blond guy was sitting in front of Sasuke, and was smiling to her, eyeing her from the moment she entered the room.

"Hi, Sakura-chan" greeted Naruto. Sakura smiled at him in return as her heart started to beat crazily out of nothing. She then stood in front of the boss' desk, next to Naruto. "Yes, Sasuke-sama? I actually thinking of meeting you too, today" she said, and her inner-self cheered in joy that she somehow managed to pull a tough face against his colder one.

Hearing the determination in her voice, Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "I see. Then lady's first" he said, almost smirking. Sakura inhaled a short breath before starting but Naruto's presence was not appropriate for her to say anything that she had in her heart for the moment. She peeked on Naruto and obviously, just like Sasuke too, he was curious of what she had to say. And that made Sakura even more uncomfortable. She sighed inwardly. "No, not now…" she frowned slightly. "It's about work, so I guess we'll talk privately next time" she said –she lied, and Sasuke caught that. But he let her slipped this one. "Okay, then let me talk" he said. Sakura nodded slightly in agreement. Then Sasuke tapped his index finger lightly onto something on the desk. Sakura looked at it and it was an envelope. "It's for you, personally from Naruto" said Sasuke, shifting his gaze from Sakura then his friend.

Sakura's eyes were widening in surprise, if not; wonder as she turned her gaze towards that ever grinning Naruto. "For… me?" she muttered. "Yeah, take it. And see what's inside" said Naruto, giving his assurance smile. Sakura took the envelope that was printed with the Uchiha and Uzumaki's seal. She then peeked inside before she took a card out. "A cruise… ticket?" she muttered with her eyebrows raised. A lot of question marks written on her face at that moment, with her lips pouted a little and head tilted slightly, in which Naruto found it adorable. "You saw it right. This coming weekend, our companies will be launching the first trip for our cruise ship. So, I thought of inviting one of the lovely ladies I've known for this special event" said Naruto. And Sakura smiled awkwardly at his words. "Pardon me?" she managed to utter. "You, I'm inviting you, Sakura-chan" Naruto repeated.

And Sakura inner-self repeatedly slammed her head to the wall from realization that Naruto was actually hitting on her. She managed to let out a chuckle while imagining that. "Th-Thank you… that's so kind of you" she said, looking back at the invitation. "But… this is a 4 days and 3 nights cruise trip…" she said and quickly being cut off by Sasuke. "You can take a few days off. I don't mind. Someone can cover your job here" he said. Sakura unconsciously nodded. "Yeah…" then some sense kick in, she shook rapidly. "Wait! What if—" she gulped. "…what if I… refuse to go?" she asked. Both Naruto and Sasuke gave her that questioning look, a look that sent a clear message of 'why would you refuse a once in a lifetime cruise trip from these handsome men in front of you?'. Well, she practically blinked at them. "If you can't go… it's fine with me" said Naruto, with his clear voice and usual sweet smile that Sakura almost, almost, fell for. That brief moment of her staring into his obsidian blue eyes, had her thinking again about the offer.

"Is it…" Sakura tried to hide her blush, "…is it for free?" her eyes squinted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her innocent question while Naruto chuckled. _"Damn! They must have thought that I'm a poor, pathetic lady that finally fell for their bait! Shannaroooo—"_ her inner-self screamed in embarrassment. But Naruto quickly brushed off her overreacting thought. "Yeah, of course. It's special for you, Sakura-chan…" he said. A glimmer of hope was clearly shown on his face. He must have prayed hard in his heart hoping that Sakura would eventually accept the offer. In fact, Sakura was fighting with herself inside. Her lips pressed together tightly, eyebrows frowned slightly while her mind calculating all the pros and cons of accepting and not accepting the offer.

_"__What if I found myself a rich guy on the cruise? I bet a lot of rich and handsome guys will be onboard too!"_ her perverted inner-self nosebleed at the thought and she almost smiled at that. Then she realized that Naruto was still looking at her, anticipating her reply. _"But this guy is not bad himself and to think that he's also a rich guy… I may hook up on him. Besides, he hit on me already, isn't it?"_ she continued to think then glancing over to Sasuke. _"And this prick, he— I can't think of anything…"_ her inner-self laughed. Suddenly Ino's voice entered her head, _'You can find guy among your colleagues… or maybe, your boss'. "Ah, yes… this boss of yours is also on the 'list'! What bad things could have happened if you go?"_ her inner-self naughtily telling her. Sakura blinked a few times.

That short moment of being in her own mind, had Sakura feeling exhausted mentally. But the thought of going on a cruise ship that was owned by two giant business firms and the fact it is for free because one of the tycoon's sons actually likes her, was tempting enough. _"That's because I'm beautiful, isn't it?"_ she thought and her inner-self corrected her, _"We are!"_. The worse that could happen was, she actually hooked up on other guy instead of Naruto or Sasuke, but scratched that! It was not the negative! She hardly found any cons for it.

"So?" asked Sasuke that completely snapped Sakura out from her _calculation_. "Umm… I guess I'm going…" she exhaled. "Really? It's going to be great! I promise you!" exclaimed Naruto in excitement, almost jumping off his seat. Sasuke sighed. "Well, it's settled then…" he said. Sakura smiled at them both.

**XOXOXOX**

As they talked about the details, Naruto excused himself afterwards, saying that he had a meeting with his father at his office. Sakura too, turning away to leave, when Sasuke stopped her. "Sakura, you stay" he said, firmly. His voice was always calm and enticing that it never ceases to send a cold running through Sakura's spine. Not the cold that she felt when she saw a spider on the wall, no. But the kind of cold she would like to have on bed, while embracing a guy that she loves, and have him whispering sweet nothing into her ears, yes, that kind of cold. She had imagined that the _guy_ was Sasuke. She slapped herself mentally.

"Yes?" she turned to him again. "So, what do you want to tell me before?" he asked, without wasting any time. Sakura gaped a little at his question. She almost forgot about that, and now she wondered if it was actually necessary at all or if it will change anything. She cleared her throat before answering. "It's about…" she pulled the hem of her blouse slightly in nervousness. "…the kiss…" she said it in a whisper that it made Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He might have thought that he heard her wrong. "Kiss?" he repeated. Sakura blushed deep red. Now, she regretted it. Sasuke smirked at her. "What about the _kiss_?" he purposely asked, pretending that he was oblivious of her question. The fact is, he wanted to know why and what she actually thought about it.

Sakura's breath became shallower as she felt the heat from his stare and his smirk -his smirk just grew wider. "F-Forget it!" she stuttered, turning away and wanting to just disappear from his sight and put a spell on him so that he forgot that she ever asked him about it. "Don't leave" he stated, making her stopped, yet again. _"Damn him! So persistent!"_ she cussed inwardly. Slowly, Sakura turned to him, with her head lowered, only her eyes glancing towards the Uchiha. She could hear Sasuke sighing. "Spit it out. What about it?" he asked, with his voice deepened. Sakura inhaled deeply, looking up at him. "That kiss… why did you… kissed me?" she muttered but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"To shut you up" he simply answered. Sakura was taken aback by his blunt reply. Well, he did say that yesterday –to shut her up. But the answer was unacceptable for Sakura. "To shut me up?" she repeated with her eyes widened slightly, and disappointment in her tone. _"Yeah, why would I expect it to be anything special?!" _she screamed to herself. Sakura forced a smile and Sasuke returned her with a smirk. "Is it bothering you so much?" he asked. He had caught Sakura off guard with such asking. Sakura's smile dropped into a straight line. "It's not like you've never kiss anyone before…" said Sasuke, glancing upon the pinkette. And obviously she had a stun expression on her face. "…or is it your first kiss?" he quickly appended. _"There! He hit the piñata!"_ Sakura's inner-self screamed. Sakura turned pale while Sasuke smirked even more, with his gaze bore straight into her soul.

Sakura was speechless. She bit her bottom lip and really wanted to burst out of the room as she almost believed that he could actually read her mind, except that it was impossible. Still, his gaze pressured her too much. Seeing that Sakura was frozen at her place not to mention turning pale white, Sasuke cleared his throat to catch her attention. Sakura blinked at the guy in front of her, still not knowing of what else to say. If she said yes, it will be a triumph for him, to be able to steal her first kiss. But if she said no, and denied his statement, he might catch her lying or thought that she was thinking too much about the kiss. And he will belittle her for thinking of the kiss as anything special. _"He might even think that I fall for him!"_ Sakura continued to over think things.

Sasuke was bored of the silent game, so he broke the silent. "Sakura?" he called out to the pinkette. Sakura once again being snap out of her trance state. "It's… nothing. It's—" she was stuttering. _"Damn it, Sakura!"_ she cussed mentally. "Yes! It's my first kiss! And I hate you for it!" she spat. Sasuke was stunned by her, but she also amused him in many ways. He smirked at her and that made Sakura's heart beating so fast that she could almost had a heart attack. "I see…" was all Sasuke said. Sakura was rather dumbfounded by his response. "That's all?" she muttered. Sasuke tilted his head slightly as to give a 'what else' look. "You hated me for stealing your first kiss, I get it…" he then said. "What?" Sakura frowned deeply. "What's what? What are you expecting me to say?" he then asked, clasping his hands together and looking at Sakura intensely.

"A first kiss… meant to be special…" muttered the now blushing pinkette. Sasuke stayed silent and was all ears for her. "…at least, you could've say… _sorry_…" she almost whispered the word 'sorry'. Sasuke snorted loudly. "No, why would I?" he coldly stated, now crossing his arms. Sakura looked at him blankly. _"Bastard as always!"_ she thought. "You might think that I'm a bastard right now… but I won't say sorry for kissing you" he smirked. And hell yeah, he is a bastard, Sakura thought. "You know what, ladies would line up to get a kiss from me…" he leaned closer to the desk. "…and you're lucky that I kissed you willingly" he shot a deadly smirk at her.

"Bastard" she muttered, then stormed out of the office. Sasuke was smirking at her attitude. _"She's interesting indeed" _he silently thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the two weeks hiatus. So how do you like this new chapter? Tell me what you think! I hope you all like it. Happy reading!**


	7. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Heartbeat**

**XOXOXOX**

It was raining. The cloudy sky spread over the horizon. _"__This will be awhile…"_ Sasuke thought as he looked out from the glass wall in his office. He stood silent looking at the gloomy sky; with his left hand placed on the glass while the other in his pocket. The clock ticked forty minutes pass four. Sasuke turned to his desk again and was startled a little at the sight of his lovely secretary by the door. "Rie… I didn't hear you coming" he said firmly, trying not to show his shocked feeling through his tone. The dark haired lady smiled slightly, "I'm sorry, Sasuke sama. I don't want to disturb you just now…" she said. "You seem to be in deep thoughts lately… that's rare of you" she continued, almost ending it with a chuckle.

Sasuke snorted, "So, you're saying that I'm not allowed to be in deep thoughts?" he smirked at her. Rie's smile die instantly, "I don't mean—". Sasuke quickly cut in, "Or you're implying that I'm incapable of being in deep thoughts?" his smirk grew darker. Rie swallowed hard at his deviously handsome face, decorated with his drooping bangs and that sinful smirk of his across his lips. "I… I don't mean any of that at all…" she frowned. "Don't worry, Rie. I'm just teasing you" said Sasuke, tried to ease the tense in Rie. "So, what brings you here?" he then asked, sitting on his chair. Rie exhaled in relieve silently. She held out a document, giving it to Sasuke. "It's almost time to go home, Sasuke-sama…" she said. For seconds, Sasuke's eyes widened. He glanced at the time on his monitor, then his watch, as if he could not trust the computer.

"That's why I said, you're being in much thoughts lately, Sasuke-sama…" said Rie, this time she ended in a chuckle. Sasuke squinted at her. "You didn't even realize that it's almost time to go?" Rie continued to tease her stoic boss. A low grunt slipped from Sasuke's mouth. "A rather interesting comment you gave me…" he said, smirking slightly while going through the report sheets. "You may go now…" he then said, glancing at Rie. The lady nodded before she left the room.

After tidying his desk, Sasuke went out and made his way to the elevator. _"It would be less troublesome if I just install a private elevator only for myself…"_ he thought with his eyebrows knitted, while looking into spaces. He stood at the back in the confined box, trying hard to stay invisible amongst the crowd of his own employees. But he failed as women just could not leave him alone. Being in a lift like that with him, they simply whispered to each other of how lucky they were, of how handsome he is and anything in between the line of their never-ending admiration towards him. And some of the women even purposely squeezed themselves closer to Sasuke. Of what purpose, that was out of Sasuke's questions. He just did not and would not want to think about it. Then, sometimes out of luck, he might meet outspoken women that would straightforwardly ask him out. Troublesome as it is, Sasuke usually played it cool, and rejected them –politely.

**XOXOXOX**

'Ting'

The elevator door opened at the lobby. Everyone went out of the box. And Sasuke was being the last person as he stood the farthest inside. _"A little bit more to freedom…"_ he thought, while his eyes fixated at the rotating glass door, a few feet away from him. Years of working there, Sasuke had learned to endure the affections he received from his female employees, sometimes the male too. And to survive unneeded affections in the elevator. Most importantly, he had learned to be eager to leave the office building just like any other salary men. Sighing in relieve, Sasuke finally stepped out of the building. He shut his eyes momentarily, inhaling the cool damp air outside. _"Being single just sucks sometimes" _he grudgingly thought, as he silently agrees that being a married man would be much easier to dodge the unneeded attention. _"Just like nii-san did…" _he clenched his jaw at his own-self that was so suddenly admiring Itachi.

Sasuke swiftly made his way to his car, where the valet was waiting with an umbrella. But the corner of his eyes caught a glimpse of something pink. He looked to his left. _"More like someone with pink hair…"_ he corrected his thought while unconsciously smirk at the pinky that was embracing herself for some heat. "Sakura" Sasuke called out to the pink haired lady that was obviously oblivious of him coming towards her. She turned to him slowly. "Sasuke-sama?" her eyebrows rose subtly. "Waiting for someone?" asked Sasuke, standing at an arm length away from her. "Yes, I'm waiting for Ino…" answered Sakura simply. Sasuke nodded, vaguely remember the blond girl named Ino. "Then, I'll get going…" he said. He went over to his car and got in.

"It sure is cold today, sir. Have a safe journey…" said the valet as he closed the door for Sasuke. Hearing the valet talking to him, it was rather refreshing for Sasuke. As the smartly dressed valet guy rarely spoke to him, except for a smile. However, that was not totally the case. Sasuke opened the car door again and went out in a swift movement. "Sir?" muttered the valet as he was shocked at Sasuke's action of coming out in the rain. Apparently, the raven haired guy went towards a certain pinkette, it made the valet guy zipped his mouth shut. He practically remembered the event of 'kidnapping'.

"Sakura…" Sasuke called out breathlessly as he was pacing towards her in the rain. Sasuke could believe that he was possessed of doing such things mindlessly. Then Sakura turned to him, yet again, but with more questioning look in her eyes, if not amusement. Her jaw slackened slightly, as if she wanted to say something but Sasuke cut in first. "Come with me" he said, standing in front of her. "What?" Sakura mumbled as she cocked her head slightly at Sasuke's height. "I'll take you home" muttered Sasuke, trying hard to conceal his blush while trying to sound reasonable at the same time_. "She must've thought that I'm out of my mind right now! Fuck that!"_ Sasuke cussed inwardly while his onyx eyes gawked wildly all over her blank face, not knowing of where to appropriately rest his gaze.

Meanwhile, Sakura's green eyes were still widened in surprise, gleaming against Sasuke's colder ones. Clearly, she was frozen from his out-of-the-world request and yes, Sasuke's heart was beating madly from the fuzziness he felt. _"What am I doing?"_ he thought while frowning slightly and those words repeated over and over again in his head. If it can be seen, he must have been flooded by those words by now. Somehow, it irritated Sasuke a little, the glares and whispers from the people around, that is. "Don't act dumb or deaf now, Sakura…" he whispered, tugging on her hand lightly and taking her –forcing her to come with him. For seconds, Sasuke shuddered at the feel of her cold hand in his warmer one but he refused to show it on his face, masking it with a deep frown.

"W-wait… I thought I've told you that my friend is coming" Sakura managed to blurt out in the midst of confusion of being taken away. Sasuke stopped, they stopped. He turned to her again. "I know. But she's still not coming right?" he said firmly, saying whatever there is he had in mind to convince her that he was absolutely sane. And yes, Sakura was once again dazed by his look –_that_ concern look on his face seems to not suit him but worked like a spell at that moment, when Sakura unconsciously nodded. Sighing a little, Sasuke opened the door of the passenger seat, "Get inside" he said. "Aa—" was all the syllable that Sakura could say as she obeyed him. Then Sasuke went to the driver's seat, secretly grasped his hands into fists, to shake off the slight tremble. The engine roared as they left the lobby, leaving all the curious and burning eyes behind.

**XOXOXOX**

Silent fell upon them for minutes. Both were still shocked of what had happened. The atmosphere in between them was plummeting and almost suffocating. And the temperature was rather cold not because of the rain but sweat formed on Sasuke's temple. _"This is awkward. Why didn't she say anything?"_ he thought silently as he peeked at the pinkette next to him. _"Sakura, say something!"_ he clenched his jaw while his hands gripped tighter at the steering. Immediately, he regretted himself of being impossibly a gentleman-on-impulse just a moment before. _"If that could be considered as being a gentleman, most likely a kidnapper"_ he silently thought, gnawing his inner cheek. Unconsciously, a low sigh slipped out of his lips.

Sakura peeked on him too, secretly. "You… you know my address?" she broke the silence. _"Finally!"_ Sasuke's heart leapt in joy. "Hn. You tell me then…" he said, sounding as cold as usual. Sakura shook her head slightly at his tone as she told him her address. "Just now… don't you think that the others will feel weird of your action? Taking me away just like that?" asked Sakura. Sasuke grimaced inwardly at her statement. _"She's right…" _he thought silently while formulating an excuse. "No one would dare question my actions" he said bluntly. Sakura raised an eyebrow. She was totally amused by his ego and confident level.

Then they stayed silent again, while Sakura was tapping on her phone. Sasuke peeked on her, "Texting your friend?" he asked. Nodding slightly, Sakura sighed. "Yeah, I'm telling Ino that a friend is sending me home" she said. Sasuke snorted at her. "But you don't have to 'kidnap' me like this each time, Sasuke-sama…" she blurted it out. "Drop the _'sama'_. We're not at work right now" said Sasuke, smirking. He started to feel warm and comfortable talking to her. "Sasuke?" muttered Sakura as she threw her gaze away to the road. "But calling you on first name basis without the suffix would feel… awkward… as if we're friends" she squinted at him. Sasuke was slightly taken aback by her response, thinking that she still had her guard up high.

"I thought that you've just tell Ino that I am a _friend_" Sasuke smirked at her, purposely pressing on the word 'friend'. Sakura gaped at his response. And less that she knew, the Uchiha was proud of himself of being able to shatter her each and every time. "But I prefer formality!" she counterattacked him. Her tone and her response somewhat amused Sasuke. _"Interesting…" _he thought. "Hn. You're annoying" he simply said, contrasting his own thought. Then silence consumed them again. Until Sakura realized something was odd. "Hey, I thought that you're sending me home? This is not the way home!" she gawked at her boss that was practically showing nothing on his face. She realized that the car was going somewhere against her path home. "Sasuke?!" she yelled, pulling on his sleeve. "Calm down, Sakura" he sighed. "A coffee won't hurt, right? Maybe this time, you'll pay" he added, with a devious smile on his face.

Sakura stayed still again in disbelief. "You could have told me earlier…" she muttered, crossing her arms. _"Cute… but slow…"_ Sasuke could not help it but thought as he peeked on the lady next to him.

**XOXOXOX**

As they entered the café, they were greeted by the tempting aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Sasuke led their way, while Sakura silently entailed him to the farthest seat at the back. "Your order please?" asked the waitress. "Black coffee, no sugar" said Sasuke. "Hot chocolate for me, please" said Sakura. Then the waitress left. "Hot chocolate?" muttered Sasuke as he snorted at the pinkette across of him. "What's wrong with that? Black coffee with no sugar isn't that awesome either…" Sakura scowled at the Uchiha, crossing her arms. Somehow the guy did not answer; he simply stared at her, making the pinkette blushing madly. "What is it? Is there anything on my face?" said Sakura as she immediately ran her hands on her cheeks.

Sasuke shook his head slightly. "I wonder why Naruto fall for you…" he said. And that made Sakura frowning in wonder. "You're not that pretty…" he continued while observing Sakura without blinking. "What? So rude of you..." said Sakura with eyes narrowed. "No offence… you're pretty but not to my liking. And that dobe, haven't even talk to you but he had fallen for you" said Sasuke, while resting his head on his palm, still eyeing the flushed pinkette. "Love at the first sight, perhaps?" muttered Sakura while staring into space, then smile. Sasuke sighed, "I guess so… but I don't believe it. For me, I need to know someone for a long time before I actually fall for her" he stated. Sakura nodded at him. "So, have you found her yet?" asked Sakura with her eyes widened in anticipation.

The raven haired guy shifted his gaze away from her. "Not yet. I'm not interested in anyone right now" he said. "I bet you've never fallen in love before. Because you're acting like this…" Sakura pointed to him, trailing her finger up and down. Sasuke put a blank face against her. "Like what?" he muttered. Then the waitress returned with their drinks. They stayed silent for awhile, both sipping on their drinks. "So, have you fallen in love before?" asked Sakura, appending on her previous question. Sasuke stared into his black coffee. "No, but I do date a few girls before. Although I won't call that love because I don't feel that way" he answered. "Hm… how do we know if we actually fall in love with someone?" muttered Sakura, darting her gaze away.

Sasuke stared at her for seconds in silent. "Ask Naruto" he then said. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess infatuation doesn't count…" she muttered. Sasuke shot a questioning look at her, demanding for more explanation. Sakura sighed, "For example when your heart beats madly out of norm when you see this certain someone…" she blushed, "…although you dislike him for so many reasons, but yet you're nervous and tingling around him…" she added. Sasuke snorted at her. "Are you referring to me?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning at his chair contentedly. In returned, Sakura's eyes were widened in surprise. Her lips were sealed tightly. "It's fine. I'm used to it" stated Sasuke with an amused smile on his face.

"Don't think too much into it! I've told you, it doesn't count!" Sakura spat then she sipped on her drink. Sasuke did not response in any way, only giving Sakura the usual spine chilling stare, but her next statement had caught him off guard. "But next time… don't do this" she muttered, glancing at Sasuke. "…I mean, don't simply take me away or steal kisses from me anymore…" she blushed, almost whispering on the word 'kisses'. Sasuke scoffed at her. "I mean it, dammit!" she spat but immediately clasped her hand over her mouth. "Okay, but why not?" asked Sasuke. "Because I might took it as a mistake, that you actually like me… I don't want to fall for you when everything you do means nothing" Sakura muttered, looking down on her lap.

The young Uchiha gaped at her. _"Never cease to amaze me"_ he thought, as a smile slowly growing across his lips. While in reality, his heart beats madly and her words somewhat disappoint him. "You're making me nervous there, Sakura…" he smirked. Sakura glanced at him. "…I almost thought that you're going to confess to me…" he sighed. A strange feeling clutched to his heart, suffocating him.

**XOXOXOX**

The rain had long stopped. And they had just arrived at Sakura's home. "Thank you for the ride" she said as she got out of the car. Sasuke nodded to her, "Now we're even. You've paid your debt" he said. Sakura squinted at the guy. "You're impossible, you know?" she commented, ending it with a sigh. "Bye!" she quickly turned and walked away. As Sakura was halfway to the door, her phone rang. She immediately stopped and took her phone out.

'Bastard calling…' was beaming on her phone screen. Sakura was startled; she turned around again, looking at Sasuke that was still in his car by the sidewalk. He signaled to her to pick up the phone, and sighing out loud, Sakura answered.

'Sakura…' Sasuke started the close distant phone call, while they actually looked at each other. '…if you've confess to me back there at the café, I might actually fall for you'. He then left, leaving Sakura with rainbows of feeling.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry if this chapter is not as much as you've anticipated. I just thought of a chapter to be inserted before the 'cruise chapter' and here it is! However, I want to make something clear, just in case it isn't already so clear to you all; in this story, I'd like to think of Sakura as an innocent young lady and at the same time she often unaware of any hints given or her surroundings. It makes Sasuke feels that she's kinda cute but annoying at the same time. Thoughts and constructive criticisms are always welcomed!**

**And by the way, I've tried to write this chapter in Sasuke's perspective as suggested by C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only since I was intrigued by her comment last time. I admit that it was hard as hell to write in Sasuke's perspective, I don't know why. But I'll try my best next time, in shifting between those two's perspectives. Believe me; I'm intrigued and excited all over. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	8. This Torture

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own the characters. Except for the plot. It's MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: This Torture **

**XOXOXOX**

'Sakura…' Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear. His voice was husky and biting into her bones, proven by the way she trembled in his arms. 'Sasuke-kun…' she whispered back with a gasp, as Sasuke dug his face into the crook of her neck. One hand on her waist, holding her in place, as their bodies collided. While the other hand cupping the base of her neck, securing her head for an ethereal kiss.

Sasuke felt the heat from her skin, and her heartbeat against his chest. _'What am I doing?'_ Sasuke thought, as he kissed her soft skin and breathed into Sakura's sweet scent. He growled inwardly, brushing his nose tip along her neck, while sucking on her skin. She moaned when he found the right spot and slowly, Sasuke bit into her skin. 'Sas-suke… kun—' not once but many times, his name came tumbling from her sweet little mouth, as her hands running carelessly on his back or fisting with his dark locks.

Slowly, Sasuke pushed her to lie down. Her eyes were half-lidded, lusty and needy. Her cheeks turned dusty pink while her hair sprawled on the mattress, with an expression of wanting for something. The sight was unreal, _'Unreal it is…'_ Sasuke thought, while hovering above her, heart beats like crazy and mind went all over the place. And her plump lips, being pouted in a way that made Sasuke baffled. As if those glistening lips were asking for a kiss, a senseless kiss. Bit by bit, he was drawn by the slightly parted lips; Sasuke leaned closer, in attempt to satisfy the needs. As he got closer to her lips, a loud beeping sound was heard. Everything went dark.

_/Beep/Beep/Beepppp…/_

The darkness was snatched away by the light. Sasuke suddenly realized that he was on his right side; a digital alarm clock was beeping on the table, an arm length away from him. He groaned before he turned the annoying alarm off. But his heart was still beating madly and the last few images of his 'sweet' dream were still printed in his mind. Sasuke cupped his own face, thinking of the _reality_ behind the dream. _"Shit… what was that dream just now?"_ he thought and he was fully aware of the fact that his boxer had tighten. After some moment of bedazzle, he got up and walked to the bathroom. Undeniably, all he think of was the dream and the pinkette with every swung of his legs towards the not-so-far bathroom. "Tch… annoying…" he muttered, mostly to himself, of not being able to win over the perverted mind of his; of silently wanting the dream to be real.

However, Sasuke was not a pervert to be exact. He finally entered the bathroom; his feet stepped on the cold mosaic flooring, sending a shivery feel throughout his body. Since he was too lazy to wear the slippers inside –no, the slippers were just too, _'…troublesome'_ as he thought; although, he did glanced at the pair of white rubber slippers by the bathroom door. He turned the faucet on and washed his face, in hope that the dream will wash away too. Sasuke sighed against the running water. He could not get rid of the pinkette's smile and their intimation in the dream, he growled lowly at it. _"Sakura… how annoying…"_ he thought. "How could she make me feel this way?" he muttered, running his hand through his hair.

_'…infatuation doesn't count…'_ Sakura's voice suddenly echoed in his mind. _"What if I actually like her?"_ Sasuke silently thought. He clenched his jaw. He knew the feeling he had in his stomach whenever he thought of her was genuine. And the way his heart drum each time he saw her, it was melodic. As if he was falling in love. _"What is this feeling anyway?"_ he thought, closing his eyes. Only a short gasp, sigh and grunt sometimes escaped his lips, as Sasuke was not much of a talker. But he would not let himself being plagued by this torturing thought for long, he will _face_ it. _"Soon… just you wait…"_ he smirked.

**XOXOXOX**

That morning, Sasuke went to the office as usual. He entered the lobby casually, left hand in his pocket while receiving lots of morning greeting from the employees that happened to walk pass by him. As he walked over to one of the opened elevator, in which people rushed to enter it, Sasuke caught a glimpse of pink inside. He swallowed hard and unconsciously his steps became slower. As if he did not want to get in the elevator, or rather _be_ in the same elevator with the pink. He completely stopped alas, and the elevator door closed. He exhaled loudly, since his breathe hitched in his chest just now. How suffocating it could be, only by thinking of himself being in the same confined space with Sakura.

Seconds later, Sasuke snapped from his trance state. He went to the next elevator, ignoring the confused stares he got from people around. His hands gripped tight by his side. _"Idiot…"_ he thought while gritting his teeth. And the 'idiot' is himself, for he knew that the day will be difficult and long if he did not do anything about the butterfly in his stomach. _He had to get rid of it_, he grudgingly thought.

**XOXOXOX**

"See me…" was all he had to say. And Sakura was now in front of him. Awkwardness filled the air between them as both were well aware of yesterday's event. "Yes, Sasuke-sama?" asked Sakura. Meanwhile, Sasuke silently imprinted her face in his mind, perversely comparing it to the one in his dream. He salivated at his own thought. "Have lunch with me today…" he mumbled. _Mumbled_.

Sakura's heartbeat picked up at his demand and the sole fact that he was actually mumbling. Well, of course being added with the main point of it, 'having lunch'… _"…with him?"_ she thought, raising her eyebrows. And she as well, still had the thought of yesterday's near-to-confession talk with Sasuke. Sakura cleared her throat. "Umm… I have to reject this… request" she said and immediately received widened eyes from her boss. "Why?" he spoke firmly. "Because I already promised to Tenten-san, that we'll be going toget—" then she was cut off, "Cancel it" by Sasuke. So much that she could expect from him, "I have an important thing to tell you..." he said, staring blankly into her emerald eyes.

The pinkette felt slightly angered at his never-ending distraction. "But, Sasuke-sama… you can't—" she paused, gasping, then continued "…you can't be this demanding!". Ah, she spat at him. Sasuke's eyebrows rose subtly at her tone. "Sorry…" Sakura sighed. "…but can't you tell me about it here?" she asked, lowering her tone. Sasuke smirked at her, "No. It's somewhat personal, that I need to talk to you in private" he replied. _"Personal? What if he confesses to me?"_ Sakura thought, silently biting her inner cheek. But she blushed anyway, it made Sasuke groaned inwardly. "Do you remember, tomorrow is the cruise day?" Sasuke stated, leaning back on his chair, arms crossed. Sakura nodded in response.

"Yes, but what about it?" asked Sakura. "The thing I'm gonna tell you is about this coming cruise. It's important" said Sasuke, trying hard to sound convincing. Sakura inhaled deeply. "Fine, but I won't tolerate any of your bullshit anymore!" her eyes widen, and her words were venomous. Sasuke frowned slightly. _"Not so innocent after all…"_ he thought, while the dream replayed in his mind, with extra effects of her cussing on bed. _"Fuck!"_ he inwardly cussed at his perverted thought. "Fine, Sakura… then meet me at the entrance" he exhaled, finally receiving a nod from the pinkette.

**XOXOXOX**

"Again?!" stated Tenten in pure disappointment. She scowled over the pinkette's broken promises. "I'm sorry, Tenten-san… maybe next time" said Sakura. "Last time, you said your friend came over and you have lunch with her. Another time, you said your mom came over…" Tenten sighed deeply, "And now… the boss _need_ you?! What do you mean by 'need' anyway?" her eyes widen while her face a total question mark. Sakura heave a long and tired sigh. "I don't know… he needs to talk to me about the tomorrow's event. That's all…" she said. Tenten crossed her arms. "I've told you!" she grimaced. "He must have something over you… trust me, Sakura-san!" she whispered. Sakura chuckled. "Whatever…" was all she managed to say, while her mind repeatedly agreed with Tenten. _"He really is something!"_ she thought as she left the office for _the _lunch.

Sakura left the building and Sasuke was waiting for her outside._"Walking to the place will be much more… romantic?"_ Sasuke thought as Sakura appeared among the crowd. Then he just walked ahead, without saying any word, leaving Sakura to silently entailing him. They left the place, walking a short distant to a nearby eatery. Only a short glance was shared in between them before they entered. As usual, they had chosen the back seat. And for some moment, both were silent. The situation was not supposed to be that awkward as they have met like that for a few times, but this time it was rather tormenting.

"So, what are you going to tell me?" said Sakura, raising an eyebrow towards the quiet Uchiha. Sasuke cleared his throat purposely, staring at her blankly. "Later, we'll have our lunch first" he smirked. "I don't want any of us to lose the appetite…" he continued to plaster that smug smirk of his onto his handsome face. _"What could it be? Is it that bad?"_ Sakura silently thought while eyeing him. All the while they were having their lunch, they stayed quiet. Only some clanks were heard as the fork and spoon collided; a war on the plate.

And when they have finished, they both went out leaving the place. Sakura started to think that Sasuke simply needed someone to accompany him for lunch. As she started to feel pity at the lonely boss of hers, Sasuke stopped and turned towards her. Sakura too, abruptly stopping. He stared at her for some moment, before stepping closer. Sakura frowned at him. _"He better not say nor does anything meaningless… or I'll smack him for good this time!"_ she thought furiously, although tint of pink started to appear on her cheeks. "Sakura…" he voiced out, grasping on Sakura's left arm. His voice was vibrating across Sakura's fibers and the fact that he was touching her made her heart leapt. She swallowed hard, flinching slightly but he held her tight. And the next thing Sasuke said was sending her to heaven and back.

"What will you do if I tell you that…" he gulped. "…**_I like you_**?" he breathed out. And Sakura was numb. She was drowning in his dark emotionless eyes, as his words sank in her mind. Sasuke blinked at her, giving her time to register his words and to finally response –with a gasp. Yeah, Sakura gasped, pulling her arm away. Her brows furrowed as she spat, "What?!". Sasuke was shocked –no, amused somehow. He sighed and turning his back on her, again.

**.**

**The next da****y**

**.**

"Take care, Sakura! And don't forget the _thing_ that I put in your purse!" shouted Ino while Sakura grimaced at her, hurriedly leaving the car. Recalling the scene of Ino putting –or Sakura rather called it, shoving the _thing_ into her purse, she kept a mental note to definitely throw it away once she got into her cabin. And as Sakura get onboard, she practically remembered Naruto calling on her phone last night, telling her something in between the line of 'I'll wait for you tomorrow'. Suddenly, her phone vibrated, ringing a notification tone. She took it out. _"Naruto…"_ she thought, swiping the screen to unlock and read the text message.

_'Sorry, Sakura-chan but something come up, so you have to check-in by yourself. I promise to make it up to you later'_

Sakura's eyes squinted. She sighed. Slowly, she walked over to the tall smartly dressed good-looking young guy that is supposed to be the attendant. A big crowd were still lingering there, so Sakura decided to stay behind. She suddenly wondered about how Naruto got her phone number. _"I wonder where he got it?"_ she thought silently, although the image of her raven haired boss did run through her mind. "It must be him…" she muttered. And thinking about Sasuke, had Sakura feeling the pleasant chill running down her spine. She could not help it but confused of his feelings towards her. And his words yesterday were the most unforgettable.

_/Flashback…_

_After turning his back on her, Sasuke peeked at her over his shoulder. "That's what Naruto gonna say to you tomorrow…" he smirked. "So, what is your response?" he then said. Sakura blinked at him. She grasped his meaning now, she gasped. "I… I don't know…" she muttered. _

_/End of flashback…_

Sakura shook her head at the memory. She tried to focus on the present day, on the reality. The place was crowded with all sorts of people. Only one thing makes them similar, "…the smell of pride" muttered Sakura. She stood there, glancing around the lavishly furnished lobby. Then, she looked down at her invitation ticket. The gold colored _'VIP'_ printed at the top left corner of the ticket made Sakura smiled silently.

"Sakura-san?" called out a firm, familiar voice. Sakura turned to the voice.**  
**

* * *

**A/N 1: First of all, I wanna thank you all for reading and liking the previous chapter. I've been receiving great reviews and you don't know how much I *literally* LOL. And I hope you'll like this chapter too, although I personally feel that it's lacking in so many ways. Gomen~ gomen~ I'm toning everything down; the OOCness, the perverted-ness, the teasing and so on... Ok, anyway, TQ for reading.**

**A/N 2: Secondly, this story is now kicked out of its community, effectively on 10th Dec 2014 and on the same day, I've lost one follower. My heart now proudly wore a crack. But I understand why this story was removed from the community; it is against their rules of having solely sasusaku, while in this story, I do have Sakura's moment with Sai/Naruto/other characters in the future. For the record, anyway, I don't have anything against this, as I believe it is a wise thing to do. Besides, I should thanked the founder and the crews for giving this story an opportunity in the community, since I believe that the story had gained a lot of attention from it. Thank you.**

**A/N 3: Here, I want to express something as an author of a fanfiction based of writing. What do you think of the word 'fanfiction'? Personally, as an author, I think that it means 'a fan that have the guts to write a fiction on the fandom that they love'. And I as a fan of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, officially stated here that I have the GUTS to write FICTIONS on this FANDOM. Thus, no matter how much OOCness I have on the characters in ANY stories that I've written, it is all a FICTION. No matter how twisted the story lines maybe, it is still not the ORIGINAL WORK. It is a Fiction! And it won't and never will affect the canon.**

**I believe that I have the right to use the characters in any fandom that I like and fucked up his/her characters and fucked him/her in my stories BCOZ, that is the use of DISCLAIMER. We author usually put that up for SOMETHING. And, a reader is supposed to review based on how the story is, how bad it is, how good it is... not how an author should or should not change the characteristic of the particular animanga characters.**

**Lastly, *sigh* I apologize that I rant too much. Jya...**

**p/s: please vote for my poll. You can found it on my profile page, thanks!**


	9. Special Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Only the plot and background.**

* * *

**:::. Special Chapter .:::**

"I'm going now, Sakura-san…" the maid left the room.

"Un…" the pink haired lady nodded slightly. After the maid left the room, she removed her outer clothes. The clothes sprawled on the _tatami _mat.

Sakura then sighed and looked into the mirror. She was exhausted and it shows on her sleepy face. "If I could… I wouldn't come for the wedding ceremony…" she sighed, combing her long pink locks.

Suddenly, the door opened. Sakura immediately turned to the door.

"Sasuke-kun?" her eyes widen at the guy.

Sasuke entered the room and locked the door behind him. He was still in his wedding attire.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she made her way to the guy.

"I miss you, Sakura…" said Sasuke, as he immediately had Sakura wrapped in his arms. They embraced for awhile, before Sakura pulled away.

"B-but… it's your wedding night!" the pinkette had a frown on her face.

Sasuke grazed her cheeks softly with his thumbs. "Shh… you talk too much" he leaned closer for a kiss. However, Sakura backed away.

"No, listen to me…" she held him by the wrists. "You shouldn't be here!"

Sasuke groaned unhappily, releasing his wrists from her grasp. "Sakura, I don't want to be there either!"

"It's your wedding night…" Sakura muttered and Sasuke came closer to her, yet again.

"It's raining outside… I don't want you to get cold…" he said.

"But it's your responsibility, Sasuke-kun… for your wife" she mumbled the last part.

Sasuke sighed. "I want to be here, you can't deny me… Sakura…" his voice was firm on her name. The pinkette stayed silent.

"But… this will make me look terrible…" she muttered.

"No, you're pretty to me…" At the same time, Sasuke cut their distance and pulled her to him. He forcefully kissed her. And after awhile of breathtaking kiss, they pulled away.

"That's not what I meant, just now…" said Sakura while Sasuke had his way on her; kissing her skin, groping and touching everything within his reach. "I don't—" Sakura knew that he will have her as well, that night.

"No, no… Sasuke-kun…" she gasped, pushing him away slightly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Why?" he snarled.

The pinkette swallowed hard. So much that she too, wanting the intimation, but her conscience kicked in.

"This… this will offend her highness…" she said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "My mother? She doesn't have to know…" he then continued seeking heat from her neck.

"Th-The princess?" Sakura bit her lip. "How about her?"

Sasuke stopped and stared at her. "Don't talk about her now" he got to the edge of his patience.

"S-sorry but… I feel bad for the princess…" muttered Sakura.

Sasuke sighed deeply. "I said, don't talk about her…" he grabbed Sakura's shoulders. Sakura winced slightly. "I'm the emperor, and you know that my words are rules… and rules, you must obey…"

Sakura stared at his onyx eyes silently. She was drowning in them; of fear, of authority that they held. He was right indeed, he is the emperor. And she must obey him, no matter what.

"Now, where were we?" Sasuke smirked as he continued.

**~~:::::~~**

The night went on. And Sasuke was on his stomach, lie next to Sakura on the bed. While the pinkette stroked his dark locks that were now dampen a little. Their sex making was always great and Sakura loves each moment of it. Except for that night, she had a hard time to enjoy it. She could not ignore the fact that Sasuke was officially someone else's husband.

"Are you asleep?" she asked as she noticed that his breathing was now even.

"Hn. Not yet…"

"Umm… maybe—" Sakura paused; wonder if she should go on.

Sasuke turned to her, eyes half-lidded. He was waiting for her to continue.

"Are you staying here, for the night?" she asked bitterly.

"Hn"

Sakura forced a smile. She felt sad, guilty and happy at the same time. "You're so bad… you know" she muttered, as she cuddled closer to Sasuke. The raven haired emperor simply took her in, fitting her small frame in his arms.

"Quiet… I'm trying to sleep" his voice was husky. And his eyes were shut all those time.

Sakura shut her eyes tight. She tried to waive all her worries away, although the memories of the recently held royal wedding kept replaying in her head. And the man that she was with at the moment, is the groom and his wife, was somewhere at the main palace.

Sakura sighed silently. And they both fell asleep in the tight embrace.

* * *

**A/N: I know! This is totally not what you're expecting! Haha, I know I'm real bad. And some of you might be disappointed like hell, cuss me and wanna kill me. But this is the 'special chapter', and I assure you that you didn't read the wrong story!**

**I'm completely in my right mind when I'm doing this though! *grin* However, this is a sneak peek to my new story, except that it won't be posted here! I know, I'm being ridiculous! It will be posted on my other site.**

**I did thought about posting it here, but I'm now working on one of my old story, Snowy Night (maybe some of you have read it before) and I'm making changes to CH.1. Please take a look at the revised chapter. Thanks.**

**Annddd... the real chapter for Marry to Money will be posted after New Year! **

**IMPORTANT announcement: This will be my last update for this story for this year. Because I'm going for a holiday across the continent! I'll be back after New Year in full blast! Don't leave me while I'm gone. **


	10. Trip to Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Only the plot/storyline.**

**[Important announcement at the A/N]**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Trip to Love**

**XOXOXOX**

"Sakura-san?"

A voice called out to the pinkette's name. A familiar yet distance voice. "This is-" Sakura turned around quickly. A flash of smile greeted her, and a pair of lazy eyes and messy red hair. Sakura's lips parted slightly while her eyebrows rose. "Sasori?" she mouthed in disbelief. Her heart was racing out of nothing.

The guy walked over to her in a casual manner and stood right in front of her. Sakura had to tilt her head slightly to meet his height. "Sakura…" he spoke her name with ease. His manly voice sent a tingle down Sakura's spine. _"How weird…"_ she thought.

"What are you doing here, Sakura? I never thought that I'll meet you here" stated Sasori, with his eyes widen slightly. Slight tint of pink crept on his cheeks. The pinkette blushed too, while she breathed in his minty scent.

"I was invited. What are you doing here, then?" Sakura pouted. She did not realize that she was pouting and how much it made the guy's heart race. Sasori smirked at the pinkette. "You didn't change at all, Sakura…" he said. His eyes softened, fixating at Sakura's emerald green.

Sakura sighed at his comment. "No, I mean… you're still pretty" Sasori amended quickly at his statement. And that made Sakura blushed redder. "T-Thanks…" she stuttered. _"Why do I feel embarrass?"_ she thought while her eyes secretly studying Sasori. A boy that she once considered a nemesis and loathed so much, is now in front of her, dress in tailored suit and shining designer shoes.

_"Tall and handsome… Oh, god"_ her inner Sakura died of nosebleed.

"Sasori-kun!" a girly voice broke into Sakura's dream state. A lady ran towards them. _"Sasori-kun?"_ Sakura thought and raised an eyebrow while her gaze shifted from the lady in red to the red haired guy. Sasori frowned somehow.

"I was looking for you—" the lady clung to Sasori's arm. "…and who's this?" she looked at Sakura, eyes wide wondering. "This is Sakura, my childhood friend" said Sasori, introducing the pinkette. "Sakura, this is Chiharu…" he then said.

"Nice to meet you, Chiharu-san…" Sakura bowed. The lady returned the bow. "Nice to meet you, too…" Chiharu smiled. "Ah- Sasori-kun, I need to go back to the room. I left my phone!" she bit her bottom lip, while flashing her puppy eyes. Sasori sighed before he nodded in agreement.

Sakura simply stayed silent, watching the drama in front of her. As Chiharu left the scene, Sasori turned to her again. He shook his head. "She's always like that… too troublesome" he said.

Sakura chuckled at him. "Your girlfriend, I guess?" she asked. "Fiancée…" corrected Sasori. "She's pretty, I must say…" Sakura appended. "Not as pretty as you" Sasori smirked.

Slowly, Sakura's eyes widen at his bold statement while her cheeks felt warmer and her hearts start racing. "S-stop it… you're b-bullying me again" she mumbled the words in difficulty as her voice cracked and her breathe held up in her chest, holding in the burst of feeling she had inside her chest.

"I'm being honest…" Sasori replied. He did not seem to care about the uneasy Sakura. Meanwhile, the pinkette shuffled in discomfort, feeling like dashing away from Sasori's sight. "Uhm… t-thanks again" she had a hard time looking at him, thus the shining parquet became more comforting.

"So, have you checked in?" asked Sasori, tilting his head to catch the pinkette's eyes. And that snapped Sakura to reality. "Ah- that's right, I haven't!" she gasped and turned to the lobby.

Sasori picked Sakura's luggage. "I'll help you then…" he said. "Uhm… thanks, but how about Chiharu-san?" the pinkette asked instead. The red haired guy led the way, "It's fine. I'll tell her later".

**XOXOXOX**

After a while of walking along the second floor hallway, they stopped in front of a cabin's door. "206" muttered Sasori as he looked again at the card-key. "This is it…" said Sakura.

Sasori unlocked the door. They entered the cabin with Sakura's eyes widen in awe and mouth slightly parted. The cabin was huge, with a king-sized bed in pastel blue mattress to the right and a private balcony right across the door.

"This is wonderful…" she said to the red haired guy. Sasori brought the luggage in for her while smiling at her comment. "Suit a pretty lady like you, Sakura…" he said. And Sakura was blushing at him saying such things.

"Sweet talking doesn't suit you, Sasori…" Sakura giggled. "Why?" he suddenly said. Sakura gave him a blank look. "You prefer me pulling your hair and calling you 'forehead'?" he quickly appended. "No! Of course not!" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

Sasori smiled, "Okay, if you need anything, just call for me". He then left his number. Sakura nodded and smiled, "Yeah, thank you again, Sasori". She waved the red haired guy goodbye.

Sakura locked the door and could not help it but feeling excited all over. She never thought that she would meet one of her childhood friends at a place like that. And moreover, it was Sasori, a boy who used to bully her so much. Sakura shook her head at the memories of having herself cried all the way home from being teased by him.

"First… unpacking!" she stated it out loud. As she unpacked her stuffs, especially her dresses and clothes, she suddenly remembered something important. Quickly, she grabbed her handbag.

"Ino-pig!" she whispered in annoyance as she took out a small _box_. She vaguely remembered it when Ino shoved the thing into her handbag, claiming that she was not around to protect Sakura. The pinkette put the box inside of a zipped compartment in her luggage.

**/Flashback…**

_"What? Ino! I don't need this!" Sakura squealed, trying to pull her handbag away from Ino. "This isn't for you. It's for those guys!" Ino was still persistent, she tugged Sakura's handbag and threw a box of condom inside. The pinkette sighed in defeat. "I won't do the 'thing', okay?!" she replied, rolling her eyes. Ino shook her head, "Better safe than sorry, Sakura. Because… I won't be there to protect you…" she said with a concerned face, holding Sakura's hands. _

**/End of flashback…**

"Silly Ino…" she chuckled. However, the thought of that made her shuddered. She would have to be careful anyway. _"Ino might be right. People here might be a wolf in human's skin"_ she thought.

**.**

**XOXOXOX**

**.**

"I'm aware that this ship is co-owned by Uchiha and Uzumaki… but why are you sharing a room with me?" asked Sasuke, rubbing his temple in annoyance, while glaring at the blondie.

Naruto was at the washroom door, removing his shirt, exposing his toned muscles. "Then you should be aware that we've invited a lot of VIPs. The VIP rooms are all full, so we have to share a room…" Naruto replied.

Sasuke crossed his arms in annoyance while eyeing the blondie that was pacing around, getting ready. "Unless, you wanna share with your _aniki_?" asked Naruto, jokingly, glancing at the Uchiha.

"No way in hell!" Sasuke quickly responded. He shot Naruto a burning glare. He would never share anything with Itachi because of their never ending sibling rivalry. "Or I supposed I could share with Sakura-chan…" muttered Naruto, looking into space, unaware that Sasuke was glaring at him. _"Don't you dare dobe!"_ he grudgingly wanted to yell that out loud.

"Talking about her, I supposed she's in her room by now…" Naruto tapped his fingers on his chin as if he was thinking of something. "How am I supposed to know which room is she in?" he then peeked at the Uchiha. "What?" replied Sasuke, frowning –_angrily_.

"Come on, _teme_… the ceremony is less than an hour. I wanna pick Sakura-chan up from her room. Can you please help me this once?" Naruto shot his puppy eyes look to Sasuke and pouted slightly.

The raven haired guy simply snorted and took out his phone. "I'm gonna ask her directly" he said. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Wait! I can ask her directly too!" he stated excitedly, with his eyes widened. Sasuke pulled his hand away, "Then do it! Idiot…" he said.

Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry… I forgot that I already have her number…". Naruto dialed Sakura's phone and waited for her to pick up. Least that he knew, Sasuke was glaring venomously at him.

"_Why should I feel annoyed?"_ the Uchiha reluctantly shifted his gaze somewhere else, since he had the urge to snatch the phone from Naruto and smacked it to the wall. "Hn…" he snorted unconsciously at his own thought and imagination of the phone broke into half on the floor.

Seconds later, Sakura answered, much to Sasuke's dismay. "Sa-Sakura-chan… It's me, Naruto…" said Naruto nervously while he looked at the indifferent Uchiha. "I'll pick you up for the launching ceremony, okay. So what is your room number?" he swallowed hard. "Hm… okay, 206. Get ready, the launching ceremony is less than an hour" he said before ending the phone call.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his blond friend. "You're pale…" he stated. "W-What?" asked Naruto. "I was just nervous…" he then chuckled. Sasuke simply shook his head while suppressing the hate that suddenly built up in his chest. _"Damn you, idiot"_ he thought while eyeing the thrilled Naruto.

**.**

**XOXOXOX**

**.**

Sakura checked herself in the mirror for the nth times. She looked for any flaw that could ruin her so-called once in a lifetime experience. From the moment Naruto called her, she had been getting ready. _"Dress, check! Hair, check! Make-up, check! Teeth—"_ she flashed her ivory set of teeth and then smiled at herself. "Perfecto!" she stated and exhaled loudly.

Sakura wore a deep pink flowery dress, slightly above her knee. She paired it with a pastel beige pumps and a matching handbag. The dress fit her nicely, showing her curvy slim figure. Her hair was tied into a high bun, with her bangs tugged behind her ear.

Then knocks was heard at the door. The sound made Sakura's heart jumped a little and shivers ran through her spine. She glanced one last time at the mirror before she hurried to the door. "Just a second!" she shouted.

Sakura unlocked the door and was greeted by the whoosh of Naruto's oaks and spices scent and also his bright smile. "Hi…" said Naruto, obviously concealing nervousness in his voice. And as quick as his heartbeat, his pupils dilated and eyes glanced up and down at Sakura.

The heated stare that Naruto shot at her made Sakura's cheeks grew warmer and she pouted nervously. "Something's wrong?" she whispered. Naruto blinked at her. "Ah- sorry… nothing's wrong" he said and obvious blush appeared on his cheeks. "You're beautiful, Sakura-chan…"

Compliments were all she heard the whole day; it made her felt special in many ways. She was glad that she wore a proper dress, somehow. _"Thanks for that, Ino…"_ she inwardly smiled, remembering the day when Ino took her out to shop for the very day. _"You have to dress to kill, girl!"_ Ino's excited voice echoed in her head.

"Thank you, Naruto… I'm flattered" Sakura smiled. And if it could be seen, a rainbow was bursting out of her. "And you too…" she almost chuckle. "I mean- not beautiful… but, handsome-" she quickly appended.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" stated the guy. His grin grew wider and his eyes squinted as he smiled. Indeed, Naruto looks smart and casual with black blazer over his white shirt, black pants and a pair of matching shoes.

Sakura could not help it but to give a quick glance at Naruto. _"Everyone is a hottie here…"_ she secretly thought. A flash of her red haired friend ran through her mind and unexpectedly, her boss too. And the thought of Sasuke made her shuddered.

"Come, let's go…" said Naruto. Sakura silently nodded as she followed the blond. They walked side by side. "The launching ceremony is only a few minutes away" said Naruto, trying to make a conversation. He caught that Sakura was kinda edgy. "You're not involved with the launching?" asked Sakura, glancing at the guy next to her.

"Nope, I've promised to escort you today" replied Naruto. Sakura nodded slightly. "Then, how about Sasuke?" she asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean- Sasuke-sama…" Sakura quickly appended.

Naruto peeked at her. The fact that she asked about Sasuke had taken him aback rather than her calling Sasuke without the 'sama'. Screw the 'sama', the fact that she actually asked and thought about someone else made him stunned.

"He's handling the launching ceremony" Naruto simply responded, after he considered the fact that Sasuke is Sakura's boss as the reason for the pinkette to actually think about him. Sakura nodded slightly. Anxiety was still obvious on her face.

"Sakura-chan… are you okay?" Naruto stepped forward and stopped in front of Sakura. The pinkette tilted her head slightly, looking at the blond. Her eyes were wide and her heart beats in her mouth.

_"No, no! Don't say it now!" _she desperately prayed in her heart.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, hello everyone. It's been a very very long time since I last updated. So, I've make a comeback. Hope you like it.**

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I admit that this is the shortest chapter I have for this story. But I kinda think it should be this way. BTW, I'm typing this during the holiday, so, forgive me for the bland storyline. Haha- even now I'm still having this holiday mood.**

**2nd:** **I've planned out this story until the last chapter.** I even had a long conversation of 'ifs' and 'what ifs' with **_d3m0n1t3_** on this. Yeah, I'm taking this story so seriously; I am a serious person (so, don't mess with me). Okay- the thing is, I'm having an inner conflict of ending this story **clean** or **not clean**.

**Clean**: That's mean no more **BIG** conflict, only a few chapters needed to complete the story and voila~ sasusaku are having their happily ever after, fairytale ending. (cliche, I must say, not to mention, **BORING**! You know how much I **HATE** cliche and I'm **NOT** a boring person. Thus, this is **NOT MY PREFERABLE** storyline. However, **d3m0n1t3** prefer this one. **He has points though: Cut it clean, everyone will be happy. The reader is happy, we're happy. Tadaa~ THE END**)

**Not Clean**: **More conflict, I'm literally wanna smash those lovey-dovey bubble you all have on top of your head.** Because I'm having this **DRAMATIC** idea on how the conflict should be, how they tackles it, how their love survive it, and how they end up going to the faraway land of happy ending on a white horse. However, more conflict, more drama, and more trouble for you **READERS**. And of course more criticisms and more flames I'm gonna get.

**If I choose this one, STILL only a few chapters left. BUT there will be a SEQUEL for the story! Ah ha! I LOVE SURPRISES! (I promise, you're gonna HATE me and LOVE me at the same time if I do this!)**

**End: Thanks for reading! I'm thrilled that this story reached this far and this much of attention. *Bows* Arigatou-gozaimashita!**


	11. Trip to Love 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Except the plot/storyline or the OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Trip to Love 2**

**XOXOXOX**

Sakura sighed loudly as she looked at her own reflection on the mirror. The awkward thoughts she had awhile ago made her shuddered and blushed and felt embarrassed. _"I shouldn't think too much into it… I'll make myself go crazy!" _she silently thought while her eyebrows twitched every now and then. It turned out that Naruto was just worried and nothing over the edge had happened.

After some moment of refreshing, Sakura went out of the washroom. _"The launching ceremony should be over by now…"_ Sakura thought, as her eyes wandered among the sea of people in the hall. Naruto was nowhere to be seen and that made Sakura felt awkward. "So much of a promise to escort me…" she sighed. For a few minutes, she stood there as people were talking to each other. The soft music was in the air somehow.

"Ma'am, would you like something to drink?" a guy was asking her from behind. "Ah- no, thanks—" said Sakura and turned to the voice. Then her eyes widen at the guy. "Sasori?" she said out loud. The red haired guy smiled at her. "I see that you're alone?" he said, with that smug smile stayed intact on his face.

The pinkette blushed as she shifted her gaze away. She looked down to her feet, while nodding slightly. "Uhm… I can't find my friend just now… maybe he's off to somewhere" muttered Sakura. She felt bad that Sasori could see through her nervousness and loneliness. _"Maybe everyone could see that…"_ she sighed inwardly.

"Hm… I see. Maybe he went to the washroom?" said Sasori as he sipped on his drink. "I don't know…" Sakura replied, flashing her bitter smile. "Come…" Sasori suddenly tugged on her wrist and brought her somewhere. Sakura's heart skipped a beat while her cheeks grew warmer as she stared blankly onto Sasori's back.

"W-Wait…" she pulled away slightly. They stopped and Sasori turned to her again with his eyebrows rose in wonder. "Sorry, but where are you taking me?" asked Sakura. And, Sasori laughed it out. The pinkette tilted her head, "What?" she asked. Quickly, her hands ran across her jaw line and cheeks.

Sasori came closer to her and grasped her hands. "Nothing's wrong with your face, Sakura, if you're wondering…" he said. His face was mere inches away from hers that Sakura literally could felt his warm breathe on her skin. While her own breathe hitched in her chest from their distance. "You're pretty… and blushing made you even prettier!" he stated. The tone in his voice was somewhat elated and it sent an awkward vibe within the pinkette.

_"Should I thank him?"_ Sakura wondered as she replied the stare. Then, "…" awkward silent fell in between them. Sasori sighed. The shock expression on Sakura's face made him pulled away slightly. "I just want to take you to the buffet table over there…" said Sasori while pointing to the table across the hall. Sakura's eyes trailed to the other side of the hall. Her stance softened.

**XOXOXOX**

As they reached the buffet table, Sakura took a glass of fruit-punch. Sasori simply stayed there with her. _"Awkward… Sasori is acting all weird"_ she silently thought as her eyes secretly stalked the guy. _"Puberty does a job well done then…"_ she continued to perversely thought as she glanced at his broad shoulder and strong chest that was obvious under his white suit, and…

"What is it?" asked Sasori as he caught her glancing at him. And Sakura choked on her drink a little, it made Sasori frowned. "Sakura… are you okay?" he asked and quickly grabbed a paper towel for her. Sakura felt utterly embarrassed but, _"…it's your own fault!"_ her inner Sakura screamed at her.

"Thank you. I'm fine…" Sakura awkwardly chuckled as she tried her best to stay calm. Sasori let out a small sigh. "I never knew that you're this funny, Sakura…" the guy commented. Sakura frowned slightly at his comment. "Funny? I wasn't joking just now…" she scowled. Sasori snorted at her.

"By the way, where's Chiharu-san? I haven't seen her…" asked Sakura. Sasori shrugged and his eyes wandered among the people. "Hm… there she is" he pointed to the lady in red. She was talking to a bunch of older people. "Oh, I see…" Sakura nodded.

Then she turned her attention to the red haired guy again. "But why are you here? Don't you afraid that she'll get jealous of us?" she asked. Quickly, the guy shook his head while sipping on his drink. "She won't…" he then said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "No way! If she saw you here with me, I bet she'll be storming here…" she said while chuckling. But her laugh died instantly when Sasori stared at her silently and unblinking. "Sorry…" muttered Sakura and as she was about to say something, Sasori cut her off.

"She won't. It's true…" said Sasori. His voice was almost a whisper but still clear and firm. Then his gaze softened as he turned to Chiharu. He stared silently at the brunette haired lady that was intently talking to an older man and woman. While Sakura, was watching him. She could felt the distance in between Sasori and Chiharu.

"Why'd you say so?" muttered Sakura. The red haired guy shifted his attention to her again, snorting and forcing a smile. "Because she never loves me…" he simply said and finished his drink in one gulp.

Sakura gaped in wonder. She had the urge to ask further but the guy seems distracted. "And I never love her too…" he then said. This time Sakura braved herself to dig further. "What are you talking about? You two look amazing together!" she said upsettingly.

"You sounded just like my father…" replied Sasori with a smile on his face. "What?" Sakura mumbled out as she frowned deeply. Sasori sighed. "It's an arranged marriage. This relationship isn't base on love…" he smirked somehow, although it did not help much. "…it's all business, Sakura" he continued.

Sakura looked at him silently. She thought that nothing is appropriate to say at the moment. "Don't feel bad for me, Sakura…" said Sasori suddenly as if he could read Sakura's distress. Sakura forced a smile. "You can learn to love each other later… It's only a matter of time" she said, trying to ease the situation. Although she knew that it was not her place to say that.

"Thank you, Sakura. But my heart isn't for her" replied Sasori. "It was with someone else all this time…" he continued while locking his gaze with Sakura. The pinkette replied his gaze curiously. "No way!" she suddenly stated. Sasori was a bit startled by her sudden burst. "You- you like someone else!" Sakura continued while pointing at Sasori's face.

The red haired guy blinked and nodded. "But… she never likes me, I guess…" he trailed off and blushed, while turning away. Sakura giggled softly. "So, I bet you've never confessed to her?!" she said, excitedly. Sasori stared at her silently for some moment while the lady was still over the rainbow. Then Sasori sighed and Sakura gave her attention once again. "I did. But maybe the girl was being… oblivious" he said.

Sakura sighed. "It's unfair to Chiharu-san if you like someone else…" she then said, glancing at the unknowing lady. "I've forgotten the woman, until today…" replied Sasori, still locking his gaze with Sakura. In a quick motion, Sakura turned her head to look at Sasori. "Don't tell me that you've met her here!" she then said excitedly.

"Hm…" Sasori gazed at the pinkette in front of him. _"How shallow can you be Sakura?" _ He pathetically thought. "Yeah… she's right in front of me" muttered Sasori. And instantly, Sakura's pupils dilated while her smile slowly faded. A rush of chill ran through her body and her mind went blank for seconds.

"S-Sorry…" Sakura mumbled as her consciousness came again and blood rushed to her cheeks, warming up. She turned away slightly in discomfort, both from the confession, -well, second confession- and Sasori's stare. She looked down to the floor while her mind wildly played the black and white film of her old memories.

**/Flashback**

_"Stop it now, Sakura!" yelled Sasori as he stood, hands on the waist, in front of the bubblegum pink haired girl. Sakura sobbed louder at the yell. Sasori's lips quivered at the sight of her crying her eyes out. Well, it was not the first time he saw her crying but this time, she just would not stop. _

_"Sakura…" Sasori said with his voice started to crack. And still, the little girl continued sobbing. Instead, her cry turned into a small pop of hiccup. Sasori balled his hands in annoyance. He felt remorse and fear at the same time. And the fact that he had pulled and messed up Sakura's ponytail, made him felt that way. _

_Tears started to puddle in Sasori's eyes while he squinted at Sakura's messy hair. "I'm sorry, Sakura! I just love you!" screamed Sasori and he ran off. The pinkette's sob immediately halted. And as she opened her eyes, Sasori was already far away from her. "Wh-what does h-he mean?" she mumbled in between her sob._

_And that was the last time Sakura saw Sasori as the next day, the boy moved with his family to a foreign country._

**/End of flashback**

Sasori blinked in confusion. He tilted his head slightly to meet Sakura's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. The pinkette flushed deeper pink as she shook her head slightly. She felt embarrassed from the fact that she never knew that it was a 'confession' from Sasori. "Uhm… I'm fine…" Sakura frowned slightly, while trying to look at the guy.

"I'm sorry…" they both chorused, then chuckled. "What are you sorry for, Sakura? It's my fault that I suddenly talk about this thing…" said Sasori. Sakura quickly shook her head, "No, no… I apologized because I feel bad".

"For rejecting me?" Sasori asked. The pinkette nodded. "…twice?" the guy added. Sakura frowned slightly; that it made the guy chuckled. "Sakura, it doesn't matter anymore… I believe in the words of letting go what you love" he said, while forcing a smile. The pinkette felt terrible and she frowned at the guy in front of him. "I'm sorry… I was—"

"Sakura-chan!" suddenly, Naruto called out to her. Quickly, Sakura turned to the voice. "Naruto… I was looking for you!" she said, with her eyes wide. The blonde chuckled while flashing his usual bright grin. "Ah… sorry, I was meeting some people over there—" he said while pointed carelessly in the air to somewhere. "I was looking for you too, Sakura-chan…" he then said.

Sakura simply nodded and Sasori was giving Naruto a blank look. Then Naruto noticed Sasori eventually, "Ah, Aka-san?" he said. Sasori smiled slightly while his gaze shifted from Naruto to Sakura. _"So, she's with him…"_ Sasori thought silently, while eyeing the pinkette. A slight feeling of frustration started to clutch onto his heart. He clearly remembered that Sakura had mentioned about her waiting for someone, but the 'friend' being a guy…

"Ehhh, you guys know each other?" asked Sakura with her eyes wide. Both the guys nodded to her. "We're business partner, Sakura…" said Naruto casually. Sakura nodded slightly in understanding. "I see…" she muttered.

Sasori smiled awkwardly. "Um… I think I need to go. Now that you've found Uzumaki-san…" he said. Sakura nodded slightly while eyeing the red haired guy. "See you around. By the way, nice ship…" said Sasori. Naruto smiled proudly at the compliment, "Thanks…" he said. As Sasori made his way to his fiancée, Sakura waved softly at him.

"So, the opening ceremony will start soon. I think it's better if we get closer to the stage…" said Naruto. The pinkette nodded in agreement as she silently followed Naruto to the front. And as they walked, Sakura caught a glimpse of her boss. Her step slowed down and her heart beat faster out of nothing. They shared a short glance but immediately, Sasuke turned away as if he did not see her.

"Tch..." Sakura unconsciously clicked her tongue in annoyance while still following Naruto from behind. And the event started. Sakura and Naruto settled among the others, including Sasuke. While Sakura still had no intention of stopping herself from glancing at her boss that was so ignorant of her existence. _"He's being himself…"_ she thought as she raised an eyebrow.

The opening ceremony started and the ringing sound from the microphone had attracted the pinkette's attention. A raven haired guy was on the stage, smartly dress in black tuxedo. And he was someone that Sakura knew. "S-Sensei?!" she whispered to herself and unfortunately, Sasuke overheard her.

"He's my _aniki_..." stated Sasuke simply, while turning slightly at the startled pinkette next to him. Sakura was still gaping slightly, "What? Ita-sensei?!" she asked. Sasuke nodded to her, giving his usual so-what expression. And Itachi gave the opening speech, everyone was silent. While Sakura was still in shock and unintentionally, she paid full attention to her former lecturer too.

_"This is incredibly shocking… and awesome…"_ Sakura thought as she secretly peeked on Sasuke, _"…and they're actually brothers!"_ she then squealed inwardly. Unconsciously, Sakura bit her bottom lips in unexpected excitement. Then she paid her attention to _sensei_ in front and completely muting other sound but his dreamy voice.

"I never thought that you two are brothers…" Sakura suddenly got closer to Sasuke and whispered to the guy. Sasuke gave her a questioning look. "Uhm… I mean, I never thought about your family name… when I think about it, you guys really share the same family name!" she whispered with her voice sharp and excited. The Uchiha boss snorted and smirked at her.

"So, how do you think that you actually got the exclusive interview?" Sasuke smirked. And Sakura's eyes widened even more, if possible. "No way!" she stated, putting her hands over her mouth. "Yes way, Sakura…" replied Sasuke.

"Ita-sensei… you jerk!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! So how's this chapter? Any comment? Constructive criticisms? Sorry in advance if you were to find any mistakes in spelling or grammar, since this hasn't beta'ed. I was in a hurry.**

**Okay, I have the plot shifted to somewhere now. Whether it's to your liking or not, I don't know. Whatever it is, I like to give you surprises and I love giving you all something unpredictable. I have something special left for this story and the roller coaster ride is about to begin, if it's not already started for some of you.**

**Anyway, this is the ONLY STORY that I'll be updating this week since I'm leaving town for the weekend. The update will resume normally next week. See? How much I love this story that I'm willing to update it no matter what?! So, I hope you'll feel the same!**

**Uhm... for anyone who's wondering where is Hinata... She's about to come into the plot BUT in a twist. How twisted it will be, is up to me. AND REMEMBER! This is only a FICTION wrote/typed by ME! So, whatever happen to the character that you love, please don't blame me! Hahaha-**

**Thanks for reading! Jya...**

**p/s: Anyone here read my profile? Because I'm updating everything about me like, every time!**


	12. Trip to Love 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Except the plot/storyline of any OCs present.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Trip to Love 3**

**XOXOXOX**

The hall was filled with claps from everybody, including Sakura, while she smiled coyly at the older Uchiha that was now walking down the stage; although Itachi was so much ignorant of the pinkette's existence among the crowd. He then settled among the people that was years older than him. Sakura let out a small sigh as she wished to greet her former lecturer, since she had contemplated a lot of things to say and ask to him.

"My father asked him to be the representative" said Sasuke suddenly. Sakura turned to him. "But you're the chairman…" she stated, with an eyebrow raised and voice full of curiosity. Sasuke nodded slightly with his eyes were still fixed at his brother.

"Hn- he refused to take the seat. So, I have to do it… but he'll always be my father's favorite son" Sasuke frowned slightly while staring at his brother that was busy attending to the guests.

Meanwhile Sakura was staring at Sasuke. She noticed the tense he had on his face and in his voice. It was something out of love and jealousy, until she shifted her gaze to Itachi, she instinctively smiled. _"Ita-sensei is always bright and calming…"_ she thought, as she silently observed the curvy smile that the older Uchiha had on his face. His smile was genuine and loving and never-changing.

Suddenly, the music started to play again and Naruto appeared from nowhere, snapping Sakura from the moment. "Sakura-chan! Come, let's dance!" he said and held out his hand for her to take. For some moment, Sakura was dazed by his joyful smile and blush crept upon her cheeks, willingly.

Thus, absentmindedly Sakura raised her hand to accept Naruto's offer, when in a split second, she stopped. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and the guy simply turned away while sipping his drink. The pinkette felt the urge to stick her tongue out towards him for no reason, but it would be highly inappropriate for her to do so, considering her location at the moment.

In slight frustration, Sakura turned to the blondie again. She took Naruto's hand and smiled. "Sure… but I'm a bad dancer. You'll have to guide me all the way, Naruto-kun…" she said and wrapped an arm around his. The blondie was startled a bit but everything went on his favor. "Sure, no problem Sakura-chan…" he replied while his heart fluttered all the way.

**.**

**XOXOXOX**

**.**

Sasuke glanced at the couple that made their way to the dance floor. He stared in between those two; at the way they linked their arms, to be precise. Inwardly, he loathed it. And another thing that made him cringed was the way she called Naruto.

_"Naruto-kun…"_ Sasuke repeated mentally and the way Sakura pronounced the suffix to Naruto's name, made his stomach churned. He could have thought that she purposely said it out loud for him to hear but she did not have any reason to do so. Or did she?

The uneasy Uchiha peeked on his bestfriend and his pink-haired employee again, while trying not to be so obvious. His jaw clenched in annoyance. And worsened, as soft music was playing, drawing the dancing couples closer. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the intimation both Naruto and Sakura shared. And very much to his dismay, Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Tch…" Sasuke's tongue clicked in anger as he sipped his drink and shifted his gaze away. His grip on the wine glass tightened.

**.**

**XOXOXOX**

**.**

_"I don't know that Sakura is this bold…"_ Naruto peeked on the lady that was in his embrace. _"…but I like it"_ he smirked.

Naruto's heart was pumping faster than moments before, because his crush was so out of the norm and being daring. Sakura followed his step slowly at first and they got comfortable to the point she actually clung to him. She felt so small and fragile and soft in his arms as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and her sweet flowery scent immediately filled his lungs.

_"I hope Sakura can't hear my crazy heartbeat…"_ Naruto silently thought.

Meanwhile, the pinkette closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Naruto's firm chest despite trembling slightly. _"I hope Naruto doesn't realize that I'm shaking…"_ Sakura bit her inner cheek. Then she opened an eye slightly and quickly searched among the crowd for one particular person.

And whether it was by luck or coincidence, Sakura found the one that she was looking for. _"He's still being ignorant, I see…" _she bit her bottom lip. The raven haired young Uchiha looks calm and it made Sakura felt devastated. Mixed feeling she had in her chest was torturing. She shut her eye again and unconsciously nuzzled even more onto Naruto's chest.

_"Why do I feel this way?"_ Sakura sighed slightly in confusion.

**.**

**XOXOXOX**

**.**

The first dance ended as different music was playing. Sakura had lost sight of where Sasuke is, as her eyes searched among the crowd for him but failed. However Naruto kept her company. "Thank you for giving me the honor of the first dance, Sakura-chan…" said Naruto politely as he shot his best smile. Sakura could not help it but blush madly. "My pleasure, Naruto… you're a very good dancer" she replied.

Naruto chuckled at her compliment. "You're a fast learner yourself… but I don't mind giving you another dance lesson next time…" he said. The pinkette chuckled slightly and nodded at his offer, when suddenly an older man came and greeted Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" greeted the man. Naruto turned to the old man and they immediately talked to each other. The pinkette felt awkward by being there, so she got closer to Naruto and whispered, "I'll go get a drink…".

Naruto turned to her, questioning. "Will you be okay?" he asked. Sakura put up a smile and nodded to Naruto before bowing slightly to the old man. Then she left. _"Sorry Naruto…"_ she silently thought as she slowly walked away. Sakura was a bit saddened and regretted it for being there. "Oh well…" she muttered.

Sakura set her eyes at the buffet table and walked straight to her target_. "This crowd is killing me…"_ she silently thought. And unfortunately, her head was pounding slightly too. She sighed while kept on walking until she caught a glimpse of someone that was eyeing her all the while.

**XOXOXOX**

Sakura glanced at the person from the corner of her eye, and she abruptly stopped. It was Itachi. Thus slowly, her smile dropped when Itachi was obviously caught attention of her, and the fact that his lips curled upward, smiling. "Sakura…" he even greeted her, with his right hand raised slightly in the air.

"Sensei…" was all that managed to escape the pinkette's mouth. "So, you got the job huh?" stated Itachi, without wasting any time as soon as he stood an arm length away from Sakura. The pinkette turned deep pink at his statement.

"Well, yeah… and thanks for the exclusive interview" Sakura trailed off as she practically remembered Sasuke's words earlier. Itachi smiled and nodded, "No need to thank me, Sakura. It's a teacher's job to help his student…" he said. Sakura was overwhelmed somehow until something struck within her. "But Ita-sensei… how did you know that I want to be an editor in the company?" she asked.

Itachi chuckled. "Well, it's when I asked your class to fill in the form. It caught me, when you wrote that you wanted to work in the Uchiha corps." He explained generously. Sakura's jaw dropped slightly. "So, you arranged it for me?" she appended on his statement. Itachi simply nodded.

"Thanks again… I- I really don't know what else to say…" said Sakura. She could felt her cheeks warming up and her voice turned shaky. "I knew that you'll be doing great…" stated Itachi as he chuckled slightly. "So, how about that girl… um, Ino?" he asked while frowning slightly.

Sakura was upbeat again. "She's doing great too. And recently engage to Sai!" she replied. A wave of surprise was shown on Itachi's face in mere seconds as his eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Wow… they're in a relationship all along?" he asked. "Uh-huh… they are!" replied Sakura.

"How about you then? You seem close with that young master just now…" said Itachi suddenly. Unfortunately, he had a mischievous kind of smile on his face that melted Sakura's heart. For seconds, she was unable to comprehend neither his question nor remembering the fact that he is a married guy!

"Hm… who?" Sakura simply blurted out when sense started to kick in her again. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, and then he shifted his gaze towards a certain blondie. Sakura followed his gaze and it stopped at Naruto that was at the other side of the hall. "Ah- he's just…" Sakura stopped and thought. "A friend… yeah" she then continued and end up chucking awkwardly.

Itachi shrugged slightly at her answer. "Good then…" he said and returned his gaze towards Sakura once again. "G-Good?" asked Sakura while tilting her head slightly in confusion. Itachi smirked. "You see, I've never seen my brother being so interested in girls before…" he stated.

However, Sakura gaped slightly at the older Uchiha. "Brother?" she mumbled while her mind was filled with Sasuke's images and smug smirks. The older Uchiha nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah, Sasuke… I talked to him just now. And from the way he mentioned you, I think he's fond of you…" he said, ending it with a deep curvy smile, while Sakura went pale.

And right at that moment, in pure luck, Sakura caught a glimpse of Sasuke among the crowd. The unaware young master of Uchiha was talking to a bunch of people when suddenly the hall became empty except for Sasuke and Sakura. Well, the pinkette was practically blocking everything else as her mind went empty and her blood pumped wildly throughout her body.

_"He… likes me?"_ Sakura silently thought and that thought kept repeating again and again in her mind.

**.**

**XOXOXOX**

**.**

The conversation with his former lecturer had put a frown on Sakura's face instead of smile. She could not stop sighing and thinking about what he had said. _"If it's true…"_ she silently thought. Her grip on the cold glass of drink tightened and she sighed. _"Why would I care whether it's true or not?"_ she frowned deeper. She shook her head slightly and finished her drink. She knew that Naruto was crushing on her and on the other hand; she was trying to make Sasuke feels jealous.

And Sakura sighed again. _"I'm worn out from all this thinking…" _she thought. Thus, she looked for an exit and quickly made her way out.

Cool breeze blew on Sakura's face as soon as she stepped outside to the open deck. A swimming pool was on her right and a number of people were there, having fun. Sakura smiled at the seascape and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked closer to the railing. The sun was high up the horizon and the emerald sea glistening from the sunlight.

"Peaceful…" she muttered to herself as she stretched her hands and gripped on the railing. Sakura shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. _"The sea… I love the salty taste of its air—" _she silently thought and smiled at it. Peace slowly crept back within her, but not for long as a manly voice filled her right ear suddenly.

"Hey, babe… are you alone?" asked the guy. Sakura's eyes widened as she immediately flinched away. She shivered slightly both at his voice and his proximity to her. "Hey…" he casually raised a hand at her and smirked.

The pinkette blushed somehow while taking his features into her mind. His silver hair was sparkling under the sun. Top with the fact that the guy is kinda good looking and not to mention that he was shirtless, exposing his bare toned chest. And his black swimming trunk, _"G-Goodness gracious—"_ inner Sakura was fangirling.

"Um… hi…" Sakura mumbled out. The guy eyed her from the top of her head then down to her feet while smirking all the way. It made Sakura felt uncomfortable and she unconsciously backed away. And realizing the tense on Sakura's face, the guy tilted his head. "I'm Hidan. And your name, milady?" he asked.

"Sakura…" muttered the pinkette. A sudden elation was shown on Hidan's face. "As sweet as I thought it will be, milady…" he winked at Sakura. The lady squinted slightly at the cheeky handsome guy. "Milady?" she muttered in slight annoyance. Hidan nodded, "Yes, and that's rare…" he then stated. Sakura frowned at him.

And unexpectedly, Hidan leaned closer to Sakura and immediately twirled a few strands of Sakura's hair in between his fingers. The pinkette stiffened and gasped as her eyes widened in fear. She tried to flinch away but Hidan was grabbing her arm. "This—" he smirked at the terrified lady. "This pink hair is rare and precious…" he then continued on observing the strands in his fingers.

"Thank you…" muttered Sakura as she pushed her way out from his grab. Hidan raised an eyebrow at her. And at the exact moment, another arm wrapped around Sakura's waist.

"Huhh…!" Sakura squeaked from the touch and she immediately turned to the person in pure rage. But her anger died as soon as she saw the smug face of the person. "Sa-Sasuke?!" she said out loud.

Sasuke held Sakura close to him while he stared silently at Hidan. The silver haired guy snorted. "Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" he simply said and ease his stance. "Am I playing with your toy?".

Sakura was still gaping slightly, looking at Sasuke and she realized that he was squinting at the guy named Hidan. She suddenly remembered the time when Sasuke hugged her to put a prank on Naruto. This time too, he wanted her to play along. Then Sakura shifted her gaze at Hidan as she stayed calm and played along.

"Tch. She's off limit, Hidan" blurted the Uchiha. Sakura frowned slightly at his statement. "She's mine…" Sasuke added. Sakura glanced at Sasuke while she was actually inwardly squealing.

Meanwhile Hidan chuckled at that. "Sorry, I don't know about this…" he said. "I'm off then…" he raised both his hands as a sign of surrender before he turned away and left.

**.**

**XOXOXOX**

**.**

As soon as Hidan left, Sakura let out a long sigh. Sasuke immediately removed his hand that was wrapped around Sakura's waist and he stared at the flushed pinkette. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sakura was blushing madly. "I- I don't need your help!" she said. "I definitely can handle this on my own…" she turned away slightly. Sasuke sighed. "You should have said thank you… but instead you're lashing at me?" he frowned slightly.

"T-Thank you…" Sakura rolled her eyes at him. The boss snorted at her antics. "That's why you shouldn't be on your own… what are you doing here anyway?" asked Sasuke. Sakura inhaled deeply and she was about to answer when she realized something.

"So, what are you doing here then?" she asked with her arms crossed.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all! It's (3.22am/ Jan 31st) finally here! And I'm damn sleepy. So, I received a lot of feedbacks regarding Sasori and Naruto and even Hinata. And now I have Hidan in! Please bear with me everyone! I have something up my sleeve for inserting those characters and THEY'RE FUCKING IMPORTANT! Believe me...**

**And some of you feel that this is unfair for Naruto since it will be eventual sasusaku. Huh, yeah- I agree BUT remember that he's an important character too! Besides, his character will help in improving something though... haha-**

**Again, REMEMBER! I don't have fun either in making Naruto be this way, that Sakura was kinda toying with him etc.. She's not! She was just using him for a bit, yeah- **

**So, any comments? Constructive criticisms? **

**Ah- anyway, thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	13. Mad Heart-ers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Only the plot/storyline**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mad Heart-ers**

**XOXOXOX**

"Excuse me for awhile…" said Naruto as he left the old man. He had been talking to a few other businessmen when suddenly he remembered about his promise. Immediately, Naruto looked around for a certain pinkette. He thought that it would not be so hard looking for her among the sea of people since her hair is flashy.

However, she was nowhere to be seen. _"Where could she be?"_ he thought as he tried to move away from the crowd, whilst avoiding any more attention. A frown appeared on his eyebrows as he failed to locate Sakura. Something within him told that it was his fault that she left.

_"__There you go, Naruto…"_ he sighed inwardly. His jaw clenched in frustration, mostly at himself. Yet, he is indeed a lucky man. As he turned to somewhere across the hall, he saw Sakura coming from the outside. A grin appeared across Naruto's lips. "Sakura…" he muttered softly and started to walk there. And as quick as the smile appear, it then dropped into a flat line. Sasuke was with Sakura.

Sakura led the way into the hall with Sasuke following behind her closely. Apparently, she saw Naruto as she smiled back to him. "Sakura-chan, I was looking for you…" said Naruto with a smile on his face. His eyes were fixated at the pinkette and her plump pinkish lips. But someone behind her was somewhat distracting. _"Sasuke?"_ he thought as his gaze shifted to the Uchiha that was standing silently behind the pink haired lady.

"I'm sorry. I was taking some air outside… It's kinda crowded in here" said Sakura. Naruto nodded slightly before shifting his gaze towards Sasuke. And as he was about to open his mouth to say something, Sasuke raised a hand and turned away slightly. "See you guys later…" said the Uchiha. Naruto gave a small nod, "Okay…" he said. Sakura too, smiled slightly at her boss as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Naruto silently peeked on the unaware pinkette, then to Sasuke. _"They were together, huh?"_ he thought. A strange suffocating sensation clamped onto his chest, of unknown feelings. Then Sakura turned to him, smiling. "Shall we continue with the party?" she said. Naruto snorted softly as he wrapped an arm around the pinkette's waist. "Yeah, let's go…" he replied.

**XOXOXOX**

Sasuke sighed deeply as he unlocked the door. He left all the chaos at the party to Itachi. He was never fond of such gathering anyway, it gives him the headache. Besides, _"Aniki is way more sociable than I am…"_ he silently thought –_admit_\- as he lazily entered the cabin- the cabin that he had to share with Naruto. The thought made him grimaced slightly as he slumped on the bed.

And the thought of his blonde friend, flirting, smiling and kis— "Hn…" Sasuke frowned deeply and shifted on the bed. His teeth gritted. After a few moments of agonizing jealousy, he finally drove off to sleep.

**.**

**.**

A click awakened Sasuke from his nap. He shifted and turned to the door and came eye to eye with the pokerfaced Naruto. "Teme…" Naruto greeted as he entered the cabin. Sasuke slowly got up. "What time is it?" he asked, yawning. Naruto walked over to the bed, removed his blazer and then looked at his watch. "One hour before my dinner date… and you know that I need your help, teme…" he casually said, pleading at the Uchiha.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I've never promised anything on helping you with this…" he muttered. Naruto stared silently at him for some moment before he said, "Because you're jeal—" and he was unable to finish the sentence as Sasuke cut him off. "Fine! I'll help you this once…" he sighed.

Naruto was a bit startled at first, and then he smiled. "Thanks Sasuke… you're a good friend. I've been planning this like forever… I can't fail!" he said.

Sasuke looked away. "Make sure that everything goes as plan… or else…" he turned to Naruto again, with a slight frown. "…everything will turn out shitty" he added.

"It will be great, I promise!" said Naruto, elatedly. "I've- I've been rehearsing the scene again and again in my head! So I know that it'll turn out just as I planned!" the blonde added, with a slight uncertainty on his face.

Sasuke smirked at his friend's antics although a strange clutching feeling lingered in the pit of his stomach. "Good then…" he turned away. "Get ready now, idiot!".

Naruto chuckled and they bumped their fists.

**.**

**.**

Fifteen minutes before the dinner date and Naruto was silently adjusting his bowtie in front of the mirror. He wanted to be seen perfect that night especially by Sakura. Then, he secretly peeked on the guy that was sitting on the bedside behind him through the reflection of the mirror. The Uchiha seems unaware of that. _"Everything has to be smooth tonight…" _Naruto thought inwardly.

Naruto let out a small sigh as a lot ran through his mind. He was nervous and excited and sad all at the same time. And the scene that he practically 'practice' in his head, kept replaying over and over again. Then he looked at his watch. Purposely, he cleared his throat to get Sasuke's attention.

"Yes?" asked Sasuke as he glanced at Naruto. The blonde turned to him slightly, while his finger tapped on his watch. "It's almost time. You should go and fetch Sakura-chan for me…" he said.

Sasuke got up, with his hands in the pocket. "Alright… make sure everything is ready by the time we arrive…" he said then walked over to the door. "Hm… I know that…" replied Naruto while nodding slightly. "And thanks!".

**XOXOXOX**

_"__206…"_ said Sasuke mentally as he stopped in front of the cabin and knocked on the door. Moments later, the door opened and Sakura appeared from behind the door. For seconds, Sasuke was stunned by the pretty pinkette. As she wore a plain black dress that complimenting her fair skin and brilliant pink hair that she tied into a high bun. Sasuke tried so hard to hide his blush.

However, Sakura blinked at him in confusion as she tilted her head and her eyes were searching for something or precisely, someone. Sasuke noticed and he sighed. "I'm here to take you to the dinner…" he simply said. Sakura then smiled and nodded in understanding. "Thank you…" she replied as she followed her boss from behind. She felt rather awkward as she suddenly remembered herself trying to make him jealous.

They walked silently along the hallway until Sasuke broke the awkward silent. "Naruto asked me to fetch you. It's in the plan…" he suddenly said. Sakura glanced at him, "Oh… I see. He didn't say anything about that though…" she simply said.

Quickly, Sasuke appended, "Because it's supposed to be a surprise…". Then he paced towards the elevator. Sakura was a bit startled but followed him anyway. "I thought that it's that way?" she protested while pointing at the end of the hallway.

/TING

The elevator opened and Sasuke entered. "It's faster this way…" said Sasuke. The pinkette shrugged slightly as she remembered pretty well that Naruto had mentioned to her earlier, to meet him at another floor. Sakura's eyebrow rose in uncertainty but she did not questioned further. "It's your ship after all…" she muttered.

Suddenly, Sasuke removed his jacket and gave it to Sakura, without even looking at her. Sakura stared at the jacket then to Sasuke. "What for?" she asked. Sasuke inhaled deeply before replying, "You'll get cold later. Just take it…" he said, blushing. Sakura nodded and took the jacket. "T-Thanks…" she muttered as she put it over her shoulders. She could not deny it, since the coldness started to bit through her skin.

Then, they reached the most upper deck. Sakura gaped slightly and looked around before glancing at Sasuke. "No one's here…" she muttered as the place was dim. "Hn… follow me…" said Sasuke as he tugged on Sakura's wrist abruptly and brought her forward. "Ahh—" the pinkette was startled.

"I want to show you something…" muttered Sasuke as he stopped by the railing. Sakura pouted slightly and slowly walked over to the railing. "There…" Sasuke pointed to the lower deck, two floors below them. And Sakura stared silently at the scene. It took her some times to figure out what he was trying to show her among the sea of people.

Then Sakura bit her bottom lip as her eyes caught something flashy. It was Naruto and he was at a side of the deck, with a table set for two, a band of musician at the side and lanterns on the floor, arranged into heart shape.

"Naruto?!" said Sakura out loud. Sasuke nodded at her. "But why are we here? He must be waiting for me!" she said in slight annoyance in her voice. Sasuke somehow stared at her silently, with his eyebrows furrowed. "Sakura, this is it…" said Sasuke, while Sakura stared at him blankly. "Do you remember when I asked you about Naruto's confession? What is your answer?" he then added. His voice was almost inaudible because of the strong wind and the sound of the sea.

However, Sakura was still staring at Sasuke blankly. She did remember the question, so damn clear perhaps. Then she sighed softly and turned to look at the waiting blondie. "I don't know…" she muttered. "I never thought about it…" she continued.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Exactly…" he too then looked at Naruto's place. Then they both leaned on the railing. "Because he's a friend… A good friend of mine, Sakura. I don't want you to hurt him…" he said firmly, while glancing at Sakura. "Neither have I wanted him to hurt you…" he added.

"I really don't know. This is all too sudden… Too fast" said Sakura as she turned to Sasuke, frowning. "I know. That idiot fall in love so easily, it's annoying…" Sasuke sighed. "And he'll definitely confess to you, tonight…" he then said.

Sakura's heart beat faster at the thought. She had been bothered by the fact all this while. And she had no idea of what to answer to Naruto. Confusing feeling that she had within her was unbearable. "Why didn't you stop him?" she mumbled as her frown deepened.

"Because he likes you… and I'm his friend" Sasuke replied. And instantly, Sakura turned to him and her lips quivered. An unexplained feeling lingered in her heart, clutching, scrunching so painfully. She felt strange that she was saddened by his words. She somewhat wanting him to say something else, something that is more selfish… more him, perhaps, she thought.

"But I—" Sakura was then cut off. "You have to think fast Sakura…" said the guy. The pinkette turned away and inwardly, she was glad that the place was poorly lit, as she believed that her cheeks must be burning red at that moment. And the only warmness that she felt was radiating from her face. She felt like bursting into tears.

Sakura inhaled deeply as to not letting any sadness shown. "What is love anyway?" she suddenly asked with her shaky voice. "Hn? I don't know…" replied Sasuke after some moment. Sakura smiled blandly. "Me too. But I just know it today… that it's totally not a business, nor it's an easy business…" she said. Sasuke stared at her silently.

"I guess I know now, how it feels to fall in love, Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura while smiling slightly. The raven haired guy frowned at her. "So, do you know now what to answer to him?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Yes… and thanks…" she said.

Sasuke did not flinch. Not even a bit. It was his turn to feel saddened, and he hated it. _"Why do I have to feel this way?"_ he bitterly thought.

"Anyway, why are you doing this?" asked Sakura, tilting her head slightly. "Because…" Sasuke paused, **_'I love you'_**, was what he wanted to say. "…I don't want you to absentmindedly answer him and hurt him. As I said, he's my friend… and you too" he eventually said.

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not that shallow. I know how to answer him properly though…" she said, shaking her head slightly. _"You are shallow, Sakura…"_ Sasuke silently thought. "So, if you're ready, I'll send you over to him…" he forced a smile. Sakura nodded and led the way.

Sasuke stared silently at her. _"And now I know how it feels to be broken hearted…"_ he silently thought.

**XOXOXOX**

When Sasuke arrived with Sakura, Naruto got up from the seat and greeted them. "Thank you, Sasuke…" he said then turned to the pinkette. "Sakura-chan, you're so pretty tonight…" he grinned happily. The pinkette simply nodded.

Then Sasuke excused himself, "Enjoy, see you guys later…" he said. Naruto nodded at him as Sasuke turned and walked away. Then he immediately led Sakura to the dining table. And they sat across to each other. As soon as they got comfy on their seats, the music started playing. Sakura turned to them and gasped softly. She looked at all those small lanterns on the floor and the romantic set-up for the table.

"So romantic…" muttered Sakura. Her heart fluttered as everything was just like her romantic dream of first date ever. She smiled at the blonde across of her. And he replied her equally. Then a smartly dressed waiter came and served them their best wine.

"The food will follow soon… I hope you'll like it…" said the blonde as he raised his wine glass. Sakura raised her glass too and their glasses clanked. "Cheers!" they both chorused. The pinkette sipped the drink while her eyes observing Naruto. Many thoughts ran through her mind.

After a sip, she placed the glass and shrugged slightly, while embracing herself for some warmness. The cold bit into her bone now, that she had nothing to cover herself as she returned Sasuke's jacket earlier. Naruto stared at her for a moment, and then he got up and removed his blazer. "It's a cold night…" muttered the blonde as he placed the blazer on Sakura's shoulders.

"Thank you…" she smiled while eyeing Naruto. _"You have to say it now!"_ her inner Sakura scream at her. With a short deep breath, Sakura opened her mouth. "Naruto, I—" but she was cut off as Naruto raised his hand slightly and shook his head. "Later, the food is here…" he said. And Sakura quickly turned to the waiter that was coming with their food.

"Eat first… we talk later" said Naruto as he flashed his usual convincing grin.

**.**

**.**

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat on the bar stool, having a drink on his own. "Drinking alone?" said someone, coming from behind. Sasuke peeked on slightly over his shoulder and it was Itachi. "DM, please…" said Itachi as he took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Where's your friends?" asked Itachi. Sasuke simply shook his head. "Out… somewhere" he mumbled. Itachi kept silent while eyeing his little brother. "I guess that you're too late, huh?" he said. Sasuke turned to him frowning.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I've always thought that the pinky is a perfect match for you…" Itachi shrugged and downed his drink in one shot. "She's hot and you're… cold" he then chuckled. Sasuke shifted his gaze away as he thought that his brother was making fun of him.

"Ah- there's still another one— and you know her!" said Itachi. Sasuke scowled at his _aniki_. "Nii-san… stop it" he simply blurted out in no interest.

"Hey, really. She's your old classmate… and she's even colder than you…" said Itachi, tried to sound convincing. Sasuke glanced at him. He tried to remember any girls from his school years and no one came to his mind. Thus, he simply shrugged it off. "I don't remember any…" he said.

"She's on this ship too…" stated Itachi and that made Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who is it?"

**.**

**.**

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan? Did I say anything wrong?" asked Naruto. His eyebrows furrowed deeply, staring at the flushed pinkette. Tears streaming down her cheeks and she clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs. Naruto signaled to the band to stop the music as it was no longer appropriate with the turn of event.

"Sakura-chan…" muttered the blonde in confusion. _"ARGH! This is nothing close to my 'practice'! She isn't supposed to cry! Why is she crying anyway?!"_ he nervously thought. And as things went out of the plan, Naruto sighed deeply. The pinkette's shoulders trembled as she cried and sobbed terribly. And Naruto… he was in total confusion and not knowing of what to do.

_"__Maybe I was wrong when I said Sasuke likes her. Or… she doesn't like him anyway? And she's so piss at me that she cried?"_ Naruto raised an eyebrow at his own wild guess. In defeat, Naruto got up and went over to Sakura. He wrapped his arm around her. The pinkette stopped sobbing and she turned to look at Naruto with her teary eyes. "S-Sorry… Naruto— I…" she mumbled in between her soft gasps.

"It's fine… and I'm sorry for making you cry, though…" said Naruto softly, almost a whisper. Sakura calmed down a little and she felt embarrassed for crying her eyes out. Then she looked at Naruto, while forcing a smile. "Thank you, Naruto…" she muttered softly.

Naruto snorted at her. "I just thought that this is the right thing to do… so, I'll support you from now on, Sakura-chan" he said. Sakura's lips started to quiver again. And Naruto pulled her into an embrace. Sakura muffled herself onto his chest, while Naruto rested his head on hers.

Silently, Naruto shut his eyes and suppressed the turmoil he had within. _"Letting go what you love, sucks… It hurts so much inside…"_ he painfully thought.

**XOXOXOX**

After the not-so-well dinner date, Naruto walked Sakura to her cabin. They walked side by side silently. And Sakura could not even lift her head as she was worried that people will see her swollen eyes. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry…" muttered Naruto.

Sakura glanced at the blonde. "Why? I'm the one that should apologize… for ruining the date…" she whispered as blush crept on her cheeks. Naruto smiled at her. "It's okay, because it was me who started it… and I've been noticing something between you and Sas—" then he was cut off by a piercing cry.

They both were startled. "What happened?" Sakura frowned. Quickly, they paced to the corner of the hallway, and a lady was trembling on the floor and was being comforted by a few others. She was wearing only a towel.

"Someone was in her room! Find him!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello! So, I've updated this story. And our little Sakura-chan isn't so innocent anymore. How do u like it? It's quite long on purpose.**

**1\. This story will take a break for two weeks**

**And yeah, I still have a LOT to explain... so, we'll see. I won't left it hanging, it's totally not my style. *wink* I DO HAVE SOMETHING UNDER MY SLEEVES!**

**Thank you for reading! I appreciate all COMMENTS and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS! **


	14. Unforeseen

**Disclaimer: Standard.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Unforeseen**

**XOXOXOX**

"Apparently, a man was entering people's room…" said Naruto as he stood by the door, with a slight frown on his face showing concern. He had been talking to a security guard regarding the intruder case moments before. "It's kinda crazy to think that he's still out there, doing who-knows-what… and the fact that he's one of the passengers here. I can't believe it…" he then sighed.

Sakura shuddered at the thought. In return to mimic Naruto's worry, a deep frown found its place across her forehead as her mind think of the worst. "But, don't worry. We'll find the culprit soon… hopefully" Naruto appended quickly as he noticed the worries on the pinkette's face.

Hearing the attempt of comfort from Naruto, a bland smile slowly appeared on Sakura's face as she tried hard not to show her emotion. In that brief moment, she had a train of thoughts in her mind; the unexpected realization that she had after talking to her boss, the terrible turn of event during dinner and now, a pervert is on the loose. "I'll be okay…" she said eventually, holding in the urge to sigh while staring directly into Naruto's sky blue eyes.

"Okay then—" the blondie said and he kept on reminding her about safety, about locking the door, the curtain and about calling him for any emergencies; while the pinkette was lost in her own thoughts. Her eyes fixated on Naruto's mouth but she was actually staring blankly at it. All in all, Sakura was exhausted and she was totally done for the night. All she could think of was the warm bath and comfy bed.

"Thank you, Naruto… I'll keep that in mind" Sakura replied with a smile plastered on her face. Naruto frowned and he heaved a sigh. "Now, I'm leaving for real okay. If anything- anything at all happened to you, I'll blame myself forever…" he said before he turned slightly to leave the cabin.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at his word. _"He is one to promise this kind of things…"_ she thought. Then she nodded slightly as to give the worried blondie an assurance, "Yes, I know. Now get going… it's already late" she said. A slight smirk was flashed by the blondie before he left.

_"__Finally…"_ Sakura thought. The pinkette let out a long tiring sigh as she closed the door behind her. She shut her eyes momentarily while leaning her back on the door and heaved a long breath.

/THUD/

Sakura's eyes shot open and stayed widen as her jaw slowly dropped.

"Hi, Sakura…"

**.**

**.**

The door clicked open and Sasuke instantly turned his head towards the sound. Naruto entered the cabin silently and was greeted by a worried Uchiha. "Hey, did you hear the safety announcement?" asked Sasuke as he eyed the blondie coming in. Strain was clearly heard in his voice while his face remained calm.

Lazily, Naruto nodded. "Hm…" he simply hummed. "What's with the 'hm' Naruto?" asked Sasuke instead. His eyebrows twitched unsatisfactorily as he got up from the bed. Naruto glanced at him while his hand was busy untying the bowtie.

"Yes, I heard it. Why? I'm so tired, teme…" muttered Naruto, while still being bothered by the bowtie.

"What do you mean by why? It should be, 'why are you here?'" replied Sasuke, sarcastically. He frowned deeply at the ignorant blondie that was stopping in front of the mirror. "You shouldn't be here, Naruto…" muttered Sasuke, now hand on the waist. He was a bit ticked off but trying hard to conceal it.

"Hm…" Naruto raised an eyebrow while glancing at his roommate through the mirror reflection. "-just in case that you forgot, Sasuke… we shared this room…" he jokingly answered, as a soft chuckle left his mouth.

Sasuke ran a hand through his locks in annoyance and then sigh loudly. "That's not what I meant, idiot!" he snarled. "You should stay with Sakura… a pervert is on the loose, damnit!" he added, angrily.

And apparently, Naruto noticed the tension in Sasuke's tone. He turned to look at the raven haired guy over his shoulder. "You can go and check on her, if you want…" he said while squinting at Sasuke.

Naruto's words had caught Sasuke off guard. "What are you saying?" he said, almost mumbling it out. "It should be you—"

"No" Naruto quickly cut in. He then shifted his focus on undressing himself, walking around the cabin, removing his suit and all. "-nothing works out tonight…" he then continued in a mumble.

Sasuke simply stared at him in confusion. He understood each and every word that was spit out by Naruto but he could not register it as a whole sentence. "It doesn't make any sense…" he said, frowning and arms crossed.

Naruto took a towel and walked over to the bathroom, while being eyed closely by Sasuke. "Stop staring at me…" the blondie muttered then he stopped by the bathroom door. Slowly, he turned his head and glanced at the confused Uchiha. "I rejected her…" then his eyes widened, and Sasuke's eyes too. "No, that doesn't sound quite right…" Naruto mumbled to himself. "Ah- I told her the truth… and she got-" then he paused.

"And then?" asked Sasuke as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Nothing… just- nothing happened, Sasuke…" said Naruto before he got into the bathroom and close the door. Sasuke stayed silent.

Suddenly a caller ringtone was heard. Sasuke shifted his gaze towards the sound and noticed that Naruto's phone was ringing. He stepped forward, towards the phone that was placed on the side table.

/_Sakura-chan calling…_/

For a moment, Sasuke hesitated as his heart suddenly clutched by jealousy. He had the urge to answer the pinkette's call as Naruto was taking his shower. But the call ended after a few seconds. The onyx orbs narrowed in uneasiness.

However, Sasuke finally decided that he at least told Naruto about the call that he had just missed. He knocked on the bathroom door. A few times, and finally Naruto answered. "Teme! I'm shampooing, damnit!" yelled the blonde from inside.

Sasuke shrugged. "But your girlfriend just made a miscalled to your phone!" he said, raising his voice a little. After a few seconds, Naruto replied. "I told her to call me if there's anything wrong though…" he said. And suddenly a bad feeling tugged on Sasuke's heart. He regretted that he did not answer the call just now.

"Sasuke?" Naruto opened the bathroom door slightly. "Hm, Sasuke?" he called out again. But still, no answer from the Uchiha. Naruto scratched his dripping wet hair absentmindedly. "Where did he go?" he wondered.

**.**

**.**

A phone was broken on the floor. And a hand was desperately trying to scratch its way to get it. "No, no, no… you can't…" said a manly voice followed by a soft gasp as the pale hand was now strained strongly by a forceful grasp. Sakura's heart shattered at the painful sight and the frustration when Naruto did not answered her call.

"Ahh- p-please… let me— go… pleaseee…" Sakura gasped as her eyes shut tight and she was now on the floor with a red haired guy ravishingly kissing her neck. Both her hands were now strained and she was hopelessly being held down by the man's weight. "S-Stop… Stop it-!" she muttered in between her gasps and sobs.

Tears started to fall and Sakura felt that the soft kisses were now turned to grazing bites across her skin. Her small body squirmed uncomfortably in her fail attempt to escape and to shift the burden above her. "Stop… pleaseee…" she pleaded in her sob and gasp.

**/**A few minutes earlier…

_"__Hi, Sakura…"_

_And Sakura's jaw opened slightly at the red haired guy that was coming from nowhere and is walking towards her._

_"__Sasori? How did you—" Sakura then paused as her eyes trailed to the open curtain across the room. The wind blew on the curtain as the door to the balcony was slightly opened._

_"__If you wonder how I get here…" Sasori raised his right hand and showed the card-key that he was holding. "It's a universal card-key…"._

_"__But how did you—" Then Sakura was cut off again as Sasori purposely ignored her. "Only five people in this ship own this universal card-key. The captain, the head security, that Uchiha and Uzumaki brats and the Hyuuga" he then smirked._

_However his smirk was nothing near amusing at all; at least at the moment, as the pinkette was much more intimidated than excited. Sakura's hand grasped tight as her mind could not stop thinking about the intruder. "Could it be Sasori?!" she fearfully thought as she bit her inner cheek. _

_"__Sakura, it's just me… I've been waiting for you for hours" said Sasori softly as he touched the pinkette's cheek. And in respond, Sakura backed away and her back hit the door again. Her body tensed instantly at both the icy touch and the fact that Sasori was mere inches away from her._

_"__Don't tense, Sakura… and don't deny me…" Sasori continued to whisper._

**/**

In the moment of desperation, Sakura tried to look for anything at all that could help her. And as she struggled, her eyes caught a glimpse of a small table lamp on the floor. She practically remembered that she knocked the side table and things fell off to the floor in their struggle.

"Sakura…" Sasori spoke in a husky tone into the pinkette's ear with gritted teeth. "Don't deny me anymore… I love y—"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT!" Sakura exclaimed furiously. Her eyes went darker green, reflecting pure anger. And at that split second, Sasori went numb from the rejection, unfortunately creating a gap of weakness. Thus, Sakura took the chance to escape from his grab and hit him with the table lamp.

"GAHHH!" the red haired guy bawled loudly when a sharp pain shot through his head and rushed down to his spine. He yelled in pain for some moments as he slumped on Sakura. With her remaining strength, Sakura squeezed her way out from Sasori's grab.

Then the door swung open.

**.**

**XOXOXOX**

**.**

Sakura stared blankly at the scene in front of her. She felt like crying but tears refused to come down. As Sasori was being apprehended by the security guards, he gave Sakura one last gaze; the gaze of regrets and sadness, as if he was apologizing to her. However, the pinkette tore the gaze away in sadness. She never thought that her childhood friend would do such things to her.

_"__I… don't know you anymore Sasori…"_ Sakura silently thought as her childhood memories came rushing into her mind. _"You've tainted our memories…"._

"Sakura…"

And that snapped Sakura away from her thought as she jolted a bit. "Are you alright?" asked Sasuke. Sakura nodded but her grasp tightened on the hem of her dress. It only convinced Sasuke that she was still plagued by the unfortunate incident.

In silent, Sasuke looked down to the shocked lady and unknowingly, he was drowned in his own thoughts and feelings. He felt a sudden urge to just hold Sakura in his arms and comfort her. An alien feeling that burst out within himself to protect her from any harm, and the way his mind urged to speak to her of comforting promises.

Sasuke sighed. _"What is comforting to her right now? It'll only be another burden… I'll protect you? I barely come in time…"_ he thought.

**.**

**.**

After talking to the guards on the matter, Sasuke came in again to look after the pinkette. Apparently she was exhausted from all the events and it was already late at night.

"Sakura…" Sasuke called out to her again. Sakura lifted her head to look at the raven haired guy that was standing in front of her. Her lips quivered and twirled into a frown, with her eyebrows twitched once in awhile.

"Y-Yes?" she managed to blurt out in a sigh. Sasuke mimicked her sigh as he bent down to her level. "Here, your phone" Sasuke placed the broken phone on the side table. "I'll get a new one for you… and compensation will be paid to you for the misfortune you've just had…" he then said.

Sakura nodded weakly and snorted. Nothing could really fix the damage that she had in her heart because she had been frightened to the core. "Thanks. But how did you know about this-?" she then asked, staring straight at Sasuke.

The Uchiha stood straight again. "From your call to Naruto earlier. I came right after, with those guards… because Naruto said that you'll call for emergency" he explained.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun… Lucky that you came right in time…" muttered Sakura.

"Hn… now get some rest. It's already late… but will you be okay? Or you want me to stay?" asked Sasuke, with deep blush on his cheeks.

Sakura was stunned by his proposal. And an awkward grinding feeling was felt deep in her guts while they both looked into each other's eyes in silent.

"Um…" the pinkette blinked repeatedly while clearing her throat purposely. She tore the gaze after some moment and Sasuke too, looked away awkwardly.

"—no, I'll- I'll be okay… thanks anyway" the flushed pinkette replied hesitantly. Least that Sasuke knew, behind that coy smile on Sakura's face; the pinkette actually had an intense inner fight within her, to accept or not to accept. _"You're an idiot Sakura! You'll be alone after this!"_ her inner Sakura screamed, pulling on her hair.

"Okay…" replied Sasuke simply. A soft electrifying feeling lingered in between them and quickly, Sasuke changed the atmosphere. "Here, take this…" he took out his phone and gave it to Sakura. "I'll let you borrow my phone for awhile. Call Naruto whenever you need anything…".

The pink haired lady nodded. Then she got up and was about to send Sasuke off, when the phone rang. They both stayed silent, with Sasuke stopping by the door, looking at Sakura.

/_Idiot calling…_/

Sakura raised an eyebrow before answering. "Hello—" and she was cut off before she could utter any other word.

"TEME! Where are you?!" yelled the blondie at the other end of the line.

The pinkette frowned at Naruto's loud voice. "Na-Naruto… it's me, Sakura…".

And suddenly, Naruto went silent. "He-Hello?" whispered Sakura. Then both Naruto and Sakura stayed silent, with phone still in their hands. Meanwhile, Sasuke tilted his head, giving Sakura a questioning look. The pinkette shrugged at him.

Suddenly Naruto yelled again, "WHAT?! Why is Sasuke in your cabin, Sakura-chan?!".

Frowning deeply, Sasuke stormed towards Sakura and snatched the phone from her hand. "Naruto—" he said but also being cut off by the blondie.

"Teme! What are you two doing?!" yelled Naruto.

"It's not what you think of, damnit!".

Sakura could only chuckle in vain.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I'm back... and here's the new chapter. It's kinda tense, I know but I hope it's worth it. Still, I left a few things out, because I have 'mini chapters' for all the gaps in the story. Next chapter will be up next week as usual, and will mark a new twist. *wink***

**Leave me some comments and love. Thanks for reading. **


	15. Of Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Except the plot/storyline for this story and OCs if present.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Of Jealousy**

**XOXOXOX  
**

The crowd was loud; everyone was whispering and talking to each other. Sakura stood among the crowd, with Sasuke by her side. "This is sad…" Sakura softly muttered, when suddenly Naruto came from nowhere and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?!" asked Naruto tensely. "I'm so sorry that I didn't answer your call last night. And I thought of coming to see you but Sasuke here—" he glared at the Uchiha, then back to Sakura. "—forbid me. He said you needed some rest… But I really wanted to see you last night".

Sakura sighed. "It's okay… I'm just a bit tired from all that happened yesterday. Luckily it all ended now. And I'm fine, Naruto. Don't worry…".

"But it's my fault! I'm the one who invited you here… and now—" Naruto sighed sadly. "I'm sorry that it turned out like this, but it's not your fault, Naruto. It's not that you wanted it to happen…" said Sakura.

The frantic blondie finally calmed down again, as his stature became less tense and he removed his hands from Sakura's shoulders. But not for long. "If it was me, I'll make sure to punch the hell out of that bastard!" he said under his breath. His teeth were gritted while his hands grasped tightly.

"Relax Naruto. They're here…" said Sasuke. And at the same time, the crowds became even noisier, as Sasori was brought by the guards to the deck with his hands behind his back; cuffed. His head lowered slightly, of shame, of guilt.

"Why? What is happening? Tell me!" said Chiharu as she tagged along closely to Sasori. The brunette haired lady was all teary, asking questions and more questions. She was troubled and saddened.

_"Chiharu…" _Sakura silently thought. She felt bad for Chiharu somehow, as she felt disappointed at Sasori. Even in the chaos, Sakura and Sasori managed to catch a glimpse of each other. For seconds they came eye to eye and quickly, Sasori tore the gaze away. Sakura frowned deeply as her heart sunk. She would never expect that their meeting after all those years ended up this way.

"Aka-san?" muttered Naruto and Sakura overheard it, she turned to the blondie. "Is it him, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, with his eyes still fixated at Sasori.

"Yes… it's Sasori" replied Sakura. "I can't believe this too. But it happened…"

Naruto turned to her. "I'm so sorry. I thought that he was your friend."

Then another man appeared, and he was handcuffed too. Except that, he was smiling to the crowd and pretended that he was actually a celebrity instead of a criminal.

Sakura was dumbfounded. "Hidan?" she muttered.

"Apparently, the intruder wasn't your friend.." said Sasuke. "—but that guy. He was caught red-handed. And they found many small bottles containing strands of different shades of hair in one of his luggage. He claimed it to be his _collection_".

Sakura gaped at Sasuke's explanation. A chill ran down her spine as she suddenly remembered her encounter with Hidan. _"This—" he smirked at the terrified lady. "This pink hair is rare and precious…"._

The memories made Sakura shuddered while Hidan's voice echoed in her head. Even the feeling when he pulled a few strands of her hair and twirled it in between his fingers, suddenly became so real. And at the exact moment, Hidan turned to her and yelled, "That's next in my collection!". Sakura almost stumbled backward.

"Are you alright?" asked Sasuke as he held Sakura in his arm. The pinkette snapped from her thought and stared into Sasuke's calm onyx. Her breathing became shallow.

"Y-Yes… I'm fine" Sakura muttered as she composed herself again. And another man was brought by the guards. He was in full marine uniform and his appearance caused the uproar among the crowd.

"Captain? It's the captain!" they said. Sakura looked around her and then she turned to Sasuke. "Why? What happened to the captain?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed deeply. "He's Sasori's uncle. He was apprehended for questioning because Sasori got the universal key from him…".

Sakura shook her head slightly. She never thought that this kind of thing would happen to her. _"If Ino knew about this, she would be freaked out…"_.

After all the chaos, Itachi gave a speech on the unfortunate turns of event. He apologized on behalf of the crews and even stated about the compensation as the cruise was cancelled. Everyone was with their different opinions that the main hall became a bit tight.

"Can't help it when it ended up this way…" muttered Naruto.

"I'm sorry that it happened this way… It's sad, really" said Sakura. Naruto nodded to her. "And, Sasuke… thank you again, for saving me…" she then said, as she turned to her boss. Sasuke simply nodded.

A slight smile appeared on Sakura's lips as she secretly peeked on Sasuke. _"Now he really looks like a prince charming, despite that arrogant face of his… maybe he's a bit of a jerk, but he had saved me many times now… thank you, Sasuke-kun"_ she silently thought.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" said someone from behind.

Sakura was snapped from her thought and she turned to the soft voice. A pretty lady with long dark hair was standing there, smiling to them.

"Hinata?" muttered Naruto.

**XOXOXOX**

Sakura reached home later that afternoon. She was tired but glad that she was finally home. Her parents too, were happy that she was home although they did not know about the misfortune that happened to Sakura.

_"There's no way that I'm telling them the truth… hell would break loose…" _the pinkette grimaced inwardly as she eyed her mother that kept on blabbering about how sad the cruise was cancelled and so on. "It's okay, ka-san… I'm tired anyway" Sakura sighed, trying to ease the atmosphere in the dining room.

Suddenly, Kizashi leaned closer. "So, have you found any man? Although the cruise ended earlier than it's supposed to, it's still enough time for you to do so…" he whispered.

Sakura squinted at her father while she dropped-sweat comically. "Umm… yeah, a few…" she chuckled as images of all the handsome guys she met on the ship ran through her mind. And then she snapped. "To-san! What are you talking about?!"

Both her parents chuckled. "But Sakura, your father is right… now is the ripe time for you to look for a man" Mebuki interrupted.

"Ka-san! Not you too!" Sakura pouted.

Her mother chuckled even more. "I'm just telling you the truth… isn't it, dear?" she then looked at Kizashi, and they both broke out chuckling happily.

The pinkette sighed loudly and shook her head. "I'm going upstairs. Thanks for the dinner…" she said. Then she walked to her room.

**.**

**.**

As soon as she reached her room, Sakura immediately plop lazily on her bed out of tiredness. She shut her eyes as she tried to ease herself and free her mind. Suddenly, her phone rang. Quickly, Sakura got up and reached for her handbag that was on the desk. She took her phone out and her eyebrows rose.

"Ita-sensei?" she muttered in wonder. She wondered why Itachi would call her, out of the blue. She shrugged and answered the call anyway.

"Hello?" said Sakura.

For seconds, Itachi stayed silent at the end of the line. It made Sakura felt awkward. And finally Itachi spoken up, "Who's this?" he asked.

Sakura frowned. "Ita-sensei, you're the one that's calling me… I'm Sakura".

Then Sakura heard him gasped. "Oh, sorry… so, is Sasuke with you now?" he then asked.

For a moment, Sakura paused curiously. Then she put the phone away from her ears and she looked at it. And suddenly it all came crashing down. Sakura smacked her wide forehead in annoyance.

"I-Ita-sensei… it's- uh… I'm borrowing Sasuke's phone for awhile… it's kinda hard to explain" she stuttered nervously. Sakura could hear it clearly that Itachi was chuckling on the line.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to call his house phone then… thanks and sorry for disturbing you, Sakura" said Itachi. The phone call ended with them saying good night to each other.

Sakura felt total embarrassment that she actually forgot about the phone. She plopped on the bed again with a smile on her face as her mind replayed the scene when Sasuke gave her his phone. However, gradually the smile flattened as an image of a certain dark haired lady appeared in the cloud of her memories.

"Hyuuga Hinata, huh?" muttered Sakura as she recalled their encounter. She could not forget Hinata's cold stare towards her. And the way Hinata greeted Naruto and moreover Sasuke, it made her guts churned. "Hahh… what am I thinking…" she muttered to self.

Then immediately Sakura's eyes widened followed by a sneaky grin as she thought of something.

**.**

**The next day**

**.**

A knock on the door was heard. Sasuke looked away from the monitor towards the door as it was slightly opened. Rie's beautiful face popped up from behind the door.

"Sasuke-sama, Sakura-san is here to see you…" said the dark haired secretary.

For seconds, Sasuke was stunned. _"It's so rare of her…" _he silently thought. Then he nodded, "Yes, let her in…" he said. A fluttering feeling suddenly bloomed in his chest. He could not deny that he was excited hearing Sakura's name.

"You may come in, Sakura-san…" said Rie before she left. Sakura muttered a thank you to Rie as she walked into the office, with a soft smile on her lips.

Sasuke eyed the pinkette that was standing by the door, looking at him. "Come closer, Sakura. You can't expect me to hear you from that far…" he lazily spoke as he leaned comfortably on his seat. The pinkette obeyed and stood in front of his desk.

"What is it, Sakura?" asked Sasuke as he eyed the lady closely. Without fuss, Sakura took something out from her pocket.

"I'm returning your phone… thank you" said Sakura as she placed the phone on the table. Sasuke looked at the phone then back to Sakura.

"Take the phone back. I've promised to buy you a new one, didn't I?" said Sasuke. The pinkette blinked at him. "Just borrow it for today. And go out for lunch with me… then we'll get you a new phone" he explained.

The pinkette bit her inner cheeks as she was so much conflicted. So much that she wanted to accept the offer, she also felt guilty for it. _"I've troubled him so much lately… maybe I should pass this once"_ she silently thought.

Sakura's mind went blank but she took the phone back somehow. "But… I can't promise you the lunch…" she muttered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Because I've promised a friend to go out with her today…".

"It's fine. Maybe next time…" replied Sasuke without much hesitation.

"Thanks and sorry…" said Sakura before she left.

**.**

**Later that noon…**

**.**

The elevator stopped at eleventh floor. And Sakura was among the few that entered the elevator. Suddenly, Sasuke's heart beat out of norm and the fact that Sakura locked her gaze with him made him even more nervous. Instantly, he tore the gaze away.

"Sakura-san, do you wanna have lunch with me?" asked a guy next to Sakura.

An angry vein popped on Sasuke's forehead as he squinted at the gutsy guy. _"Prick!"_ he cussed under his breath.

Meanwhile, Sakura too, was troubled. The guy friend of hers was so random that her mind went blank. Right at that moment, she glared at the guy and thought of smacking the thick skull of his for asking such question. However, that was not the case, as she could almost felt the burning stare from Sasuke that bore into her skull, as if he was waiting for her answer.

_"Damnit! What should I say? I don't want to accept this guy's offer but I've told Sasuke that I've a friend to have lunch with!"_ inner Sakura desperately screamed in her head.

On impulse and pure desperation, Sakura tugged on Tenten's arm and said, "Sorry, I'm having lunch with Tenten-san…".

Unfortunately for Sakura, it was a lie and Tenten flinched a little. "I've told you that my boyfriend is coming over, Sakura-san. And I'm going out with him, don't you remember?" she said.

_"Shoot! I forgot about Tenten!"_ Sakura grudgingly thought. Then she chuckled awkwardly, "Oh… yeah, right. I forgot…" she said. Least that she knew, Sasuke was smirking at her. And at that exact moment and in the elevator that was cramped of people, Sakura thought that she heard Sasuke snorting. A rush of chill ran down her spine.

"So we can have lunch together!" said the persistent guy suddenly.

Luckily, the elevator reached the lobby. And they immediately walked out with the guy still bugging Sakura on having lunch with her. Until someone tugged on the pinkette's arm and said, "Sakura is going out with me. Maybe she just forgotten about it…".

Sakura and a few of her colleagues were stunned. While the guy's eyes widened, "Sa-Sasuke-sama?" he stuttered.

Sakura smiled awkwardly as she nodded. "Y-Yeah, I totally forgot…" she said, before glaring at Sasuke. Sakura's guy friend chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head and said, "It's okay… Maybe next time… or not…". He muttered the last part as he felt a murderous aura coming from Sasuke.

Then the guy left, followed by Tenten after waving Sakura a goodbye, while Sakura followed Sasuke in slight annoyance. She kept a mental note to 'teach' him manners.

**.**

**.**

In the car, Sakura stayed silent as her anger built up quickly. "Seatbelt…" Sasuke simply stated as soon as he got inside.

"Why did you do that?! Now they must have thought that I'm a liar or something!" Sakura blurted out suddenly.

Sasuke stared at her emotionlessly. He was rather shocked at her lashing out all of a sudden. Silently, he started the engine and drove away with Sakura crossing her arms and still locking her gaze at him.

"You won't stop staring at me unless I answer, isn't it?" said Sasuke after awhile. Sakura nodded even though the Uchiha did not see her as he was focused on the road. "I'm just helping you to get out of the situation…" he finally breathed it out.

"I don't need your help…"

"But you hesitated just now and the guy bothered you—" then he was cut off.

"Just- Just don't do it again!" said Sakura, raising her voice a little.

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever…".

"I don't need your help. He's a nice friend by the way…" Sakura muttered. Sasuke peeked on her. "Hn…".

"What? It's true! And you're always like this… it makes me look terrible, and weak, and pathetic. Stop mingling in my business!" Sakura stated out, arms crossed and cheeks blushed.

"Then stop rejecting those guys. Just go for it…" Sasuke replied instead.

Sakura blushed even redder if possible. "Why are you doing this to me?! Why do you care?!" she lashed out again.

"Because I'm jealous!"

Then they both stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

**XOXOXOX**

Along the way to the said diner, the atmosphere in between them became rather quiet and awkward. Sakura regretted that she asked too many questions although she could not stop having goosebumps whenever Sasuke's statement ran through her head. She peeked on the Uchiha in front of her as they sat.

And Sakura cleared her throat purposely and started the conversation. "What do you mean by that just now?" she muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked instead.

"Umm… that of you being jeal—"

"You heard it wrong!" Sasuke quickly cut in. Sakura was startled from his obvious denial and she pouted slightly.

"So, what happened between you and Naruto?" asked Sasuke instead, although obvious blushed could be seen on his cheeks.

"Didn't he tell you anything?" Sakura asked in return.

"No. He only said that it didn't work out…"

Sakura shrugged. "It's true…" she said. "It didn't work out…"

**/Flashback**

_Naruto stopped eating and looked at Sakura. Her food was almost untouched. Apparently she had lost her appetite and obviously she was bothered by something. The fork and spoon clanked as Naruto placed them on his plate. _

_The clanking noise snapped Sakura from her deep thought. She peeked on the guy in front of her. She eyed him silently as he wiped his mouth using the napkin. She too, had stopped eating. Then Naruto smiled to her. For some moment they did not say a word and only the music filled the air. _

_ "Sakura-chan, I have something to tell you…" Naruto suddenly broke the silence._

_ "This is it!" inner Sakura screamed as her jade green widened. Her heart beats faster._

_ "I…" then Naruto paused as he absentmindedly scratched the back of his head. "—I don't know how to say this but… I think, Sasuke likes you…" he sighed. As if a heavy burden was lifted from him._

_ Somehow, Sakura was stunned. Naruto then chuckled at the shocked pinkette. "I like you, but I know you like someone else, Sakura-chan… I don't want you to lie to yourself."_

_Sakura's cheeks felt warm and her lips started to quiver. As tears became unstoppable, she clasped a hand over her mouth and lowered her head as she burst into tears. Naruto was speechless._

**/End of flashback**

Sakura heaved a long sigh as she rolled her eyes at the Uchiha. However, Sasuke smirked and leaned closer to the table making Sakura blushed. "That means I have a chance?" he asked.

The pinkette looked away as she failed to hide her blush. "As if… you're just talking nonsense…" she muttered.

"What if I'm being serious?" said Sasuke instead, firmly.

Sakura gaped slightly as she peeked on him through the corner of her eyes. They stayed silent, until Sasuke's lips twirled into a smirk.

**.**

**.**

After the tense lunch, Sasuke brought Sakura to a mobile shop. Without hassle, Sakura got her brand new phone. "That's part of your compensation money…" said Sasuke.

Sakura turned to him, frowning. "Not fair!" she stated.

"I'm just joking… Anyway, give me back my phone…" said Sasuke as he outstretched his hand towards Sakura.

"Ah-" Sakura took out Sasuke's phone from her handbag and returned it. "Thank you so much…".

"Hn…".

And they started to walk away, when a sudden realization suddenly struck within Sakura. She gasped and let out a small shriek as she called out, "W-Wait! Give it back!".

Sasuke stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. "Give me the phone BACK!" stated Sakura desperately. However, Sasuke ignored her and quickly swiped on the screen to unlock.

Then Sasuke's eyes widened and he squinted at the frantic pinkette. His phone wallpaper was changed to Sakura's photo with her showing a peace sign.

"I never know that you're like this, Sakura…" muttered Sasuke.

Sakura bit her bottom lip in embarrassment as her face burned deep red. "I- I'm sorry. You can delete that… I just wanna—" then she paused when Sasuke outstretched his arm towards her.

"Give me your phone…" he said. Sakura blinked in confusion but gave her phone to him anyway. Then, without asking, Sasuke took a photo of himself using Sakura's phone.

"There… Now we're even" he said, smirking. Sakura's jaw dropped.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope you all like this chapter. I have plotted it all out like weeks ago. And here it is. I've tried to explain some missing parts from previous chapter and I hope it does help. Please leave me a review or constructive criticisms. Flame will be ignored, btw. And thanks for reading! Hv a nice day.**

**Anyway, I wanna do a self-promote here. These are my new stories:**

**Naruhina titled: Remember.**

**Sasusaku titled: Memories.**

**Both are supposed to be a sad love story. Well, because I'm in the mood of broken-hearted.**


	16. Ai

**Disclaimer: Standard.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Ai**

**XOXOXOX**

It was weekend again. Ino had planned a weekend getaway for them friends, she, Sai and Sakura. "I'm so happy today… it's been awhile since us last going out together, Sai-kun!" she stated happily as they were waiting for Sakura.

Sai simply nodded as he shown his usual smiley face. "Hey, that's Sakura…" he then said, pointing towards Sakura. Ino was overjoyed.

"Sakura, over here! Over here!" Ino yelled out as she waved her hand in the air, calling for her best friend. The pinkette turned to their place and smiled, while pacing towards them.

"Sorry, I'm late…" said Sakura breathlessly.

Ino shook her head slightly and wrapped her arm with Sakura. "You're not. Come, let's go!" she then said excitedly. However Sakura pulled away. "What is it, Sakura?" asked Ino. She blinked at Sakura curiously.

"Uhm, wait…" Sakura blushed. "—there's someone else coming with us… and he said that he's on the way" she muttered. Her face was swollen red from embarrassment as she peeked on her two friends.

Both Ino and Sai were gaping slightly in wonder. And Ino was especially lighted up and gasped, while tugging on Sakura's arm. "Ah— Sakura! Is it the blonde?!" asked Ino, with her eyes went wide and wild. Sakura bit her inner cheeks as her heart was racing madly. She could believe that she was on a marathon and weirdly, at the same time feeling like she had done something wrong.

_"__Guilty pleasure…" _Sakura said inwardly in that few seconds and as she was about to open her mouth to answer, Ino gasped. The blonde lady was clasping her hand over her mouth and was looking somewhere afar behind Sakura. Sakura turned to where Sai and Ino were looking.

A raven haired guy was coming towards them. They were all stunned. "Sorry for the wait…" muttered Sasuke.

"It's fine. I just got here myself…" replied Sakura. Meanwhile, Ino was speechless and blushing and she shifted her gaze in between Sakura and Sasuke. Even Sai was gaping slightly, staring at Sasuke. The awkward silent made Sasuke felt embarrassed and he could not help it but blush too.

**.**

**.**

Then they continued with the awkward double date to the funfair although Ino could not stop peeping on the couple next to her. She had a bursting desire to dig everything from Sakura right at the moment.

In her attempt to know the truth, Ino got closer to Sakura and tugged on the pinkette's arm. She then whispered with gritted teeth, "Sakura! You definitely have a lot to explain!".

Thus, she pulled Sakura to the back, away from the guys. Sakura was surprised at the sudden kidnapping by Ino, including Sasuke and Sai. They were both shocked and immediately looked at each other, frowning.

"I wonder what they're up to…" muttered Sai. The Uchiha shrugged, "Girls' stuff, maybe?" he said. Sai actually agreed and was smiling.

Suddenly, Sasuke outstretched his arm towards Sai. "I'm Sasuke, by the way. I remembered that you're Sai…" he said.

"Yes, I'm Sai… Nice to meet you again" replied Sai as he ending it with a smile.

**.**

**.**

Meanwhile, Sakura was blinking curiously at Ino. "Wh-What is it, Ino?" she stuttered. Ino squinted at the pinkette with teary eyes.

"Sakura! I thought that I'm your best friend! Why didn't you tell me about this thing?!" she blurted out as she unconsciously squeezing Sakura's hands. Her eyebrows knitted in a deep frown, in dissatisfaction.

Sakura put up a smile instead while sighing deeply. "Sorry, Ino… actually, you're the first friend that know about this… ah- and Sai too!" she said as she peeked on the guys.

Ino sighed and straightened her composure as she felt a little better. "What about your parents? Have they knew about this?".

The pinkette shook her head, "Not yet. I'll tell them when I have the courage…" she said. "Besides, I don't want to freak them out. As you know—"

"Aah- yes. But I know that they'll be thrilled!" said Ino, then her gaze became softened and her lips quivered softly. "Anyway Sakura, I'm really happy for you…".

"Thank you, Ino… and please don't cry" said Sakura as she smiled a bit.

Ino chuckled and wiped off her teary eyes. Then they both chuckled happily, while the two guys shrugged at them.

**XOXOXOX**

After awhile, they stopped and have a drink in a café. "The sky is so clear today…" said Sakura, after letting out a long sigh.

"And so hot too…" added Ino as she fanned herself with her hand. "Anyway! How long have you two been together?" she suddenly asked, tilting her head a bit, shifting her gaze in between Sakura and Sasuke.

"A week" both Sasuke and Sakura chorused. They peeked on each other, with eyes widened slightly and cheeks were both pinkish. Then Sakura lowered her head shyly.

However, Sai and Ino chuckled at them. "_Kawaii_... You two even finish each other's sentence!" commented Ino as she broke out chuckling.

The new couple simply smirked and dropped sweat comically. _"That's not even a sentence…"_ Sasuke thought silently and he sipped on his lemonade.

"Ah! Have you two had your first kiss?!" Ino then asked excitedly, slamming her hands on the table as she leaned closer. Sasuke was choking on his drink from the unexpected bold question. While everyone else in the café turned to look at them because of the commotion.

"I- Ino!" said Sakura as she turned into beet red, looking down on her lap in embarrassment. "You- you're embarrassing!" she then muttered.

_"—__and loud…"_ Sasuke grimaced inwardly as he sighed.

**.**

**.**

Late in the afternoon, Sasuke drove Sakura back home. He stopped the car at the roadside. Sakura turned to him, smiling. "Umm… thanks. I'll get going now…" she said as she unbuckled the seatbelt. Sasuke nodded at her.

As Sakura was about to leave the car, Sasuke stopped her by tugging onto her wrist. "Sakura, wait…" he said, smoothly. However, Sasuke's mellow voice and his cold touch shot a tingling sensation down Sakura's spine that she spontaneously pulled her wrist away. Feeling the reflex of rejection, Sasuke almost blurt a 'sorry' but seeing the flushed pinkette in front of him, he scrapped the idea. Instead, Sasuke blinked curiously at Sakura.

Noticing the question marks all over Sasuke's face, Sakura quickly turned to him and ease herself. "Y-Yes?" she managed to breathe out despite a rainbow of feeling she had inside, masking it with a forced smile.

For seconds, Sasuke was still. "Hn- your face—"

Instantly, Sakura's jade green eyes widened. "What's wrong?" she muttered as her hands instinctively touched her cheeks. "Is there something on my face?"

But Sasuke shook his head. "It's the same color as your hair…" he said, smirking.

Sakura was speechless. _"Awh… so cute…"_ her inner Sakura melted in _lu-_ love. But quickly, Sakura snapped from the thought. She put a tough face. "Be-Because, you're too close…" she said, placing her hands on Sasuke's shoulders and pushing him away slightly.

"So, when will you invite me inside?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's blunt question while her mind tried to figure out his true intention. Then it came down to her real fast. "Oh- that…" she said with her face lighted up. "You do have guts, Sasuke-kun…" she chuckled.

The bland laugh coming from Sakura's mouth made Sasuke felt rather uneasy and a bit rejected. He tried to conceal it with his usual blank expression and monotone voice. "What?" he asked.

The pinky sighed. "When I have the courage to see you get beaten up. Then only I'll bring you to see my parents…" she then said.

However, Sasuke scoffed at her response. "So, you do love me, Sakura?" he whispered, leaning closer again to the pinkette, witnessing first hand when her cheeks turned red.

"Wh-What?" muttered Sakura and the words just came tumbling out of her mouth. So much for her to calm down whenever Sasuke got closer, but she always failed and her heart started racing.

Instinctively, Sasuke pulled away, giving the nervous Sakura some space to breathe. "Because you don't want me to get beaten by your father…" he then said.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, throwing her gaze away. "Hmph… It's my mother that you should worry about…". Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed deeply.

**.**

**The next day**

**.**

"You look energetic lately, Sakura-san…" said Tenten suddenly as she went over to the pinkette's desk. Sakura stopped typing as she looked up to her.

"Thanks. You too, Tenten-san…" replied Sakura but Tenten was still there, shaking her head.

"I bet there must be something interesting happened lately?" asked Tenten, still trying to pry any information from Sakura. She leaned even closer to Sakura's desk, while hugging a file.

Sakura tried to pull a straight face. She had an inner conflict whether to tell the truth or not. _'But we have to keep it low for the time being… for a certain reason'_ and all of a sudden Sasuke's voice echoed in her head, that she restrained herself from spilling the beans.

Composing herself, Sakura straightened her back and tried to look comfortable. "Umm… nothing interesting though…" she muttered, while having a hard time looking into Tenten's curious ones.

But of course, Tenten did not buy the dry respond; she looked around before leaning closer and whispered to Sakura. "Is it what I'm thinking about? Is it our chairman?" her eyes narrowed, and her lips were replaced with a twisted line.

The pink haired lady was frozen. She stared silently at Tenten while contemplating another excuse. Although she wondered if it was so obvious that Tenten could guess it right. _"Or have everyone else knew about this too?"_ she inwardly grimaced.

"Tenten-san… stop prying on me" Sakura sighed and continued her work. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Fine then… but it's written all over your face, Sakura-san! I'll find the truth soon…" she chuckled softly before leaving. Sakura shook her head.

Suddenly, her phone beeped. She swiped the screen and revealed Sasuke's photo as the wallpaper. She scoffed and smiled at it. "What does he wants anyway…" she muttered to herself as she read the text message that Sasuke sent to her.

_'__I'm in a meeting right now and it's a bit tense. Not to mention, boring… So, what are you doing?'_

Sakura rolled her eyes at the phone as she typed. _'Working. And you told me that you're in a meeting, but why are you texting me?'_ she then pressed the 'send' button. Her lips bloomed into a slight pout as she waited for the reply from Sasuke, while her eyes fixated on the phone.

After awhile, another text came in. Sakura was secretly joyful inside. _'Because I missed you…'_ the text stated.

The pinkette smiled slightly and blushed as she was typing the reply. _'Focus, Sasuke-kun… we're at work now! You're the one who said don't bring lo-'_.

"Tch…" Sakura clicked her tongue then bit her bottom lip. She had butterfly in her stomach when she typed the word 'love' thus she deleted it.

_'__Focus, Sasuke-kun… we're at work now! You're the one who said don't bring __**this**__ to work!'_ she finally sent the reply.

Then, ten minutes later, when Sakura had finished her typing, she realized that Sasuke had not reply to her last text message. She looked at her phone and sighed loudly. "Cold-hearted bastard… he really didn't reply, huh?" she muttered.

**.**

**XOXOXOX**

**.**

Sasuke crossed his arms while waiting for Sakura outside of the public toilet. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he glared at the two ladies that walked by and apparently blushing at him. Then he turned away in annoyance. _"Tch. She's taking too long…"_ he sulkily thought.

Seconds later, Sakura came out of the toilet, pacing towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun lets—"

"What took you so long?" Sasuke spat.

The pinkette was startled at her boyfriend's sudden outburst. She frowned. "I- I don't take that long…" she muttered.

Sasuke sighed as he felt guilty all of a sudden. Quickly, he grabbed Sakura's hand and they left the place. "Sa-Sasuke...!"

They were holding hands, walking in the park without a word. Sasuke felt bad for yelling at Sakura whilst the latter kept silent. However, the tense built up within Sasuke made him uneasy. He then peeked on the pinkette and she was looking down to her feet all the while.

_"__She must be upset… Now I'm a total jerk. What should I do now?"_ Sasuke mentally scolded himself.

Purposely, Sasuke cleared his throat and was about to open his mouth when Sakura suddenly spoke.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said softly. "Now, it's not so awkward that we walk together as a couple. I used to avoid walking in the park because seeing other couples, talking, laughing and even holding hands… made me hurt inside"

Sasuke stayed silent while looking at her. Then they sat on a bench, with few other couples walked by. "I never think of that before but you're right…" he said.

"Anyway, Sasuke-kun… do you know how it feels to fall in love now?" asked Sakura with cheery voice, looking at him.

"Hm?" the raven haired guy raised an eyebrow. He was glad anyway, that Sakura was fine.

"I remembered that you said you don't know how it feels to fall in love… and you told me to ask Naruto instead… so, am I the one?" said Sakura as she blushed.

For awhile, Sasuke was staring at Sakura blankly, as if he was thinking of something. Then he smiled slightly, looking afar to the sky and inhaling deeply. "I asked myself the same question. I guess, I know now…"

"That is…?" Sakura raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"And that's for me to keep…" Sasuke replied. And instantly Sakura pouted. "Not fair…" she muttered.

"So—" Sasuke then turned slightly, facing Sakura. "—are you still nervous when you're around me?" he jokingly asked.

Sakura's face turned even redder, if possible, as she looked away. "Not really. But- but we…" she muttered.

"But what?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"We haven't kissed yet…" the pinkette muttered. And Sasuke was stunned.

**.**

**.**

And the day had come. Sasuke was on his way meeting Sakura's parents for the first time. However, they were still in the car, contemplating strategies for the 'meet Sakura's parents' day.

"I've told them that you're coming today. And please- don't ruin this!" said Sakura with a serious look. Sasuke scoffed at her antics.

"Sasuke-kun! This is serious!" Sakura scowled. "You don't know how hard it is to tell them that I have a boyfriend…" she muttered and blushed.

"Sakura… I'll be fine- We'll be fine. So, don't worry…" said Sasuke as he flicked on Sakura's forehead softly. "Now, give me some words of encouragement… since you said your mom—" but his lips were sealed. Sakura kissed Sasuke on his lips and they were both stunned for a few good seconds.

"T-There…" said Sakura, stuttering. Quickly, she opened the car door and went out. Meanwhile, Sasuke was still surprised by the sudden kiss. Least that he knew, Sakura was actually trembling from head to toe.

"Are you coming or what?" asked Sakura as she made her way to the house. Sasuke nodded slightly even though Sakura did not see it. He then followed the pinkette.

**.**

**.**

Kizashi gave Sasuke a death glare as he sat across of the young Uchiha. His stare did not falter, not even for a second and the fact that he did not blink made Sasuke gulped down hard.

_"__I thought Sakura said her mom is the scary one… but it looks like her father is just the same…"_ Sasuke silently thought as he peeked on Sakura that was sitting nervously next to her father. He was not scared or anything but the intense glare made him rather uneasy. _"Plus, he didn't even reply to my greeting…"_ Sasuke continued to silently thought.

Then Mebuki came in with drinks. She sat next to Kizashi after she put the drinks on the table. "Have a drink, Sasuke…" she said, smiling generously. For a bit, Sasuke felt relieved but Kizashi's stare made him unable to lift his hand to even take the glass.

"Thank you…" said Sasuke as he pulled his usual blank face and took a glass of orange juice.

"So, I heard that you're actually Sakura's boss?" asked Mebuki.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes…" he simply answered.

"Sakura is so lucky to _have_ you then… I'm so proud of her" said Mebuki then she ended up chuckling happily.

Sakura somehow narrowed her eyes. "Ka-san, what do you mean by that anyway?" she said with gritted teeth. She recalled of last night memory when she told them about her having a boyfriend. Her parents were frenzied- as how she might describe them.

Until, suddenly Kizashi dramatically knelt down on the cold hard floor, bowing his head in front of Sasuke. His sudden act made the young Uchiha choked on his drink. And both Mebuki and Sakura were startled.

"Uncle—" and Sasuke was cut off.

"Please! Take care of our daughter!" stated Kizashi. And right at that moment, Sakura felt her dignity had diminished. "There's a lot of things that she doesn't know. But be patient, she'll learn somehow!" Kizashi then looked up at Sasuke with eyes full of hope, while Sasuke replied the gaze blankly.

"You're her first boyfriend so—" Kizashi kept on ranting.

"To-san!" Sakura cut in. She was blushing furiously. While Sasuke smiled at them.

**.**

**.**

After the short meeting with Sakura's parents, Sasuke excused himself. Sakura offered to walk him to his car. "Your parents are good people. you're lucky to have them. And thanks to them, I get to meet you…" he said.

Sakura could not help it but blushed. "Um… yeah…" she said.

"I'll get going now… bye" said Sasuke as he walked over to his car. Sakura muttered a goodbye to him too.

"And ah-" Sasuke suddenly stopped and turned back to Sakura. "I'll return the kiss next time…" he smirked deviously.

Sakura was totally flustered.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there. Another update and I'll be on hiatus next week. I'm going away for a week. I'll be back early April. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. To be honest, this is the hardest chapter ever for me. I don't know how to make it more romantic, i think i end up making it hilarious. But- nevermind.**

**Still, hope that you like it. XD**

**Thanks for reading! Review, Favorite, Follow?**


	17. Wishes

**Disclaimer: Standard**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Wishes**

**XOXOXOX**

The best day of Ino's life is coming. All preparations were done to the near perfections, as the fussy blonde lady led the way. And that was including her gown.

"What took you so long in there, Ino?" asked Ino's mother as she was waiting outside of the fitting room. And Sakura was there too.

"Mom! I'm still putting it on!" replied Ino.

"You have tried five gowns already… and I want you to agree with this one!" Ino's mother appended as she crossed her arms. It had been more than an hour since they came to the bridal boutique and Ino had not chosen anything.

Sakura simply chuckled softly at the mother-daughter's antics. "It's okay, ma'am. If it were me, I'll be this picky too… It's her best day, anyway."

Ino's mother sighed deeply. "But this is so picky of her- that poor Sai…" she muttered. "Ah- Sakura… I heard that you and your boyfriend will be the bridesmaid and the best-man?" asked the middle-aged lady.

"Yes, ma'am…" said Sakura while nodding slightly.

"Isn't it great if we're doing a double marriage, Sakura?" Ino cut in the conversation. "Because the double date was a success… So, this will be the next great idea!".

The pinkette's cheeks felt warmer all of a sudden from the sudden rush of imagination in her head, with her in the white wedding gown and Sasuke standing next to her. And she could hear the wedding bell echoing ever so clearly that she almost drool on the perverse idea she got, as her jaw dropped.

"Well, it's a great idea, Sakura…" replied Ino's mother, snapping Sakura's from her thought.

"Ah- no. No, what I meant is- that's impossible… It's only 3 months since we started dating, so…" Sakura stuttered. Her cheeks blushed deep red.

"It's fine, Sakura. You two have known each other longer than that…" Ino chuckled.

"But- not as long as you and Sai!" Sakura quickly replied as she pouted a little. Ino's mother simply chuckled at the girls.

Then Ino opened the door of the fitting room. Both Ino's mother and Sakura turned to her and they were astounded. Ino stepped out of the room and stood in front of them, wearing a knee-length white gown with a long frilly veil at the back.

"What do you think?" asked the blonde lady while biting her bottom lip slightly. Pink tint decorated her cheeks that she looks so ready to be on the altar being a gorgeous bride.

Ino's mother was speechless, and she became teary. Her motherly dream was fulfill now. And Sakura too, was overjoyed.

"Ino- this is perfect!" stated Sakura, as she felt her cheeks became warmer but from a different reason this time. She felt like crying- out of joy. "As if- the dress was made for you…" she said, while still trying to fight back her tears.

"Ino… you're pretty, my dear…" said Ino's mother as she wiped her happy tear.

"Oh— you two make me wanna cry too!" said Ino as she spread her arms wide and pulled them into a big hug.

**XOXOXOX**

"So, she finally gets the right dress after an hour?" said Sasuke, appending to Sakura's story. The pinkette nodded to him, while smiling softly. They were walking along the busy street of the city, holding hands, much to Sakura liking.

"Can we stop for a drink after this?" asked Sakura, as she peeked slightly at her boyfriend. She would want to spend more time with him, not even wanting to let go of his hand, not even for a moment. _"Because it's as warm as the feeling I have inside…"_ Sakura silently thought.

"Hn- okay…" answered Sasuke, snapping Sakura from her thought.

The couple continued to walk, until suddenly, out of nowhere and in the midst of the crowd, a lady bumped into Sasuke.

"Ahh—" the lady yelped in shock. Meanwhile, Sasuke was stumbled to the back a little while still keeping his cool.

"Watch out…" said Sasuke but immediately, the lady turned away.

"I'm so sorry!" she said and rushed away again.

Even Sakura was dumbfounded as everything happened so fast. And she looked at her boyfriend curiously. Somehow, he simply shrugged it off. "In a rush, I think…" Sasuke muttered.

The small event somehow made Sakura recalled the day that she bumped into Sasuke that led to them being in love now. Quickly, Sakura turned to look over her shoulder, and saw that the lady was still rushing to somewhere.

A soft smile appeared across Sakura's lips as she peeked on the guy next to her. Noticing the silent stare, Sasuke turned to her, questioning. "What is it?" he asked.

The pinky smiled generously, looking up to Sasuke, while she tightened their grasp. "Nothing… I'm just feeling happy today…" she said. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow at her.

_"__Maybe… she'll find that special someone too…"_ Sakura silently whispered. Then the two went into a small café and have drinks. The soft music playing filled the air while the couple sat across of each other silently and awkwardly. However, much to Sasuke's dismay, Sakura looked so at ease that he felt a bit stressed out.

Purposely, Sasuke cleared his throat and squinted at the pinkette. He wanted so much to hide the shyness he had in him but he sort of failed. Tense showed all over his face.

"Sakura… what are you thinking?" asked Sasuke, locking his blank pool of onyx with Sakura.

The pink haired lady kept her sweet smile as her eyes widened and she simply hummed an 'hm' then 'nothing'; very much to Sasuke's amusement. He sighed. "So, I guess meeting like this will be common for us, hn?" he asked instead.

Sakura nodded as she sipped on her strawberry milkshake. "Yes… and we're getting along fine…" she said. Sasuke chuckled at her statement.

"We are?" the raven haired guy replied. Sakura's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Aren't we?" she amended, pursing her lips a little. Least that she knew, Sasuke focused on her lips and had his heart beats 'drum'matically. "Anyway, you have to fulfill your promise, Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura.

"Hn…"

"Don't you 'hn' me! I'm serious!" said Sakura in slight pleading voice. "I've let you come to my house and even my room…" she then pouted.

**XOXOXOX**

That evening, Sasuke brought Sakura to his house, as he had promised her so. A wide smile glued on Sakura's face as soon as they reached Sasuke's home. Stepping out of the car, she felt like skipping away inside but she held the excitement in.

_"__It will be so much out of character…" _she silently thought as she followed Sasuke silently.

With one turn and a click, the door opened. Sakura felt overjoyed as she was one step closer into Sasuke's life. And to think that she managed to let him invited her to his house, made the pinkette felt so much loved.

"Welcome…" said Sasuke as they entered. They removed their shoes by the door. On impulse, Sasuke arranged his shoes nicely and seeing this, Sakura smiled slightly. She always knew that this guy is a detailed and neat and fussy person but now, she saw him first hand. Thus silently, Sakura placed her flat shoes next to Sasuke's.

"Since I live alone… I don't have anyone to introduce you to…" said Sasuke as he led the way, with Sakura walking next to him. "So, make yourself at home…" he then said.

Without Sasuke knowing, Sakura was all over excited and thrilled because of his last statement that she felt her cheeks burned so intensely. She bit her inner cheeks to not scream it out loud, but her face was crimson red.

"Uhm…" she simply hummed. "I'm just so happy, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke looked at her silently, while Sakura tried not to look so flushed, although she already did. "You can walk around… if you want" he then said blandly. Sakura nodded, and then, they were both going on an adventure around the house.

The living room, the kitchen, dining room, the washroom and even the backyard; Sakura visited them all with Sasuke being the tour guide. They have fun all the while, talking and laughing, with Sakura commenting on everything she saw.

"Hmm… everything is so you…" muttered Sakura. In fact, she was thrilled that she got to see Sasuke's place, and the fact that he had opened up to her a lot. Then she turned to her boyfriend, looking up at him with her gleaming jade green eyes. "What about your bedroom?"

The young Uchiha was caught off guard with the pinkette's blunt request. "Sakura…" he said, almost inaudible as his eyebrows twitched slightly and cheeks reddened.

Somehow, Sakura replied him by blinking curiously. "You've seen my bedroom…" she pleaded, as she absentmindedly tugged on Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke gulped as an electrifying sensation ran down his spine. He tried to play it cool though, by looking away. "Fine. You can see my room in one condition…" he then smirked deviously, turning to Sakura again. "Let me kiss you…" he said.

But in excitement, Sakura agreed and nodded without any hesitation to the condition. And the next second she frowned and her eyes went wide, followed by her mouth as she squealed in embarrassment.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…! What are y-you saying?" Sakura stuttered as she pouted slightly. Sasuke snorted as he tapped her nose.

"It's a promise. Now, let's go…" said Sasuke as she tugged on Sakura's hand. They went upstairs; or rather, Sakura was forced to go upstairs.

Finally, in Sasuke's bedroom, Sakura was frowning deeply, not to mention her face was as red as a tomato. "Satisfied yet?" asked Sasuke, hands on waist and smirking all the way.

Sakura nodded anyway although she was actually thinking of the 'condition' she was force to agree upon. "And still… this room is so _you_…" commented Sakura as she looked around the room. All the furniture are either lavish or large and in dark hue. "So different from mine…" she muttered.

"Then add some of you in it…" Sasuke blurted out simply. Sakura turned to him. She thought that she heard it wrong but the way Sasuke smirked at her, and the fact that he was walking towards her, gave Sakura a certainty that he was serious.

"W-What?" Sakura mumbled it out as Sasuke stood in front of her, in a blink, grasping both her shoulder.

To Sakura's guilty pleasure, Sasuke leaned closer and whispered, "I said- add some of you in my life…".

Sakura felt all tingling from their proximity that she could barely able to heave a breath. "W-what do you m-mean?" she put up a tough face. And yet, another series of wedding bell ringing in her mind.

However, Sasuke did not reply. Instead, he was playing with her mind- grazing her bottom lip with his thumb. Again, he left Sakura to be lost in her thought. She stared at him while he seemed to be more interested in her lip.

And in that few seconds, Sakura had her wild train of thought. _"Is he going to confess to me? This is so sudden! Too fast!_" her consciousness screamed in her mind. _"No, this is the right time. The double wedding that Ino had talked about is gonna be a reality!"_ replied her inner Sakura. _"Shut up!"_ she replied to herself.

"I want you to work for me…" said Sasuke. Thus, snapping Sakura from her thoughts.

"Ah? What—" she blinked rapidly as she looked away. "…work as what?" she appended.

"I don't want you to work at the company anymore. But you can still _work_ for me, personally…" said the raven haired guy. His voice was firm and clear and convincing that the pinkette had no other choice but to nod- unconsciously.

"Wait— Sasuke-kun?" Sakura frowned. "Are you proposing to me?" she asked. And as soon as that question tumbling out of her mouth, she almost thought that she heard the wedding bell ringing.

"Hn— Maybe…" Sasuke simply said, much to Sakura's dismay.

"Don't make a joke about it!"

"I'm not…" said Sasuke blatantly. And once again, he leaned closer to Sakura, making the pinkette's head became hazy.

Sasuke smirked at her and without warning; he crashed his lips upon hers. Sakura was so shocked that she gasped into the kiss and pursed her lips. The kiss started off dull and getting rougher as Sasuke held the nape of Sakura's neck and pulled her to him. The lady squeaked at the force as their bodies collided.

Slowly, Sakura melted into the kiss although at first she was reluctant from her lack of experience. She rested her hands on Sasuke's chest while their lips worked together in sync. Unconsciously, her hand moved and started to tug on Sasuke's dark locks. Meanwhile Sasuke's hand ran down to Sakura's hip and pulled her even more close, that their hips practically grinded together.

The battle for dominance ended up with Sakura's back hitting the dresser and they continued. Only gasps and a second pauses for air was shared in between them. It was their first making out session.

Both were lost to the intense make out. Sasuke was turned on and he pulled away from Sakura's lips to move on to her jaw and neck. A slight push from the pinkette, but she was ignored.

"S-Sa… Sas-suke-kun…?". Sakura squeaked as she tried to get away from her boyfriend's grasp and the passionate kisses on her skin.

Sasuke too, realized that his pants tightened. Thus, quickly he pulled away from Sakura. He did not want her to get any wrong idea, as he was hardened somehow by their making out session.

"Sorry…" Sasuke blurted out as he looked at Sakura blankly, tried to calm himself down.

The pinkette nodded slightly, frozen at her place, while blushing madly. She could not deny that she liked the kiss but she was scared too. Even, she trembled slightly but refused to let it show, as not to offend Sasuke in any way. Although, the boyfriend was doing the same, as to hide his bulge from her.

They ended up smiling at each other, with who knows what in their mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hello. Sorry for the wait. Well, I was thinking of doing a very long chapter but I decided to split it anyway. So, this is it- some part of it.**

**And I wanna share a cool info with you all; there's an author in here, she pm me and asked my permission to rewrite this story in her native language. Maybe it's still under construction, I don't know but- her request made me swell XD**

**So, this is another info: If any of you found a fanfic that is similar to my storyline/plots, please do inform me, a.s.a.p.. They could stole it from me. I've found a few that is similar to the main plot but- don't worry, it was settled ;D**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day ahead. **

**p/s: not beta'd... i'm lazy to wait for d3m0n1t3's reply. **


	18. I'll be Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden/Naruto Gaiden. Only the plot/storyline for this fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: I'll be Waiting**

**XOXOXOX**

After the thrilling and hot kissing moment, Sasuke tried to escape the provoking situation by offering some drinks. He went downstairs for a few minutes to take some drinks but by the time he came back, Sakura was no longer in his bedroom.

_"__Where is she?_" he thought silently as he held the glass of fruit juice in his hands. He went to the other room, the mini office. And he was right; Sakura was there. The pinkette was holding a photo frame in her hands.

"Sakura?" said Sasuke as he entered the room not so silently.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun…" mouthed Sakura as she turned around. Then she put the frame down on the desk as she took the glass from Sasuke. "I was looking at your family photo…" she said, pointing to the photo frame.

Sasuke glanced at the frame. It was his family photo taken more than fifteen years ago. He was only a young boy at that time. "Hn-" he said.

"You're so _kawaii_... and Ita-sensei too!" then the pinkette chuckled. "And this is the first time I saw your parents. In a photo—" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"You'll get to meet them someday…" Sasuke simply said. And instantly, he received a pout from Sakura.

"But Naruto get to meet them every time! I wonder why you refuse to let me see them…" said Sakura as she continued on pouting her lips and narrowing her eyes.

Then, she realized that Sasuke looked at her in silent, in a deep thinking kind of look. Sakura felt guilty of saying such thing, especially when she suddenly remembered that Sasuke wanted to keep it low.

"Naruto is different. He's- He's a friend. A childhood friend…" replied Sasuke as he put up his ignorant face. He did not like the question he received from her. However the pinkette is hard to please.

"But— when will you let them know about us? For all I know, only Naruto is aware of our relationship from your side…" Sakura blushed and looked away. "I'm feeling… a bit insecure" she mumbled under her breathe but was loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Insecure?" Sasuke repeated her word as it bit into his heart a little. Then he sighed. "You can ask Naruto when he returns from oversea. He doesn't meet my family much either…"

Sakura shook her head slightly and sighed. "That's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is—"

"He's always the favorite" said Sasuke suddenly, cutting Sakura off. The pinkette stared at him silently. Her eyes blinked curiously but Sasuke was not looking at her.

Sakura switched her gaze from Sasuke to the photo frame that was on the desk. Her heart broke a little; not from the silent they were sharing, but from the fact that Sasuke's gaze softened.

"Nii-san always gets what he wants- even things that he doesn't want. He gets the attention, the praises, the love…" said Sasuke. He let out a long soft sigh as his stature calming, facing the desk. Sakura mimicked him as she turned to the desk.

"I always envy him for that…" Sasuke breathed out then his lip twirled into a slight smile of disgust.

Sakura kept silent somehow. She frowned at Sasuke. Her mouth gaped every few seconds as if she wanted to ask something but her conscience kept her intention shut. All she could voice was a small groan of frustration.

However, not bothered by the pinkette, Sasuke kept staring blankly to the frame, as if he was reliving the memories. "To-san believes him in everything. In school, sports, decisions. Even the company…" said Sasuke. His stare was hollow, far and lack of emotion.

Sakura peeked on her boyfriend while unintentionally, her eyebrows twitched. _"Cold-"_ she thought. Then she touched Sasuke's arm and as if the guy was snapped from his thoughts, he turned to her.

In response to Sakura's soft smile, Sasuke scoffed and shook his head slightly. "But he threw it all away. I can't believe it…"

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun? Is it about the company?" asked Sakura, with a deep frown.

"That- and much more." Sasuke closed his eyes for seconds. "He went against my father's wish- and go for education in college, instead of business. He even married to a woman of his own choice…"

Sakura cut in, "Ita-sensei is awesome!". Her face brightened up in a way that Sasuke silently observing her, as if he was disagreeing with her. It made Sakura regretting it and she chuckled awkwardly.

"To-san was so mad at him. He chased him away. I was so mad at Nii-san too…" Sasuke continued.

"But why?" asked Sakura. She was tilting her head a little.

"Because, if it was me—" then he was halted by Sakura's gloomy face. Sasuke realized that he might have offended her, he pursed his lips.

After seconds of silent, Sasuke cleared his throat. "I just hate the fact that Nii-san is always too damn considerate… he did all that for me…" said Sasuke as his jaw tightened, of disappointment of anger. "Because he knew how much I tried to be acknowledged by my father. How much I worked in school, in anything, only to get—" his jaw clenched.

Sakura walked closer to Sasuke. She placed her hand on his arm and rested her head against him. Softly, Sasuke wrapped his arm around the pinkette's waist.

"It's fine. I now understand why you needed more time to bring me to see them…" Sakura smiled. "It's so hard for you, Sasuke-kun. But I'll always be with you; I'll always wait for you."

"Thank you" said Sasuke as he then turned to the pinkette and caught her lips in a short loving kiss.

**.**

**XOXOXOX**

**.**

Sakura wiped her hands with the towel after she finished washing the dishes. Then she turned to Sasuke that was sitting at the dining table, drinking water from the glass while eyeing her. The pinkette felt a pleasant chill washed all over her body as she smiled coyly to the Uchiha.

"How was the meal?" asked Sakura as she took a seat across of Sasuke.

The raven haired guy simply nodded while putting the glass down with a small clanking sound. "It was good…" he said.

Sakura immediately blushed and she turned her gaze away. "Is that all you gotta say? You're boring…" she said.

Sasuke took a few seconds, staring at her silently before answering. "Hn… yes, that's all. Maybe your father was right-" he said. And at the same time, Sakura instantly turned to him, frowning. "—you need to learn how to cook more, Sakura…" Sasuke added and earned a glare from the annoyed pinkette right away.

"Then I won't cook for you anymore. Maybe you should hire a maid or something…" replied Sakura angrily.

The boyfriend smirked all the while and scoffed. "I don't have to hire a maid, I already have one. A pretty one indeed…" he said, still locking his gaze on Sakura.

"You do?" asked Sakura with her eyebrows rose in curiosity and her mouth gaping.

"Yes, right in front of me…" replied Sasuke while smirking deviously.

Sakura's excitement died down instantly as if the happy music was turned off suddenly, her face scrunched up in disgust. "Sasuke-kun! I'm not your maid, okay?!" Sakura stated angrily.

However, Sasuke snorted and leaned closer to the table, and pulled both of Sakura's hands to him. The pinkette was stunned by this, her mouth pursed while her eyes locked on their fingers that were intertwined.

Then Sakura lifted her head up to look at the guy that was in front of her. Her heart fluttered and the stare felt like eternally. Until, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Sakura… are you there?" asked Sasuke as he waved his hand in front of Sakura's face. The pinkette blinked and she gasped in embarrassment. Quickly, she pulled her hands away.

"W-What are you trying to imply here?" asked Sakura instead. _"What am I saying?"_ she then thought, looking down to her lap while her hands grasped on the hem of her skirt nervously.

Sasuke sighed. "You look troubled…" he stated, leaning back on the chair and crossed his arms. His eyes squinted a little towards the flushed lady, waiting for her response.

"I'm not" Sakura replied as she frowned slightly. She tried to suppress her nervousness. She really had no idea of when will she stopped being so shy around Sasuke.

And all the while she was locking her eyes with Sasuke's prying onyx; she had a deep thought within herself. _"I wonder why Ino is so relaxed. I'm jealous… how she did it anyway? She makes it look so easy. Ah, wait- Sai is a friend all along…"_

Meanwhile, Sasuke was a bit intrigued of what Sakura was thinking. As all he could saw was the pinkette's ever-changing expressions, _"—and her eyebrows were twitching every now and then…"_ Sasuke scoffed as a slight smirk appeared across his face.

"Ah- Sasuke-kun… I suddenly remember something…" said Sakura all of the sudden. Her face lighted up and the atmosphere was a bit lifted up, to their relieved.

"Hn?"

"Next- Next Sunday is our 100th day anniversary…" Sakura said then she bit her bottom lip while fluttering her eyelashes unintentionally. "I-Ino suggested that- we celebrate it, Sasuke-kun. What do you say?" she then asked. Her heart was beating crazily in her ribcage.

"No—" was all it took to break Sakura's heart.

"Why?" asked the pinkette in whining voice. She could still hear her heart shattered to pieces.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not that special… if it were one year anniversary or more than it's more appropriate" he said. "Besides, I always celebrate it last time—"

"But I- this is my first time, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cut in. "I really hope that we can celebrate it. It will mean a lot to me, at least…" she then said in almost a whisper.

The young Uchiha stayed silent as he thought about it. Sakura was right somehow, regarding the fact that he was Sakura's first boyfriend. He sighed.

"Hn- fine then…" Sasuke stated. And Sakura was cheered up right away.

"So, it's a promise!" she said, happily.

"A date…" Sasuke added, while eyeing the excited lady in front of him. Thus, Sakura could not stop planning for their coming date that also marked their 100 days as a couple.

"But Sakura…" suddenly Sasuke cut her off.

"Hm?" Sakura hummed as she abruptly stopped talking.

"Don't you have to call your mom? You always did that last time…" Sasuke blurted out.

For seconds, Sakura was in thought. Then it hit her. She immediately looked at her watch, and it was passed 10 o'clock at night. "Damn! Ka-san must be worried by now!" she said as she left the dining room and went out- maybe to the living room.

Sasuke was startled by his girlfriend's antics. _"I love you…"_ he whispered inwardly.

**.**

**XOXOXOX**

**.**

/Phone ringing

Letting out a low grunt, Sasuke shuffled on his bed as he was rudely awakened- as what he thought. The ringing phone was annoying the hell out of him that he gathered all the strength he had and opened an eye while his hand grabbed the phone.

"Sakura—" Sasuke answered and flipped on his stomach. "-It's still early and it's weekend, so—"

"It's our 100th day anniversary, Sasuke-kun! Don't tell me that you've forgotten it!" yelled the pinkette from the other end of the line. And the statement, other than Sakura's yelling, had made Sasuke wide awake.

In an instant, Sasuke's eyes widened and he got up from the bed. "I remember it… Just give me some time—" he lied. A white lie does not hurt, he thought.

"Don't be late, Sasuke-kun…". Again, Sakura cut in.

"Fine, I won't. I'm coming right away…" replied Sasuke as he paced towards the bathroom.

Then the call ended, and Sasuke was removing his shirt. Then he glanced at the alarm clock on the side table, he sighed deeply. It was only 8 in the morning and he had to wake up so early on the weekend because of Sakura. He could not believe that he fell for such a girl.

"Annoying…". He smirked to himself.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke went downstairs and without him realizing, a slight smirk was glued across his lips. And as he was about to leave the house, his phone rang.

"Tch" Sasuke frowned as he took the phone out of his pocket. Then his eyebrows rose as Itachi's name appeared on the screen. A lot of thoughts ran into his head, as to why his _aniki _would call him that early in the morning. With a bit of hesitation, Sasuke swiped the screen and answered the call.

"Nii-san, what is it?" said Sasuke as he stood next to his car.

"Sorry for disturbing you this early but this is quite important…" said the older Uchiha. "To-san and Ka-san wants you to come to our family home…"

Right at the moment, Sasuke sighed. "But I have something to do. I'm a bit busy…" he said.

"Sasuke… now. Me and Yuki are here too…" said Itachi. His tone was calm as usual but Sasuke was a bit intimidated by him. It was rare for his parents to call for them brothers to come home. Well, maybe Itachi- but for him to be asked to come, it was unusual.

Sasuke could not help it but sighed deeply before agreeing. "Fine…" he simply said before he ended the call. Then he texted Sakura, and told her to go on first and wait for him at their usual café.

_'__I might be late… sorry. Something comes up'_

**.**

**.**

Then Sasuke arrived at his parents' house. He felt a bit annoyed as his initial plan was disturbed. However, something caught his attention, as soon as he parked his car at the sidewalk. He walked over to the house and noticed Itachi's car, his parents' car and another unknown car in the porch.

Somehow, Sasuke put the thought aside and walked fast into the house lawn. As soon as he came inside, he was greeted by their maid, telling him that everyone else was waiting for him in the family room on the second floor. Without much question, Sasuke went upstairs.

As soon as he got there, he saw his parents, his older brother and his sister in-law and also the Hyuuga. "Come here, Sasuke…" said Fugaku, much to Sasuke's surprise.

But again, without much hesitation, Sasuke took a seat next to Itachi and across of Neji and his wife. And to his surprise, Hinata was there too.

"Hello again, Sasuke…" greeted Neji.

Sasuke nodded slightly while he fixated his gaze onto the shy girl that was Neji's younger sister and also his ex-course mate in their grad school. Hinata did not reply his stare as she spent more time blushing and looking down to her laps. Sasuke did remember their encounter on the ship last time and how Hinata was still being her shy self.

"You look well, Sasuke…" said Neji and that snapped Sasuke from his thought. On impulse, he turned his gaze towards Neji. Sasuke simply nodded.

Suddenly Fugaku started it all. "Sasuke, actually we're calling you here because I and your mother, also Neji-san here have talked about something" he said.

Sasuke frowned and his eyes narrowed slightly, as a weird feeling clutched in his heart. He looked at his father, then to the all smiling Neji.

"Yes, Sasuke…" Neji appended. "We've agreed on marrying you and Hinata…" he said, smiling at Sasuke then to his sister, Hinata.

Instantly, Itachi glanced at his younger brother. He could saw clearly that Sasuke was in terrible shock, with the way his eyes widened and his jaw clenched. He knew that Sasuke was unhappy with the news. _"I never thought that my wish will come true. But not like this…"_ Itachi regretted it inwardly as he closed his eyes.

Least that they knew, Sasuke's mind was blank and he wanted so much to burst out on something but strangely, it all shut down. As if he had blocked all the information coming in and all he could perceive was his parents' moving mouth and Neji's too while no sound was heard from them. He could felt his stomach tied in a tight knot and Sakura's smiling face appeared in his memory once in awhile. He felt devastated.

Then Sasuke blinked and shifted his gaze towards Hinata and knowing that she was always been quiet and timid, he knew that she had no influence in this matter.

**.**

**Meanwhile…**

**.**

It was raining lightly and Sakura was on her way to their favourite café. She was in a bus and looking out from the window, Sakura sighed a little. She regretted that she rejected her father's offer to drive her there. Then the bus stopped. Sakura got up from her seat and quickly got off the bus.

_"Finally…"_ the pinkette silently thought. As she got off the bus, Sakura quickly ran to the café. She wiped off the rain drops that wet her blouse as she got into the café. She took a seat that was at the farthest end, next to the window.

A waitress, dressed in a maid dress came up to her with a menu. "Drink?" she said sweetly.

Sakura flipped through the menu and it did not take her long to order. "Hot lemon tea, please…" she said as her smile matched the one that the waitress wore on her face.

"Anything else?" asked the waitress then.

Sakura shook her head, "Umm, no. I'm waiting for someone…" she replied. The waitress nodded and left.

The rain was getting heavier and people started to pace along the sidewalk to get away from the rain. Sakura turned to her right and rested her head on her left palm as she looked out the window. She was looking into the rain, smiling.

**_"_****_Sasuke-kun, I love you…"_**

**_-THE END-_**

* * *

**A/N: Hi all. So how do you like it? It ends here though and I like it XD. I hope you all like it too? Or no? You want more? You wanna know what happen next? Hahaha…**

** Anyway, thanks for reading. Thanks for all your support all this while. It has been a fun ride with you all. And I hope to see you again in the Sequel. I'm having a short break though for this story- but the other stories will update as usual. Oh, I've finished drafting the sequel, prequel and epilogue. For now, bye and have a great days ahead. See you again in the Sequel.**

**Editor's Note: Hello, I'm d3m0n1t3 and this is the first time I've been here. Probably the last time too. Well, hope you all enjoyed reading this story. It must've been a shock to you all for this last chapter. But fret not, there's still more coming. The sequel will surely make you puke rainbows. So, kudos to Xin and thanks for your support.**

**Please COMMENT. FAVOURITE. FOLLOW.**


	19. The Day Sakura was Born

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except THE STORYLINE/PLOT**

* * *

** Special chapter: The Day Sakura was Born**

**:::::**

It was the day that Sasuke had been waiting for. "Welcome, Sasuke-kun…" greeted Mebuki as soon as her daughter, Sakura came home with her so-called boyfriend.

"Hello, aunty. I'm Uchiha Sasuke…" said the raven haired male as he bowed slightly in respect to Sakura's parents.

Sasuke's heart was racing madly like never before. And he had a hard time looking into their eyes; as he felt their intense murderous aura. _"Especially from uncle…"_ he glanced at Sakura's father that kept on staring at him.

In silent, the couple walked along the hallway and into the living room. The feeling in Sasuke's guts became stronger that Sakura's kiss of power earlier was merely nothing compared to the fear he recently knew he had.

"Have a seat, Sasuke-kun. Make yourself at home…" said Mebuki as she got up and went to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Kizashi looked at Sasuke intently that the young Uchiha felt uneasy.

_"I thought Sakura said her mom is the scary one… but it looks like her father is just the same…"_ Sasuke silently thought as he peeked on Sakura that was sitting nervously next to her father.

The air in between the three was rather awkward that even Sasuke had a hard time starting any conversation at all.

Until, Mebuki came in with drinks. _"Good..."_ Sasuke sighed inwardly.

"Have a drink, Sasuke…" said Mebuki as she was smiling generously. For a bit, Sasuke felt relieved but Kizashi's stare made him unable to lift his hand to even take the glass.

Somehow, not to disgrace himself, and also because of Sakura's fiery glare, Sasuke sum up his courage and took a glass of orange juice. "Thank you…" he said with his usual blank face.

"So, I heard that you're actually Sakura's boss?" asked Mebuki, striking a conversation.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes…" he simply answered.

"Sakura is so lucky to _have_ you then… I'm so proud of her" said Mebuki as she ended up chuckling happily.

Sakura somehow narrowed her eyes. "Ka-san, what do you mean by that anyway?" she said with gritted teeth. She recalled of last night memory when she told them about her having a boyfriend. Her parents were frenzied- as how she might describe them.

Until, suddenly Kizashi dramatically knelt down on the cold hard floor, bowing his head in front of Sasuke. His sudden act made the young Uchiha choked on his drink. And both Mebuki and Sakura were startled.

"Uncle—" and Sasuke was cut off.

"Please! Take care of our daughter!" stated Kizashi. And right at that moment, Sakura felt her dignity had diminished. "There are a lot of things that she doesn't know. But be patient, she'll learn somehow!" Kizashi then looked up at Sasuke with eyes full of hope, while Sasuke replied the gaze blankly.

"You're her first boyfriend so—" Kizashi kept on ranting.

"To-san!" Sakura cut in. She was blushing furiously. While Sasuke smiled at them.

**:::::**

After calming down- and a few moment of tear, Kizashi finally stayed silent. And to Sasuke's relieve, Kizashi no longer staring at him like an animal stalking its prey.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun" Kizashi wiped off the last few drops of his dramatic tears. "I was just so happy today…" he then said, looking at Sakura.

"You're just being ridiculous- and your shameless self…" said Mebuki half joking as she then chuckled it off.

"It's okay, aunty. I sort of understand…" replied Sasuke.

Kizashi smiled and then he put a hand on top of Sakura's hand. The pinkette turned to her father in wonder. "To-san?" she mouthed.

"Sasuke… Sakura is my precious daughter. And today is indeed a great day for me" said Kizashi. Sasuke nodded slightly at him while giving his full attention to the older man.

"There are three important days in a live of a man. One; his wedding day. It is the day when the man becomes a man. He has double the responsibilities and double the problems…" Kizashi chuckled and earned a glare from Mebuki.

"—Two; the birth of his child. The man is now a father and his life is complete. But he can't relax yet. Then, there is three; the wedding day of his child. The man can now retire. Considering that his child marries to a good man or woman…" said Kizashi then he turned to look at Sakura.

Then Kizashi held Sakura's hand firmly. "As for me… if Sakura marries one day, I'll give my job to the man to be a man for her…".

Sasuke smiled slightly at the older man's words as it makes a lot of sense despite his quirky act and hairstyle.

**:::::**

After the short meeting with Sakura's parents, Sasuke excused himself. Sakura offered to walk him to his car. "Your parents are good people. You're lucky to have them. And thanks to them, I get to meet you…" he said.

Sakura could not help it but blushed. "Um… yeah…" she said.

"I'll get going now… bye" said Sasuke as he walked over to his car. Sakura muttered a goodbye to him too.

"And ah-" Sasuke suddenly stopped and turned to Sakura again. "I'll return the kiss next time…" he smirked deviously.

Sakura was totally flustered.

* * *

**A/N: This is one of the _extra chapter_. And also an extended version of some part in Chapter 15. **

**Hope you like it because another Special Chapter is coming. And "Hidden Chapters" will be new publish soon.**

**ALSO, my biggest announcement: Sequel is on its way.**

**Thanks for reading. Feedback is highly appreciated. Have a nice day/night.**


	20. Affection

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto/Shippuden. Only the storyline/plots.**

* * *

**SPECIAL CHAPTER: Affection**

**:::::**

Sakura plopped in her bed out of excitement. Her eyes were glued to her new phone- at the wallpaper to be exact. She smiled at the picture that Sasuke took with her phone and she used it as her wallpaper.

_'I'm gonna keep this for awhile…'_ the pinkette thought. She felt like a love struck teenager being confessed to by a handsome senior. _'And that senior is the captain of the football team, it seems…'_, she chuckled at her own perverse thoughts.

Then, like a film reel, Sakura's memories returned to earlier that day when Sasuke left _himself_ on the phone's wallpaper.

**/Flashback**

_"That means I have a chance?" asked the Uchiha with his infamous smirk plastered on his face. His voice was so clear that the question hit Sakura hard- she was frozen. Although Sakura's mind actually betrayed her right away that she deciphered the words as 'I love you, Sakura…'._

_For seconds, they were there, looking- locking their gaze in silent. Sasuke frowned slightly when he received the piercing, unwavering stare from the pinkette- least that he knew, Sakura was off to the moon and back._

_"Sakura?" he called out to the pinkette while at the same time came closer to her face. "Are you alright?"._

_After hitting the ground from falling hard in love, Sakura came back to earth. She gasped at their proximity, thus, quickly looked away and took a few steps back. "As if… you're just t-talking nonsense…" she muttered. _

_Realizing the flustered lady, Sasuke snorted loudly. He crossed his arms and stood his ground. _

_ "What if I'm being serious?" said Sasuke, firmly._

_Sakura gaped slightly as she peeked on him through the corner of her eyes. They stayed silent, until Sasuke's lips twirled into a smirk._

**/End of Flashback**

**.**

**XOXOXOX**

**.**

"Wait- what?!" yelped Sakura in disbelief. She almost spews her drink. "You want me to what—?!" she stubbornly asked, again, much to Sasuke annoyance.

"You heard me right, Sakura. I don't have to repeat that, do I?" stated the Uchiha, almost lazily.

Sakura shook her head. Even Sasuke's stare was not enough to bribe her _inner Sakura_ that she was really ticked off.

"I know! But you— you're just being your usual annoying ridiculous self, Sasuke!" exclaimed Sakura.

"That's— that's too much adjectives in a sentence…" Sasuke simply commented. Not amusing at all to Sakura, however.

The pinkette exhaled loudly and calm her stature as she glared at her boss. "Being with you now is torturous enough- and now you want me to pretend to be your fiancée?" Sakura then stood up and Sasuke shot her a confused look. "—in your dream, Sasuke-kun…", then the pinkette left the cafeteria.

Too much for his pride, Sasuke let the pinkette go for this time. He groaned unsatisfactorily. He has to get Sakura to agree to that- or Karin will laugh at his face; rubbing his ego on the floor and stomping all over it.

**/The wedding reception…**

Sasuke looked at his watch and was waiting anxiously at the hotel entrance. He met a few of his university friends and they were all perfect- no, _complete_. All of them came with their partners; husbands, wives and even kids.

"Tch…" Sasuke then sighed. He bitterly remembered the invitation card that clearly mentioned of guests bringing their partners. Sasuke squinted at the thought. He can, if he did not want to bring anyone- but again, this is Karin's wedding reception. _"She will definitely talk low of my lowest self—"_.

At that moment, Sasuke wished that he never dated Karin back in the college. But his worries vanished when his savior came running to him. Far from thanking her, he yelled at her.

"What took you so long?". Sasuke practically growled at the pink haired lady.

And she growled back, of course. "Shut it! I have to beg my dad to drive me here!".

"Hn…"

"At least you should thank me!" Sakura spat. "Besides, why does it have to be me? Don't you have any other girl friends?".

"I do. But they'll be so troublesome…" replied Sasuke as he felt cold shiver washed down his body, thinking of all his admirers. "…but you're an easy prey" he then said and smirked.

The pinkette's jaw dropped. She knew that her boss was a jerk; but she knew she was not like that at all- or does she?

"Excuse me?! I'm not that _easy_, okay?"

"But here you are now, Sakura…" stated Sasuke simply. Sakura's blood boiled.

"I- I- that's…" the pinkette was rendered speechless.

Sasuke flashed his smug smirk and turned his back on her. He started to walk away, when Sakura tugged on his arm. He stopped and turned to her again anyway, only to meet with Sakura's cynical smile.

"Or… you actually like me?" asked Sakura.

The Uchiha was stunned for mere seconds and he quickly turned away, avoiding any more questions. "Come. We're already late…" he started to walk away. Sakura chuckled as she followed the lead.

**.**

**.**

"Remember- we're a loving couple—"

"Disgusting—". Sakura cut him off.

Sasuke shot her a glare while still wrapping Sakura's arm with his. "Silent. You've agreed to this…". Sakura rolled her eyes. And the fake couple went to greet the bride and groom.

"Ahh- Sasuke…" stated Karin as she smiled sweetly and shot Sakura a glare too. "I don't think you came… but, who's this anyway?".

"It surprised me too. And this is Sakura, my fiancée…"

Karin nodded. "I see… Nice to meet you, Sakura. And as you two may already know- this is Suigetsu…". She introduced her husband.

Both the men bowed slightly to each other. "I've heard a lot about you, Sasuke…" said Suigetsu.

"I bet you have… Now, excuse us". Sasuke pulled Sakura with him and they went somewhere else.

Sakura peeked on her boss and she noticed that he was a bit tense. "Are you okay?"

"Hn. I'm fine… just that I hate this kind of function"

"Or is it because the lady just now is your ex, I suppose?"

Sasuke did not reply but he was tensed and it shows on his face. Sakura simply shrugged and try not to pry too much anyway.

**.**

**.**

And the party was at the ending where the guests were invited to the hotel garden. Karin was so happy that she decided to have the flower bouquet throwing event. Single ladies that attended were excited for the event except Sakura as she stood silently next to Sasuke.

"Go on. Join them…" whispered Sasuke as he leaned a little towards the pinkette.

"But- I don't actually have a boyfriend" she whispered back.

"I am your _boyfriend_. Now, go…"

Chill ran down Sakura's spine at the mentioned of the word 'boyfriend' and her pupils dilated, followed by her increasing heartbeat.

"F-Fine then… just to act till the last". Sakura then join the cheery crowd of ladies.

"1… 2… 3…!"

Then, without further ado, Karin threw the flower over her head towards the crowd behind her. A small chaos started to erupt and Sakura was one of the ladies that were squeezed in the middle.

_"Not gonna marry anytime soon, though—"_ Sakura bitterly thought to herself.

Meanwhile, the guys were cheering on the women at the side. Sasuke shook his head and eyed the bouquet flew in the air- high up and getting bigger.

_"Why? Why is it getting larger and larg—"_

Then, Sasuke blinked. The crowd gradually getting calmer as they all put their attention on Sasuke. The bouquet was thrown too high and unexpectedly landed right in front of the indifferent Uchiha- that only stared at the bouquet with petals scattered everywhere on the ground.

_"Good grief—"_ Sakura inwardly face-palmed.

As the crowd was getting high again as they cheered for Sasuke, and knowing the blank expression on his face; Sakura stepped away, slowly and silently, blending in. she knew that Sasuke was not amused at all by the turn of event.

"Pick it up!" "Guys can have flowers too!", yelled the crowd in excitement.

Moreover, Karin did not help at all too. "Oh- I guess it's a good omen then, Sasuke…"

_"This could be embarrassing— and not good at all"_ thought the pinkette.

Just as Sakura predicted, Sasuke turned away and was about to leave when he stopped and peeked over his shoulder. "Sakura… lets go" he simply said, staring straight at Sakura that was hiding among the crowd.

"Damnit!" Sakura cussed inwardly as she let out an awkward chuckled. Now all eyes were on her.

**.**

**.**

"Is it that hard for you to catch- or pick up the bouquet?" asked Sakura, with her arms crossed.

All the while in the car, Sasuke did not say a word. Only his blank expression and the radio accompanied Sakura.

"I was talking to you—" said Sakura, as she turned the radio off. Her patience started to fleet away.

"Sakura… it was nothing. It's not like the flower was meant for the guys"

"What? Unbelievable… you should have made things easy and we don't have to just leave like this!"

"Aren't you glad?". Sasuke peeked on Sakura. "You wanna leave the place too, aren't you?.

"W-Well… yeah. But not as a clown!" she sarcastically replied. "Everyone was looking at us…".

And Sasuke stopped his car at the emergency lane, unexpectedly. Sakura was startled.

"What? Is there anything wrong?" asked the pinkette. She looked at Sasuke, questioning, while the latter replied her gaze with the same intensity or if not, more.

"Why- Why are we stopping?" muttered Sakura. Her eyes wandered all over the place.

Then, without Sakura's consent, Sasuke leaned in and caught their lips in a soft yet thrilling kiss. Leaning slightly backward, Sakura's cheeks were burning while her eyes widened. She pulled away.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"That- wasn't our first kiss… But it felt like it"

For moment, Sakura was still lightheaded and tried to calm herself down. "I- I know that…" she simply replied.

"I… love you, Sakura…" Sasuke breathed out. Then he sighed as if it was a burden that he carried all along- that he finally let go. Yes, it is a heart burden.

Sakura gasped. "I—".

**XOXOXOX**

Then the weekend came again, although this time will be a whole lot different as it will be a double date. Sakura had butterflies in her stomach since morning and she was anxious, thinking of what her best friends will say about her boyfriend.

_"No use to think too much—"_ she thought, biting her bottom lip.

"Sakura, over here! Over here!" Ino yelled out as she waved her hand in the air, calling for her best friend. The pinkette turned to their place and smile, while pacing towards them.

"Sorry, I'm late…" said Sakura breathlessly. And she was nervous.

* * *

**::: END :::**

**A/N: So, this is the final (edited) Special Chapter for Marry to Money. With this, MTM ended completely.**

**Also, "_Naruto Gaiden_" had just finished, I felt happy and fulfill- yet lonely again. Thanks for reading, hv a nice day.**

**p/s: This chapter is somewhere before Chapter 15**

**Review. Favourite. Follow.**


End file.
